Heart
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: After 2 years, Talpa's back for more & this time, it's PERSONAL! Chapters 12 and 13 are now up! *Story will have slow updates from this point forward*
1. Chapter 1

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

_Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned. _

**Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with. This is mine and cannot be used without permission. The Ancient Armors, names and powers are mine. The names of the new characters are also mine. Ask for permission of use.**

Prologue

It was a warm, late July summer day. I picked up Rowen from summer school, where he was taking an early college course, and was driving us back to Mia Koji's home. It has been almost two years since Talpa, a demon lord of the Dynasty, tried to take over the ningenkai. Myself, Ro and the other Ronin Warriors defeated him and sent him back to his world. Mia helped up do this. We were all fourteen years old, with the exception of Kento, who had just turned fifteen. Mia was nineteen at the time. All so young and innocent. The Dynasty War changed our views for all time. For us teenager boys, those years were destroyed.

Rowen and I have known each other since we were eight years old. He moved here from America and is a walking genius. He normally has a book in his face but we talk about lots of things. We never run out of things to talk about, between his knowledge and my wisdom. We are close. He and I have confided in each other about things that the others in our 'Ronin Warrior Family' don't know of. And we have kept it that way. He is a brother to me. I mean, the others are too but we're closer. Rowen would be the first to back me up and vice-versa. There is no other way to describe him. If we had the same parents, we would have been twins.

"Almost seven years to the day," Rowen mentioned as I navigated a bend on the highway.

"I know," I said quietly. I knew all too well what he meant.

"Planning on going home this weekend?" Rowen asked me.

"I might."

"Mind if I tag?"

"Not at all."

The next five minutes were quiet. We are comfortable in the silence. It's almost as if we were meant to be twins. Which makes no sense at all. We are best friends. Seen a lot, shared a lot. He was there the day that we-no, can't think that right now…not while I'm driving.

Even after saving the ningenkai, Ro and I still train with our armors everyday. He's a true master of archery. There is no one that can match his skill, me included. I am a master swordsman. My weapon is the No-datchi. A difficult blade to master, as Rowen had so amply put it many times. I have tried to use the bow once. I nearly took out Ryo's eye. In other words, I was no where near the target Rowen had set up. Rowen tried to use my no-datchi. He could barely lift it off the ground an inch. We respect each other and our skills. Similar, yet different.

Ryo is our unofficial leader. He has a temper on him. But he has such fierce loyalty to us that I am proud to be led by him. He practices a few times a week with his twin katana. I often spare with him if Rowen is working on his archery. His endurance isn't as long as Rowen's but there have been sessions that surprise me. With Ryo, you get everything, even if you think he has no more to give. He is emotionally driven at times, which is why he led during the war. And is why I don't mind training with him when Ro is unavailable.

Cye, our resident confidant, is the youngest on our team. He knows us all quite well. He watches us at our best and worst, so he's not one you can lie to, even if I wanted to. And he has such trust in us. I have Halo, Ro has Strata, Ryo has Wildfire and Cye's armor is Torrent. Never challenge him to a swimming contest unless you want to be made a fool of. No one can beat Cye. In and out of his armor. No one can cook like him either. I'm decent enough but do not let Ryo and Rowen near a stove. At least Ro's food is edible. Ryo will burn the house down.

_Without any armor._

Kento, Cye's best friend since they were toddlers, is the carpenter of our team. A strong man, he is the bearer of the Hard Rock armor. He eats everything in the house but his woodworking skills are unmatched, just like Cye's cooking skills are unmatched. They put up with each other's antics quite well. Kento knew I needed a storage chest for my various swords and he made one for me. I never asked for it. It was done with such skill that I open the lid of the chest with such care so I don't put a single scratch on it. Kento can be full of himself and sometimes says things before thinking. He does have a temper as well, but not as violent as Ryo's. And he can out-eat us all. The All-You-Can-Eat places have to close when he shows up.

All of us are different. If it hadn't been for the armors and the war, we would have never met. I shook me head. "Plan on bringing your bow?" I asked him.

"Only if you don't plan on taking out anyone's eye," he chuckled.

Ro is the only one that I allow to tease me in such a fashion. Like I said, we were meant to be twins. How ironic that our friendship has deepen to that point. Unlike Kento, Cye and Ryo, who need some noise to help break the silence, Ro and I are at home with it-

Something then came from the corner from my eye. I slammed on the brakes, and my car swerved sideways. I saw the figure on the road as my car managed to do a 360 degree turn. This person was transparent but had white hair and hollowed eyes. I almost dented my car because of the jerk!

"Wha' the fuck!" cried Rowen as he and I exited the car.

"Hello, Sage of the Halo," said the person before them. "My name is RIKSHIRAN. I am hear to take you to my master."

"And who is your master?" asked Rowen as he felt the familiar power of his armor orb throb in warning.

"As if I must tell you, Ronin. My fight is not with you. You may leave," said Rikshiran in a dismissive tone. He waved the blue-haired teen away. His white skin seemed so out of place with his black robe and jagged, twin daggers.

"Screw you!" I cried as I changed into my sub-armor. I saw Rowen do the same. I knew we could take him.

But I felt a sudden choke hold around my throat and I was then jerked toward Rikshiran before I could cry out. I saw Rowen move from the corner of my eye but I landed up against Rikshiran. I felt something puncture me. It hurt but I didn't show it. You never give the enemy such knowledge. Even though it hurts. "My master has need of your blood, Date. So be ready to bleed for him." I felt the dagger turn and I was pushed away from him. I managed to stay on my feet, the pain threatening my vision and my ability to block it. The twisting of the blade was to bleed me and to increase the pain level of the wound. I realized that with my sub-armor on, that blade of his broke through. I never knew such a thing was possible.

Rowen leaped at Rikshiran with near-blinding speed but he never made contact with him; a force field electrocuted him. He screamed in pain, stuck as he was in the air, unable to do anything but be jerked about. He never lost his grip on his bow.

I never took my eyes off of Rikshiran. I wanted to help Rowen but I knew I was bleeding. I pushed the pain aside and raised my arm to the sky. "Armor of the Halo! Dao Gi!" As soon as my full armor was on me, I ran at him, my no-datchi raised. I met the twin daggers head-on. Rikshiran seemed to know me well; every attack was met with a counter. I had never met anyone who could match my skill. Well, there was one person…and only once. For many minutes, the fight continued. I was getting weaker-I had lost too much blood. I realized that this person had studied me. I also noticed that Rowen wasn't crying out anymore either. This was bad.

I fell to my knees without warning as Rikshiran came gloating, walking deliberately to me once I was on my knees. I refused to stay that way. I forced myself to my feet and lift my blade to him, refusing to make it easy for him. He stopped, merely grinned.

Rowen came out of no where and leaped into Rikshiran, both falling to the ground. They wrestled with the twin daggers. I saw the struggle between them, for Rikshiran wanted to plunged his daggers into Ro. I saw that Rowen managed to knock one far away. So they struggled with one dagger, one that kept getting closer to Rowen's throat…

My vision grayed. I dropped my sword and fell back to my knees. I watched as Rikshiran threw Rowen off of him, and Rowen flipped himself upright. I felt myself being lifted to my feet. My hearing was coming and going. But Rowen yelled something at Rikshiran and everything went blurry.

I heard a faint cry of anger…it sounded feminine…it wasn't possible…

Then everything went black as I felt myself being moved with blinding speed.

Chapter 1

"When are they going to get here!" cried Ryo impatiently. He paced angrily from one end of the living room to the other. He was nervous and upset; Rowen came in less than an hour ago saying that he and Sage were attacked and Sage was in his arms, unconscious. Mia ran to call Kayura-she was in the ningenkai for a tour of the many temples in Japan. Dais was with her.

"Take it easy, Ryo," Cye said gently, just as he handed Kento a plate of food. He had a first aid kit and sat next to Rowen, who had burn marks on him from the fight. "They'll get here."

"Sage is out cold upstairs! Don't tell me to calm down!" he snapped.

Kento stood up. He put the plate of half-eaten food on the table and went to stand by Cye. He sensed Ryo's temper was about to blow.

"Look, whoever it was wanted Sage. I say we have to protect Sage until we know what's going on," Rowen interjected. "And we can't rush off until Sage is better."

Ryo merely glared. But relented.

The front door suddenly flew open with a burst of wind and Kayura stood in the doorway, looking nervous in skinny jeans and a small top that showed off her flat stomach. "Greetings, Ronins. It has been awhile."

Kento whistled his appreciation.

Cye rolled his eyes. "Sage is upstairs, Kayura."

Kayura came inside and went straight upstairs. Dais came in afterwards, wearing his sub-armor. He stood just inside the doorway. "I need to know what happened," he said to them.

Rowen explained everything to Dais as Kayura went to Sage. Dais nodded, processing every detail.

"What was his name?" Dais asked.

"He called himself Rikshiran."

Dais lost all color in his face. He gripped the chair back that was in front of him. "It can't be…" he said to himself.

"What?" asked Ryo, almost afraid of the answer.

"Rikshiran was one of Talpa's most prized assassins. But I thought he was gone when Talpa was killed." Dais wanted to say more but didn't. He didn't like what was happening. This was not the first time someone from his past came to light. This was the first time someone from the past attacked. And it wasn't just anyone; it was the Ronins he had attacked. Dais had an idea as to what was going on.

"Okay, so there are a couple of baddies you guys haven't caught yet. What's the problem?" asked Kento.

"Rikshiran only acts on orders given to him, that's the problem."

"Ah, that's not good," Cye commented. He could sense that Dais wasn't telling them everything. He wasn't willing to call him out on it, though. Ryo looked ready to beat something and Torrent's bearer wasn't going to give him a reason to do so.

"You think?" Ryo said sarcastically. "So who gave the order?"

"I don't know-there's no one with any real hold on any army in the Dynasty. It has to be someone that has been hiding," Dais mused. "Someone _I _missed."

Kento, Ryo and Cye heard the anger he had at the lack of success.

"Whoever it is, I want to see him." Sage came down the stairs gingerly, looking slightly paler than usual but otherwise seemed alright. "I plan to return the favor."

"Sage?" said Ryo, almost delicately. "Why was this Rikshiran targeting you?"

"I don't know." Sage was very calm, which Rowen knew wasn't a good sign. "But I want to know who sent him." He sent a glare at Dais, which Dais returned in kind.

"We'll look into it," came Kayura's voice as she came down the steps behind Sage. "Dais, we need to head back and talk to Cale and Sehkmet. We may have to use our contacts, find out who it is. Something isn't right here."

Dais nodded and followed Kayura out the door. "We'll be in touch."

"I'm sure we will," came Ryo's voice as the door closed behind them without warning.

"I thought all of this was over," said Cye. "What are we going to tell Mia?"

"The truth," came Rowen's answer. "We'll have to practice, train. Whoever it is wants Sage. We have to protect him."

The others agreed. Sage just stared at his best friend.

Inside the Dynasty Realm, evil was brewing within a castle on the very outskirts of the Dynasty. The castle was a bronze color that had tarnished over time, as if a black sheen was put over it. It was crumbling; a side effect of the power that the Dynasty lost when the Ronins won in their last battle, which effectively closed nearly every gate to the ningenkai.

But it is never over.

_**Never, ever over.**_

The Ronins would soon learn that.

**Inside Said Castle…**

Hushed voice rang down the halls, as if afraid of the sound carrying itself outside the walls.

"My lord!" Rikshiran said in a low voice. "If we were able to attack the Ronins right away-"

"No," Talpa decreed. The lone figure sat on the tall-backed throne, the tarnished gold color apparent from the metal item.

"But, sir!" he protested.

"NO!" Talpa roared, standing up, which effectively silenced all that was present. "I have already sent my daughter to handle the matter personally," Talpa replied proudly. "After she has settled in. And unlike my former Warlords, she will never turn on me." Talpa looked at his remaining forces. Not even his former Warlords knew of half of the people who served him:

Gregoran, the assassin warrior.

Rikshiran, the demon warrior.

Alia, the succubus sorceress.

Druxton, the poison expert.

Ka'Ishiaria, the siren warrior.

Treyon and Vaeyon, the twin Master Swordsmen of the Aztec.

Kornic, the Master of the Bow.

Angelus, the Demon Commander.

Leigha-Shae, the Mistress of the Bo.

Battletrex, the Master Strategist.

And Matriatrix, his Master Sorceress.

Thanks to their continued service to him and his survival, he was ready to return to the ningenkai for the final time; he refused to lose again. And he had a few tricks up his sleeve for the Ronin Warriors. "Now, put all soldiers on stand-by. I want them ready at a moment's notice. Be ready for the former Warlords to head this way. I want no mistakes in their capture."

"Hai," all of the Warlords responded, fading back into the shadows.

As Sage and Rowen retired for the night, the two friends were quiet. They were obviously thinking the same thing. And neither wanted to admit it.

"Sage?" said Rowen quietly. "I don't think this was all coincidence."

"I know. I can't go home. I'll tell my parents. They would understand."

"Can we have a small one here? Just so you don't miss out. I'll be there." Rowen knew that this weekend was very important to Sage and his family. And he was hoping that it wasn't the beginning of another war. Sage was a master warrior. But even he didn't want to fight all the time. He simply did what he had to.

"We could. I have a few things stashed away. We'll need a private place to do it. The others wouldn't understand my-our need to do this."

"True." Rowen crawled into bed. "I'm going to withdraw from school for the rest of the summer. You need me here. And I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ro…what do you think would happen to me?"

"I don't want a repeat of seven years ago." Rowen turned to his side, closing his eyes. "That was a disaster on steroids."

"Me either," Sage admitted as he too, went to bed. "But we're not ten anymore."

Rowen snorted in response.

In another part of the castle, deep in the depths of its shadows, a soul woke up. It felt the pain and worry that Rowen projected unintentionally. For the second time in over five years, it was awake. _'Leave him alone! Don't let this happen again!'_ But the soul was quickly silenced by the darkness as it covered it, its voice gone with the silent power of evil…the silence of the darkness…

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

_Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned. _

**Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with. There are others out there that are trying to use such a concept. This is mine and cannot be used without permission. The Ancient Armors, names and powers are mine. The names of the new characters are also mine. Ask for permission of use**

****Sorry about the review. My much younger brother thought it would be nice to play around with my stuff. Next time, I won't leave the comp on while using the bathroom!****

Chapter 2

_It was another day at school. Ten-year-olds Sage Date and Rowen Hashiba were entering the school yard together. Other kids ran pass them, and the two were conversing quietly. Neither one noticed that the sky was darkening quickly. Or that a shadow was looming at the entrance of the schoolyard. _

_Sage and Rowen happen to look up and saw the darkened sky. They both looked back at the entrance and saw nothing. So they continued on to the doors. But before they could go in, fireballs began to rain down on the schoolyard-_

Rowen woke up. He sat up in his bed with a gasp. He looked over at Sage and the blond warrior was up as well. They stared at each other. Their eyes told the story. "It's all connected…" the blue-haired boy whispered.

The blond boy nodded, dread in his eyes.

Matriatrix had just finished lining her left set of shelves with many colored elixirs when Talpa's floating head made an appearance in her spell casting room. "Master Talpa," Matriatrix said calmly.

"Are you ready to battle the Ronins?" he asked her. "I cannot ill afford any mistakes this time around. The ningenkai _must_ be mine."

"I am always prepared for battle, my lord."

"And my daughter?"

"She is settling in as we speak… Are you sure you want to involve your daughter in such a way?"

"I must. I have lost all of my sons, Matriatrix. She is the only one left that I can utilize."

One figure and one animal arrived at golden double doors. They were quickly opened and both entered.

Catelyn and Sapphire arrived in their suite. Sapphire was a blue-tinted lioness trained by the now deceased Lord Sabre-Stryke to protect the young girl. Her golden eyes were always alert as the feline surveyed the new area. Since she was coming from her secondary palace, which was located on the opposite end of the Dynasty, the girl brought along her best servants-Ina and Amari- to unpack her stuff.

And they did. The main entry room was decorated in gold and silver hues. Bolts of cloth covered the walls and windows, giving color to the blandish walls. A sitting area of very large pillows adorned one corner, low tables on both sides of the pillows. A painting made of her family hung next to a window. The painting was of her siblings-Hariel, Savron, Dais, Lai and her. On impulse, she went to it and touched the picture of Dais. His blue eyes shined happily. They were such a happy family. But time had changed all that. Hariel, Savron and Lai were dead. She was dead…wasn't she? Catelyn grabbed her head. It was so hard to remember anything from five years ago-an issue her father had said would go away as she aged. She was still impatiently waiting.

"Princess? Are you ill?" asked Ina as she came into the main room.

"No. I'm fine." Catelyn moved away from the painting and walked over to the servant. "You and Amari did well. Arigato." Catelyn saw that Sapphire went to the kitchen area.

"Lord Talpa has the royal guard posted on this floor for you, my princess," said Amari. "He has left specific orders that you are not to be alone in this castle."

"Arigato." Catelyn's voice was slightly rough. It sounded almost wrong to her ears but she sat on her stacked pillows that were gathered in a corner. The gold and silver hues bounced off of the walls in dancing color. "Bring me my drink."

"Yes, my princess," said Ina.

Meanwhile, Leigha-Shae walked into the vacant courtyard with her bo. She took a quick scan of the area and then picked her spot. Her electric blue hair was quickly pulled back, and she began her katas with deadly grace and purpose.

Matriatrix watched from her perch high above the courtyard. Her daughter went through each kata with deadly skill. Her daughter was a true treasure. She could not wait for the day that her daughter would darken every dimension with her evil. She had a few ideas as to keep her family high in favor with Lord Talpa.

There was one person in the way.

His daughter, _Princess Catelyn._

His only daughter that she helped resurrect five years earlier. Three of his four sons were gone. One turned traitor.

It was just a matter of time before his two remaining children die as well…by her hands…and her daughter's.

Matriatrix smiled. _'This game will be most interesting…'_

Morning had arrived in the ningenkai and for the Ronins at the Koji Manor, it was another day of training. What happened to Rowen and Sage had rattled them all enough to start training in earnest again.

As Sage made his way down the steps, the phone rang. He got it on the second ring. "Hello?" he said quietly, elegantly.

"Sage? It's your mother."

"Mom…hi. What's wrong?" he had asked, almost hesitantly.

There was a pause. "Sage, your grandfather had an accident. We need you here this weekend."

"Is he okay?" Sage asked, a slight worry in his voice.

"His misjudged the new steps we installed. He will be laid up for a few days. We need you here for the ceremony."

"Mom…you know about the trouble we ran into yesterday. Are you sure you want me there?"

"Yes. Your sisters will be here too. Please, Sage. You should be here."

Sage didn't sigh out loud. He knew his mother's tone. "I'll be there. Can Rowen come?"

"He is always welcomed here, my son. I will see you both tonight." She hung up the phone quietly.

Sage did the same, sighing. "Kuso."

"Sage? Was it for you?" Mia had asked as she left the kitchen.

"Yeah." Sage turned around and headed up the steps to his room. He said nothing to Rowen, who was reading, and began to pack a bag. As soon as he was packed, however, Rowen looked up. "So you're going home?"

"Have to. My grandfather got hurt. My parents want me there."

Rowen grinned. He reached under his bed and pulled out a bag himself. " I better tag along." He stood up.

Sage smiled, a rare smile that spoke volumes. "Might as well. _Everyone_ will be there." He cringed.

Rowen laughed.

The two Ronins left their shared room, letting the others know that they were leaving…

Meanwhile, in the Dynasty…

Cale looked at Catelyn's old castle in the distance from his steed. He knew something felt wrong. The last two years hadn't prepared him for the _wrongness_ he felt. And it was from that castle.

Sehkmet came upon him seconds later on horseback as well, looking at the castle. "Cale?" he asked.

"Something's in that castle. I can feel it."

"Want to take a look? Kayura and Dais will be back shortly." Sehkmet's green hair blew gently with the sudden breeze.

"Yeah. Let's go." Both Cale and Sehkmet put their helmets on and headed off to the old castle…

Talpa looked around at his new main throne room. It was slightly brighter than what he liked but he chose not to change a single thing. After all, this was his daughter's main palace. He stood in front of the throne, smiling at the sheer number of soldiers that stood in the throne room with him. "I want Treyon and Vaeyon here at once."

One of the soldiers left the room without a word, to do as his lord requested.

Angelus appeared suddenly in the throne room. "Forgive my intrusion, Lord Talpa, but I have spotted the traitors Cale and Sehkmet heading this way. What would you like done?"

Talpa raised an eye in surprise. "So…they are coming this way. Take Treyon and Vaeyon with you, Angelus." Talpa saw that the twin warriors were now in the throne room. "You three will capture Cale and Sehkmet for me. Put them in my special dungeon room for traitors. Together."

"What about Kayura and Dais?" asked Vaeyon in his raspy voice.

"They will come for their comrades soon enough…"

Cye was in the kitchen getting lunch ready when Rowen and Sage came down the back steps, both slinging bags. "Um, what's going on?" he asked carefully. They were somewhat on the edge as of late.

"My mom called. My grandfather got hurt. I have to go home for the weekend. Rowen's coming along," Sage explained.

"Does Ryo know?" Cye asked.

"Screw Ryo. My family called. I'm going home. End of story." Sage headed for the door.

"Don't you think Ryo should know you two are going to be gone?" Cye asked them. "I mean, so he doesn't send us all out looking for you two."

"Well, Cye has a point Sage," Rowen pointed out.

"Look, I'd rather not hear Ryo complain."

"I wouldn't." Cye, Rowen and Sage looked to the doorway and saw Ryo standing there, with Kento right behind him. "But I would have like to have known. So since I do, just watch your backs. This isn't even close to being over," Ryo cautioned.

Rowen and Sage nodded. They both left mere seconds later.

Cye stared at Ryo. "Wow. Look what a few years can do to change a man."

"I wanted to punch him, Cye. Don't make me a saint yet. Kento, let's get to that game."

"Oh yeah! And Cye, I'm getting starved!" Kento went to the game console.

"You're always starved, Kento!" Cye interjected but he sighed to himself.

Catelyn opened her battle chest that she kept with her at all times. She was alone in her suite now. Ina and Amari had gone to make dinner. Sapphire, her loyal companion, was napping in the main room. She rarely had such moments to herself. She pulled out a covered blade that was very long. She placed it in her lap and uncovered it. It was a golden No-Datchi blade, hand carved by the once master swordsman, Sabre-Stryke. There was a kanji etched on the blade closest to the hand guard on the weapon. In fact, there were three kanji on it. Sabre-Stryke had told her that someday she would understand the order of the kanji. She refused to accept that he had turned traitor. He never kept secret that he felt the Dynasty was going in the wrong direction. She had hoped that when she ruled, he would be the leader of her royal guard. But now, that was no long a possibility. She whispered the kanji words in reverie:

"Heart…Wisdom…Life…"

A sudden fear gripped her as she hastily covered the weapon and she put it away. As she placed the weapon carefully into the chest, she saw a thin ribbon on the side. She pulled it out.

It was a worn, pink ribbon. It was dirty. But a sudden memory came to her:

'_You need to hang on to this ribbon, little one. It is a mark of innocence.'_

Catelyn didn't know the woman's voice. It wasn't her mother's, that she knew. The young princess put the ribbon back and closed the chest lid. As she stood, she had the feeling of not being safe. Which was silly. Her father was there in the palace. Why wouldn't she be safe with her own father?

Catelyn tired of dealing with such silly notions and feelings…But she had the feeling that what she was feeling was not her own. And she was tired of that as well.

In the main room, Sapphire perked her head up and seemed surprise to see who was there, fading in and out.

The ghostly hand reached out to the nose of the animal and it went through it. "It is almost time, Sapphire. We cannot allow Talpa to win. He cannot have them both-the ningenkai will surely parish if he did." The ghost then heard steps coming its way and it faded away, as to keep from being discovered.

A knock came at the door.

Catelyn came out to the door just as Sapphire stood. "Who," came the girl's answer.

"Alia, my princess."

Catelyn cautiously opened the door. Alia stepped inside gingerly.

Alia was a succubus, a mid-level sorceress. Her wings were lavender in color and she had a seductive look in her midnight blue eyes. Her skin was flawless. So soft, so porcelain-looking. She wore red thigh-high stockings and a one-piece body suit. It began at her ample breasts and it was black. It covered her stomach and she wore elbow-length black gloves. She had on her knee-length black boots, every piece of black on her was shiny, as if just polished. Her lavender hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "I thought we could continue where we left off." She closed the door behind her.

"I…I'm not sure we should. After all, I have a mission to complete."

"I know. He wants you to spy on the Ronins. Your servants are off making sure no one poisons your food. I'm just here to service my princess." Alia's wings spanned out and curled around Catelyn suggestively. The wings pulled the reluctant princess to her. "Do you want to be serviced? You haven't blown off any steam in some time."

"I hate it when you do that." Catelyn smiled at the older woman. Alia was the youngest next to her but she was still over several hundred years old. But she looked no older than nineteen. Leigh-Shae was nearly 1900 years old. And Matriatrix was as old as dirt. Alia seemed to be the closest thing to a friend she had outside of Ina and Amari. "I would like to."

"Come to me, my princess Catelyn. Allow me to service you."

Catelyn reached up to Alia's head and smiled before pulling it down to kiss her.

Once their lips parted, Alia carried the young girl over to her "study" as Sapphire went to guard the doorway. The succubus lay the girl upon the empty table and she stepped back. "Are you ready?"

"Are you sure I'm not betraying any future husband by doing this?"

"No. You are a virgin still. That is to be given only to your husband. No one else." Alia went to undo the ties at Catelyn's shoulders. The princess offered no resistance as the ties were undone. "And I know what you like. Why should men get all the fun?"

Catelyn chuckled. "You're right, Alia."

Sapphire's ears curled to her head as Catelyn's soft cry of pleasure hit her. But her topaz-colored eyes stayed trained on the door.

Dais and Kayura entered the tower that was built for them when Talpa's Dynasty fell a few years ago. The two ancient warriors walked inside as the torches lit up one by one. The two quickly changed into their sub-armors. Because even in the Dynasty, there were still people trying to do harm to the fragile peace they worked hard to get.

"Dais, Cale and Sehkmet aren't here," she said. "Maybe we should go after them?"

"No. They will be back. They can handle themselves. You, on the other hand Kayura…" He guided her over to the fire that still roared in the fireplace and sat her on some soft cushions. "You got weak after healing Halo. You rest."

"Dais…something's not right. We both know Rikshiran. He's got a new master. I know it."

"We'll wait on Cale and Sehkmet to get back. Then the four of us will plan…I'm not about to let him roam free, terrorizing anyone he wants."

The Date home was fairly large for a family of their standing. The main home stood yards away, directly behind the Date dojo, which was the home of Masamunte Date. There was a driveway, which started on the left side of the dojo and led right up to the main house. Sage drove up the drive with ease, with Rowen in tow. They had decided on separate cars.

Sage parked the car next to a jeep on the right side of the house. As he and Rowen got out, Sara Date, Sage's mother, greeted them as she exited the door. "Seiji! Rowen!" She ran up to the boys and hugged each one eagerly. "I'm glad you two could come!"

"Thanks, mom." Sage smiled a little.

"Your sisters are here already." Sara Date ushered the two quickly into the house, giving them no chance to get their things.

One of Sage's older sisters, Amie, was in the kitchen, waiting by the oven. Her jet black hair was pulled into a long ponytail, and her violet eyes danced when she saw her brother. "Hi, Seiji-kun."

"No fancy clothes, Amie?" Rowen teased her as was his normal greeting for her.

"I can't if I'm baking, _Rowen._" Amie patted them on the shoulder. "I was able to get this weekend free this month. Goodness, Seiji! Your hair's a mess!" Amie pulled a comb from her pocket.

Sage held up his hands in surrender. "Don't touch the hair!"

Rowen chuckled.

"If you're looking for Raine, she's with grandfather." Amie then put on some oven gloves and opened the oven door.

Sage sighed as if defeated as he left the kitchen.

Rowen followed him into the living room area. The two Ronin Warriors watched as Raine's hands moved rapidly, conversing with their grandfather. He looked to another woman, one a bit older, who seemed to be talking. The two waited until Sage's grandfather wheeled himself away. Raine's shouldered slouched.

"Don't let him get to you," said Sage quietly.

The older lady moved her hands and Raine turned around. "Seiji! Rowen!" she said hoarsely. She ran to them both and hugged them fiercely.

When they parted, Raine smiled at them.

Rowen signed, "How's the implants going?"

Raine signed back, "I'm still getting use to hearing again."

Sage watched the translator. "I take it Grandpa refuses to sign."

The translator signed to Raine and she signed, "At least I wasn't born deaf."

Rowen told Sage and he nodded. Raine had gotten ill as a toddler. The doctors were able to save her but she lost her hearing. She learned sign language and their parents hired a translator. Six months ago, she got cortical implants. She could hear but often signed when the sounds around her overwhelmed her. Sage never really learned to sign but Rowen already knew the language. So Sage and Raine were never close.

"Where's dad?" Sage asked, talking slowly.

"Out back," came Raine's hoarse voice.

Both boys nodded and headed out back.

Daio saw the boys heading his way as he stood up from the oversized cherry blossom tree. The older Date pushed his mop of hair back from his face but a couple of strands fell back into his eyes. "Seiji, Rowen," he said quietly, his near-black eyes storming with lightning.

"Mister Date," said Rowen respectfully.

"Dad." Sage nodded to him in greeting.

"Seiji…you're being targeted," Daio had said directly.

"Ro and I figured that. Is it the armor?" Sage asked.

"It's far more than the armors. It is our family legacy." Daio watched Rowen's eyes squint in suspicion. "I'm afraid that the Ronin Warriors of this generation may not be strong enough to save the ningenkai."

"What do you mean?" Rowen asked. "You know we killed Talpa, right?"

"Yes, you stopped him. It is seven years to the day, boys. What happened the other night was deliberate."

"Dad…we already lost a few members of our family to the Dynasty. Are you saying I'm next?"

"If your team cannot find your hearts, then yes."

Sage's eyes widened, as if he understood the severity of the situation at hand. He looked at Rowen. He understood as well.

"NO offense, Mister Date, but we're not going to bow to the Dynasty. Not now…not ever." Rowen folded his arms seriously.

"None of this would be happening if Seiji had not lost our treasure!" boomed Sage's grandfather. He continued wheeling himself away, mumbling under his breath.

"Don't listen to my father, Seiji. You and the armor are safe. That's all that matters to your mother and I."

Sage sighed. "I know dad, but he has a point. Seven years ago, we lost so much more…Ro and I are going to spar. We'll be back by dinner." Sage hurried off, and Rowen began to follow.

"Rowen?" said Daio. "Watch his back…and yours."

"Always, Mister Date." Rowen hurried off to catch up to Sage.

Daio turned to watch the boys go. He did not envy them. For this current generation, Seiji and Rowen were the most powerful of the Ronin Warriors. _He_ had been the most powerful of his generation before them, but only possessed ½ of the power his own son wielded.

However, unlike the current generation of Ronin Warriors, he knew one critical piece of info, and it involved the Ancient One's staff.

There are six rings on the staff.

Once upon a time…

There was suppose to be-

"Daio! I need your help!" cried his wife, Sara. "The roast is too heavy!"

Daio headed back to the house. He paused at the steps and looked back in the direction that Sage and Rowen took. Then his final thought returned.

Once upon a time, there was suppose to be _six._

_Six Ronin Warriors._

Cye entered the living room area with a tray full of sandwiches for Ryo and Kento, who had been playing video games all morning. He placed the tray on the coffee table and stepped away.

"Thanks Cye!" Kento said just before shoving the first sandwich into his mouth.

Ryo nodded his thanks. He didn't take a sandwich, however. He was focused on the game.

Cye decided to go outside. He quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. He stepped off the porch and looked toward the sky.

There were things that Cye wanted to know. He knew Sage and Rowen were hiding a secret. Something they knew but not the others. Considering that this new enemy was gunning for Sage, he understood that the others needed to know what they knew.

But they ran off to Sage's family home.

He was going to ask them out-right once they got back.

Unaware that he was being watched, a pair of red-orange eyes watched him from the edge of the forest. Waiting…

Sage sat on a large rock near the edge of the crystal blue waterfall on the Date property. He watched the water rush down rapidly. Rowen stood a few feet away, waiting.

"Do you remember this place, Ro?" Sage asked.

"Yeah. The hot summers swimming here…" Rowen trailed off.

"Ro…I hate to say it but the Dynasty's back."

"Sage, we took out Talpa. The Dynasty is dead," Rowen reasoned.

"The Dynasty attacked our school seven years ago and again two years ago. It's all connected. Whoever is in charge knows our secret."

"Sage…that would mean that this person, demon or whatever…knows about your other powers." Rowen whistled suddenly, realizing the scope of the situation. "When you got captured two years ago."

"I know I never spoke of it. I didn't think it was important to mention it." Sage turned to stare into Rowe's eyes. "There were others there. I didn't end up with Cye right away. We had never seen them before and I never saw them after. There were two females and one male. There were debating as to what to do with me. One of the females kicked me in my ribs over and over again…I think it was out of boredom. But then Talpa appeared and ordered them to place me with Cye."

Rowen nodded, as if to mull over the info.

"Ro…It was what she said before I blacked out that now got my attention…she said, 'You Dates are nothing but trouble.'"

Rowen's eyes widened. "You sure?"

"Yeah. It was plural. As if she had encountered other members of _my_ family," Sage reasoned.

"And maybe not necessarily ones still alive." Rowen grabbed Sage's arm and yanked him off the rock hastily. "We need to talk to your dad. Now."

The two ran back toward Sage's home.

Catelyn sighed as Alia brushed her long hair with deliberate strokes of her hairbrush. Sapphire was taking a nap and Ina and Amari were preparing her bath. "Alia…?"

"Yes Princess?" Alia's seductive voice hitched slightly.

"I have been feeling…odd. As if there are two sets of memories within me. The dreams I experience are very odd. It's probably nothing but those headaches are now back."

Alia barely held in a gasp. "Perhaps I can take a peek inside and see if I can ease-"

"CATELYN! Report to the throne room!" boomed Talpa's voice.

Catelyn sighed. She stood up, and Alia stepped back. Sapphire was at her feet instantly. "Alia, accompany me to the throne room, please."

Ina and Amari looked at each other as the other three left the suite. Once they were gone, the two servants began to whisper among themselves..

"It's happening…"

"The spell's weakening…"

"If we wait too long, Talpa will notice."

"But we can't just start casting weakening spells. Matriatrix will know her spell was being tampered with…"

"I wish Master Sabre-Stryke was here. He'd know what to do…"

"Alia seems to know the truth…"

"Can she be trusted?"

Within the body of Princess Catelyn, a different battle was taking place. There was a room with a locked door. Inside the room was a wall. A wall of green, icky goo. There was a body trapped within the green gooey-looking wall. The knees poked out with torn jeans. The arms also poked out at various points, showing a torn, long sleeved white shirt. A head also poked out of the wall, two braided pigtails fell forward, one missing a pink ribbon. The bangs, which were long, were blonde. Her skin was pale but still had a slight brown tone to it.

Just on the inside of the locked room was Kenishen, a spirit demon whose job was to keep the girl quiet. Kenishen had kept the girl asleep for the most part. Every now and then, for the past five years, she woke up briefly. She tried to get free, managed it once two years ago and failed.

Kenishen smiled. He knew that Master Talpa wanted this girl guarded and suppressed until he called for the demon spirit. He remembered the day when Princess Catelyn was brought back to life and he was asked to keep the true owner of the princess' body quiet. It was utter chaos without the guidance of the young girl that the people of the Dynasty adored. Just like her mother before she, she was a treasured daughter.

This was his easiest job ever…

Within the Spirit Realm, several spirits looked on the events happening between the Dynasty and the ningenkai with worry.

"Anubis…perhaps you need to visit the Ronins first."

Anubis glanced at the second spirit, the one with blue hair, with apprehension. "If we interfere, anything can go wrong…"

"If we had done our job years ago, Catelyn would not be defying the moral laws of the universe. An innocent child would not be Talpa's sacrifice!" said the blue-haired spirit.

"Alecto is correct," said a third spirit. His torn cloak gave away his identity-The legendary Lord Sabre-Stryke. "If we had done our job, the Ronin Warriors would be whole right now."

"And should I return as a ghost, or as a person?" came Anibus' sarcastic attitude.

"Don't mock them, Anibus," came a forth spirit's voice. He came toward them, his long, black hair pulled into a ponytail. His tiger-blue eyes glared at Anubis. "I still hold some power here. I can make you alive again. But you would be without an armor. Unless Sabre-Stryke gives up his."

"If you think we should interfere, Hariel, then let us do this," came Sabre-Stryke's answer.

"Then, let's do this." Anubis stood ready before the three spirits-Sabre-Stryke, Alecto and Hariel. "We will help the Ronins become whole again. After all…"

"They are missing the heart of the team," finished Alecto.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

_Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned. _

**Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with. There are others out there that are trying to use such a concept. This is mine and cannot be used without permission. The Ancient Armors, names and powers are mine. The names of the new characters are also mine. Ask for permission of use.**

Chapter 3

Kayura felt Dais' arms around her waist as they stared at the fire in their cabin near the ruined relic that was Talpa's palace. They were waiting on the arrival of Cale and Sehkmet. "Dais…something's wrong."

"I know." His voice quivered slightly. He knew something was indeed wrong. He knew things that the others weren't aware of. He could sense the stirring of power being localized in one place…the one place that he had always found solace in: Catelyn's Palace. But if Sehkmet and Cale sensed the same thing, they would have gone toward it. Sehkmet and Cale were older than Dais, more seasoned than him…yet there was a nagging feeling that something was happening in the shadows…and it was about to go mainstream…

"Kayura…gather your things. We're going to the Ronins. We're not safe." Dais released Kayura and turned to watch the door and windows.

Recognizing the low tone in his voice, Kayura left him to gather her bags. While she was gone, Dais saw the flicker of shadows by the window. His stomach knotted. He didn't want it to be true.

Kayura came back quickly with two bags. "Dais, I'm going to open the portal." She raised her staff and chanted quietly. The portal to the ningenkai opened and Dais rushed her through right after he stepped in.

Seconds later, the door blew up, scattering the splinters everywhere. Treyon entered the home first, sword raised. Then his twin, Vaeyon followed. Both were hard to tell apart with the braided black hair and coal-colored eyes.

"They're gone," Vaeyon commented. "I wanted blood."

"Dais sensed us," Treyon said. "We will not fail Master Talpa. We will get him and Kayura. Since he's being a coward, shall we travel to the ningenkai?"

Vaeyon grinned wickedly.

The twin Aztec warriors walked back out, the need of blood lusting in their eyes.

Kento stood up when Cye came back into the house. "Hey Cye. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just worried." Cye then headed off to the kitchen.

Ryo quickly stood next to Kento. "Go outside and clear your head, Kento. Maybe that's all Cye needed."

"You'll talk to him, right?" Kento asked.

"Yeah." Ryo headed off to the kitchen.

Kento opened the door and exited.

Outside, balanced precariously on a tree branch of a tree closest to the Ronin home, was a girl about 16 years of age. She was unseen at the moment. _'I love hiding among everyone.'_ She watched Kento as he headed to the trees and to the beginning of the forest. She had long, white hair that was pulled into a thick braid as her blue eyes flashed. Her outfit was very similar to the one Kayura had worn in the days before she turned good. Her leggings were black and the tank-style bodysuit was a deep gray. Over her C-cup breasts was a bronze breastplate, extending over the shoulders and down to her wrists.

Around her waist was the same metal, styled like the Ronins' armor, protecting her thighs and butt. From her knees down were her shin guards. Settled on her left hip was a large bronze ring, and behind her, resting on the upper thigh was a bronze metal staff. On her thighs were her sais, one on each thigh.

She waited for Kento to move under the tree she was in and braced herself to land behind him. She wanted her shot at Kento, because he was considered the strongest of the Ronins. In the Dynasty, few could match her skill. At least, her father said so. And if Treyon and Vaeyon did their job, Kayura and Dais would not be able to help…

Kento stood at the edge of the forest, looking out into it. He thought about Sage and now the trouble the Warrior of Wisdom was in. He suspected that Sage was hidden something…_something_ that might help clear up what was going on. But the blond was notorious for not revealing much about himself. Only Rowen knew him well, and the blue-haired boy wasn't the type to spill the bearer of Halo's secrets. He felt the faintest of wind behind him and he whirled around. And came face-to-face with a small girl with white hair pulled into a braid and dark, bronzed-colored makeshift armor. It reminded him of Kayura's armor when he first met her. And now, this girl wore something similar. On her left wrist was a dulled-colored gold bracelet with a white pearl in its middle. His stomach flopped. "Who are you?" Kento demanded. _'Damn, she looks like Dais.'_

"I am the strongest of the New Dynasty Warlords. And you are Kento of Hard Rock, the strongest of the Ronin Warriors. I challenged you, warrior. To a battle of strength and skill. Do you accept?"

"New Dynasty Warlords! Talpa's still alive!" _'That can't be!'_

"Of course," she said calmly, as if it was common knowledge.

"CYE! RYO! WE GOT COMPANY!" cried Kento, as he shifted to his left side to a fighting stance.

Just as the door was thrown open, the girl smiled. "Wrong move, Hard Rock." She raised her left arm into the air. "ARMOR OF THE CRESCENT SUN! DIYA-NICHI!"

"WHAT THE-!" Kento heard Ryo say.

The sun that was set so high in the sky was suddenly eclipsed by a dark mass. It darkened the skies and ground, blackening everything as sakura petals rained down on them all. As the petals touched the girl, they transformed the makeshift armor into a deep bronze and off-white armor. A cloth was belted over her body, the symbol marking what was happening in the sky. All of her weapons were in the same exact locations as before, except the sais, which were now in her hands. She then whispered something and 400 of Talpa's soldiers came existence. "Soldiers! Attack the remaining Ronins! Hard Rock is mine!"

The soldiers ran right toward Cye and Ryo, who began to armor up as they ran to help Kento.

Kento called on his armor as well.

She stood there, waiting. "I am called Catelyn." It was said with such calm, as if there was no impending battle awaiting her.

Kento charged at Catelyn while the others were engaged by the soldiers. When he was close enough, she grabbed his tetsubo as it was lunged at her. She winced as the blades pierced her skin. But she kept a hold on it and threw him and the tetsubo aside. "I hope you still want to fight me. That wasn't much of a shot." She smiled at him. As if this was nothing but a game she was playing.

Kento glared at her with uncaring eyes. "You wanted to fight me? You got it!" With that, he charged her again.

She quickly pulled out her bo staff and extending it, she lunged it at Kento. He dodged the bo staff as it was aimed at his head. He tried to sweep her legs from under her, but Catelyn dodged the leg sweep, and elbowed him in the jaw. He staggered back, blood arcing from his mouth. He placed his hand against his jaw. It was sore and she wasn't pulling punches. She landed a few feet from him, her bo staff held out to defend herself should he try to ram her again. He took the time to admire this girl. Checking her earlier confirmed the lush curves she was sporting. He couldn't help himself; he was definitely interested in Catelyn. It was just too bad she was on the wrong side.

Then again, when has that stopped Kento of Hard Rock?

Catelyn watched how Kento stared at her with interest. He was definitely thinking something the way his expressions ran across his face. She felt like a girl in that moment, blushing slightly at being noticed. She then shook her head, realizing the gravity of the situation. "Hey get that goddamn smirk off your face and fight, idiot!" She ran up on him and smacked him in the face.

"Wha-?" Kento snapped out of his stupor, but Catelyn was on him. A hit to his knee buckled him, a kick to his ribs rattled them, a second slap to his face pissed him off. When her fist came for another punch, he grabbed it. Dropping his tetsubo, he managed to punch her hard in the ribs before she flipped herself free and away from him. "What? Running away already?"

"Not by a long shot, Kento." Catelyn felt the pain in her ribs. She heard the crack of her armor and winced, gathering herself for her next assault. The stories were true-Kento was so strong that he could crack her armor, _an Ancient Armor no less. _She would not lose to him.

Kento wasn't going to wait. He swung a punch at her head but she dodged it, falling on her butt and kicked upward with her leg. Kento back-flipped away, her kick barely making contact. He startled himself by doing such a move. "So you're a kicker. Should've known you'd try that like every other girl."

Catelyn got back up. _'The stories never said he was agile too! Then again, by looking at him, no one could see that.' _Her eyes flashed again. "I'm not like every other girl, Kento." She glanced at her hands, seeing blood there. She hadn't seen her own blood in nearly two years. She saw Kento come at her again, fist cocked. She caught it as soon as he threw it. "You made me bleed, jerk!" She kicked him in the balls.

Kento gasped, clutching himself and falling to the ground. Not even mystical armor could have protected him from such a blow.

Catelyn sat on top of him the instant he was down. She threw a hand to his throat as she grasped one of her sais. He began to choke. He struggled to move his arms but something was holding them down. And Catelyn obviously didn't weigh enough to hold down his arms. "That was fun, Kento. But I have to end it. Sage is mine. He will join us Warlords. Remember that." Her sai was raised and lowered.

Kento let out an agonizing cry as the sai penetrated his armor and went completely through it in seconds. The grass under Kento turned red, and a pool was forming. Catelyn got up and smiled. Then her eyes flashed again and a sadness touched her features. "Tootles, Ronins!" she called out. She then faded away in a swirling fog.

"KENTO!" cried Cye as he caught the blow that took Kento down. He knew he had to hurry. Cye fought back in earnest as he slowly made his way to Kento.

"WEB OF DECEPTION!"

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!"

Webbing and chains infused with energy hit many Dynasty soldiers as Kayura and Dais came toward them in full armor as well. It freed up Cye and he dashed to Kento's side.

With the help of Kayura and Dais, Ryo was able to send the soldiers packing and once the soldiers were gone, all of them ran to Cye and Kento's side. Kayura immediately went to her knees and bowed her head trying to heal Kento.

Kento's eyes opened up instantly, feeling the pain of healing that was so evident in his eyes. "Where…is she? Cye?" he whispered. "Where _is_ she, Cye!"

"Rest, Kento. We got you," came Ryo's voice.

"She…she said…her name was Catelyn. Talpa's alive. And Sage was…hers…" his voice trailed off, passing out again.

Dais went pale at the news.

Rowen and Sage got ready for the ceremony in silence. Each young man was in his own thoughts.

Rowen couldn't believe that Sage never said a word about the people he'd seen or that they mentioned his family by name. That meant that whoever Rikshiran worked for, knew of the Date family. And Sage was in danger now. But why did this person, demon or whatever want Sage?

Sage pulled on his jacket and felt like something wasn't right. It was either his nerves or that whoever wanted him was watching and waiting…He looked at the balcony door.

"Sage? What is it?"

Sage took a quick glance at Rowen then at the seemly empty space in front of the balcony door that was connected to his old room. "Nothing. It's…nothing." He turned to leave the room, seeing as Rowen was already out the door. He looked back again at the balcony doors. Then he left.

Rowen and Sage found everyone outside near the terrace, which was off to the right of the house. Raine and Amie were outside with their long kimonos, along with Sara Date. Daio and Masamunte wore black suits. All of them went before the small shrine that was made and placed within the terrace. "We ask our ancestors to bless our current family as it is," began Daio. "We humbly ask for their help once again. Our charge is still missing after 7 years. It is not the fault of my son. A child cannot protect and undo the mistakes of the adults." Daio glanced at his father to silence him. "The attacks have begun again. Only our charge and my son can end this war forever. Help us, ancestors."

The sky crackled with thunder for several minutes…Then the sky opened up and a ray of light shined onto Rowen and Sage. The rest of the family smiled, realizing that the ancestors of the Date family were bestowing their strength onto them, the two warriors present. After several minutes, the ray of light dissipated and the sky darkened again.

"Seiji…Rowen…it looks like you two are going to find our missing charge," Daio beamed. "You two have been blessed."

Sage and Rowen looked at each other.

Their secret would have to come out now.

They knew they couldn't do it alone.

The others had to know too.

And even the former Warlords.

Both were thinking the same thing.

If the Dynasty was after Sage, then the Date family's charge was in the Dynasty.

And if that was true, the former warlords were the only ones that could help them locate this charge. And if they found this charge-

The Dynasty is so dead.

Cale slowly woke up. His head pounded as he lifted his head. And cursed in an ancient language.

He recognized Talpa's throne room. For a moment, he thought someone had rebuilt it but when he saw the gold and silver thread that weaved through the walls, he knew.

"Hello, _Cale_," came a soft, menacing voice. The greeter was a young girl, about 5 feet tall…with piercing blue eyes and white hair. "Cale, you don't think I'm a ghost, do you?" she asked after seeing his shocked look.

"You're…you're alive! I saw you dead! I helped lower you into the ground!"

"No, you didn't. My father was able to save me. He warned me that you and Sehkmet would lie. Since you're going over to meet up with Sehkmet, know now that your armors are with Talpa. And you won't be getting them back."

"Catelyn! Talpa always hated your goodness! He could not have destroyed it!" he reasoned. Dais had been in charge of the young girl from her birth until her untimely death.

"JUBAN! Treyon and Vaeyon will escort you to your final resting place…" Catelyn turned on her heels and calmly walked away.

Dais waited until Cye and Ryo were settled in before talking. "I know this Catelyn that Kento spoke of."

Ryo took a quick look at Dais. "What do you mean?"

"Catelyn…is a strong warrior. And she is…my baby sister."

"WHAT!" cried Cye. "She put a hole in Kento!"

"Catelyn was resurrected by Talpa 5 years ago. But she doesn't know that. So the fact that she's out in the open means…Talpa is alive. And active."

"FUCK!" cried Ryo.

"And there's something else you should know," Dais added. He didn't want to reveal what he was about to. He seemed ashamed to ever admit such a thing. "It's about Talpa."

Ryo snapped. He grabbed Dais by the front of his shirt and jerked Dais to him. "You son of a bitch! You knew he was alive!"

"Ryo!" Dais pushed him away. "Let me finish, damn you! Talpa is my _sire_!"

Utter silence…

Stunned silence…

A pin dropped.

Cye, the voice of reason, stared at Dais in disbelief. "You're serious."

"I am. I would never joke of such a horrible thing. Let me explain…Talpa had five children," Dais began. "I'm the middle child. Hariel and Savron were older. Lai and Catelyn were younger. Talpa had Hariel killed when Hariel challenged him. Savron was killed in battle. Lai was poisoned by an enemy of the Dynasty. But Catelyn…my little sister…that's his true treasure. She was…she was assassinated as a child. Then five mortal years ago, she came back. Healed and hardened. I thought it was some sick joke. But Talpa assured me that it was her and she never died." Dais' fists were balled. "It was strange having her around again. The decade without her was bad for me. We were close. Pretty close-to the point that I didn't want her like me. It was too late when she was attacked…This isn't easy to speak of. I know Talpa really wants Sage. Catelyn was always protected, staying at the second palace until now. He's out to get what he thinks is his."

"Which is Sage. But why?" Ryo asked.

"I wish I knew," came Dais' answer.

"And no one knew?" asked Cye.

"Anubis was the only one I ever told. I mean, if I told everyone, then everyone would have been after me for favors. I was only a favored son as long as I obeyed him and had the armor."

"I was wondering when you would say something." Kayura saw three sets of eyes on her as she made her way down the steps to them.

"How did you know?" Dais demanded of her.

"I have Anubis' armor. I gained all of his knowledge when he gave it to me," she answered. She stared at Dais. "Tell them everything, Dais. No holding back."

Leigha-Shae stood next to Matriatrix as Talpa entered their spell casting room. It was a rare appearance for Talpa but when he dared venture in, Matriatrix always made sure her daughter was present.

"Matriatrix." His authority-laced voice held a hint of respect for the ancient sorceress. "Is the armor ready?"

"Yes, my Lord." Matriatrix waved her hand. A small, darkened sphere appeared. Within it was a gray bracelet with a small, lapis-lazuli colored pearl captured between two golden links. "I have found one of the Ancient Armors of legend."

"We will proceed with the plan to capture Sage of the Halo. Once he is here, force the Armor of the Heavens onto him. Without the Date family to guide them, the Ronin Warriors will fall." Talpa's eyes sought out Matriatrix's daughter. "Leigha-Shae. You will go and capture Halo for me. My daughter has completed her task. I would like a true demonstration of your abilities."

Leigha-Shae bowed to Talpa. "As you wish, Lord Talpa." The dark sorceress' daughter turned on her heels and quietly left the room.

"Inform me when Halo is in our possession, Matriatrix." Talpa then exited the room as well.

Matriatrix grinned to herself. _'Everything is going according to plan…'_

Ryo listened intently to Dais. He couldn't believe that several women thought sleeping with the demon lord was a good idea. Or that Talpa had five kids, Dais included. "Your mom…was she willing?"

Cye elbowed Ryo. "Ryo!"

"Um…it was a duty to her. I mean, she was taken from her kingdom and family. But she made the best of it. My eldest brother was long gone by the time I was fifteen. He hated my mother. Hariel gave her respect at least. She died shortly after Catelyn was born, leaving me to raise her and Lai alone. Hariel did his best to help but none of us knew anything about a girl. And they both died before they were thirteen." Dais seemed saddened by the knowledge, which meant he blamed himself for their deaths.

"So Catelyn is your resurrected sister. You sure?"

"It was her, Wildfire. See, Catelyn had such power that Talpa wanted her to use it. But she was unwilling to. So he found a way to bring her back to use her powers. However, her powers were severely altered."

"How so?" came Kayura's question.

"She was a shadow necromancer. But now, she lost that power. And he may not be aware of it. She can still weave illusions, but that's it. The ability to trap anyone in a dark dream or to cast shadow over their bodies until they suffocated were gone. She can manipulate fire and light, and she _never_ had those powers. I do not think they are her real powers. They may be the result of tampering with life and death itself." Dais closed his eye. "I do not envy her. He had to tap into some serious demon magic to bring her back. And I doubt Catelyn's soul is at peace." He opened his eye again. "She doesn't deserve to have her soul tortured in such a way."

"So there may be a weakness we can use." Kayura went deep into thought. "Dais, I suspect the reason Talpa wants us four captured is you. The two of you have a deep connection. One strong enough to break his hold on her."

The phone rang, cutting into the conversation. Cye picked it up on the third ring. After a few seconds, Cye cut in. "WHOA! Mia, calm down. I-I don't think I heard you right…WHAT!" Cye's eyes widened in shock. "Okay, we're coming! Stay out of the way!" Cye hung up the phone. "Mia stumbled on a fight. Sage and Rowen are fighting someone. And their car was flipped over."

Kayura took charge. "I'll stay here. You three go help."

Dais, Ryo and Cye nodded in agreement.

One moment they were there.

The next…they were gone.

"_Sage?"_

_The soft voice startled Sage. He found himself in a serene forest. He knew he was dreaming-the forest was from the back of his home, a home he had left several years back until recently. He turned slowly, afraid to see the owner of the voice, knowing that he himself was not as strong as he acted. _

_The soft voice belonged to a tall sixteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and bright eyes. She was wearing torn dark jeans and a top that barely covered her breasts. She gave such a warm smile that he nearly choked with emotion. "Hi."_

"_Katie? You're alive!" he whispered, tears flowing freely. "My god…what happened to you!"_

"_I'll live, silly brother." Katie turned sideways, as if to look over her shoulder. "Why aren't you using you powers, Onii-chan?"_

"_I-I can't. Talpa will know about me too." Sage sounded selfish to his own ears._

_Katie chuckled. "He already knows. You can't be his." She sounded almost like she was pleading._

"_My powers?" he asked. "Am I that important?"_

"_As important as the ningenkai's fate," she answered him. "You told me when we were little that I had to embrace my powers, no matter how destructive they were. And I have. So why aren't you using your own advice?"_

"_Katie, they don't know about my powers. I can't use them." He saw Katie's shocked look. "I haven't since-"_

"_Close your eyes." Katie walked to him, glowing a soft amber._

_Sage noticed the glow. He waited until she got close and saw the laughter in her eyes. He missed her so much. "You got much taller." He then closed his eyes. _

"_You like tall." Katie closed her eyes reluctantly and her hands went to his temples._

_Sage felt a __**pop**__ in his head, and a warmth in his soul like no other. He felt her ki and was proud. Whatever was missing wasn't anymore. He was whole again. He opened his eyes, only to find Katie gone. Panic set in. "KATIE?"_

"_Use your heart, Onii-chan. Find me. I want to go home," her voice faded away as the wind blew._

"_DON'T LEAVE ME!" cried Sage. He fell to his knees, sobbing into the graying night that had suddenly came about. "Don't leave me again," he whispered._

Sage woke up just as Rowen turned abruptly at the next bend in the road. Sage gripped the handle of the passenger door in horror as he woke up. "Ro, you drive like a maniac!"

"Nice to see that you're awake! Besides, Kento's hurt! You felt him too! So sue me if I want to get there sooner!" Rowen kept his eyes on the road.

"I'd like to get to him-_alive!_" Sage spoke out. But inside, he wondered why after all these years, he was dreaming of her.

Rowen let up on the gas petal just slightly.

Sage never let go of the door handle.

Right after the ceremony, they both felt Kento getting kneed (and it hurt) and they took Rowen's car back. They felt him get gutted-and because he was wearing his armor, it alarmed them.

Then someone flashed onto the road, and slammed a bo staff down onto the road. It was too late for Rowen to stop but he hit the brakes anyway. The car hit something and was lifted into the air. Both Rowen and Sage braced themselves, their sub-armors coming to them just as the car was thrown over the road guardrail.

Meanwhile, Mia Koji had just turned the bend, desperate to catch up to Sage and Rowen. She had seen Rowen's car driving at a high rate of speed and went after them. She slammed on her breaks, and watched in horror as Rowen's car was flipped over. She'd seen the payphone conveniently set a few feet away in a rest area. She jumped from the car to make the call.

After Mia hung, she ran to the other side of the road, climbed over the guardrail and began her decent down the overturned car.

Catelyn was overlooking a scroll in her small study when a thunderous pain flashed into her head. She grabbed it instantly, the pain too much to bear. "INA!" she screamed. "AMARI!" The pain was searing, terrible. Tears ran down the princess' eyes.

The servants ran into the study and saw Catelyn's obvious pain.

"Amari, get the healers. Tell Master Talpa! I'll try to ease the pain." Ina ran to Catelyn, placing a glowing hand on her head. "Easy princess. Amari is getting help. Try to relax."

Catelyn whimpered.

Ina watched as a glow came to the princess' forehead. As Ina looked more closely, she could make out a symbol. She gasped.

It was a _Ronin _kanji symbol.

Ina feared the worse-

The sixth Ronin Warrior was trying to break free.

And that Ronin's kanji?

_HEART._

Translations:

Juban: roughly, silence


	4. Chapter 4

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

_Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned. _

**Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with. There are others out there that are trying to use such a concept. This is mine and cannot be used without permission. The Ancient Armors, names and powers are mine. The names of the new characters are also mine. Ask for permission of use.**

Chapter 4

Rowen groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He could tell right away that he was up-side-down in the car. He checked himself for injuries and realized his sub-armor saved him from most of the injuries. He had a lump on his head that hurt like hell though. "Sage?" Rowen whispered.

No response.

Rowen wiggled his way out of his seatbelt and landed onto the roof of the car with a crunch. Glass was everywhere, windshield long gone. He looked to the passenger seat. "Sage!" he cried.

Arms hung limply over Sage's head. He had his sub-armor on; however, he had hit his head and had blood in his hair. The seatbelt was the only thing that saved him; there was glass under him.

Rowen frantically pushed the glass pieces away from Sage's head and gently undid his seatbelt. Catching him, Rowen carefully pulled Sage into his lap and then moved himself and Sage away from the car and placed him near a tree several yards away. He looked up, to see if whoever ran them off the road was watching.

Instead, he was shocked to see Mia sliding down the last several feet to him, first aid kit in her hand. "Mia?"

"I saw you go over. There was some woman there, one with blue hair, watching. She had a grin on her face." She went to Sage's side, and opened the first aid kit. "But she then faded away."

Rowen stood up, cursing under his breath. "Armor of the Strata! Dao Jin!" After his armor came to him, he stole a glance at Mia. He watched her clean a cut that was in Sage's hairline. "Mia?"

"He may have a concussion, Rowen. But I think he'll be okay."

"That's good. Lord Talpa has plans for Halo," came an unknown voice.

Mia and Rowen looked to their left and saw the woman who made the comment. The woman stood several feet away, near a clearing amidst the trees, her blue hair blowing with the sudden wind, which revealed blondish streaks and some orange tint to the roots. She wore knee-high leather boots with booty shorts-style shorts, tight and shiny. She had a six-foot-long bo staff posed to attack. Her leather vested top was buckled in the front, with only two thick buckles holding in her ample breasts as they threatened to spill out.

Rowen aimed an arrow at her. "So you're Leigha-Shae."

"Ah, someone in your group remembers me. Most likely Halo's father. How nice." Her voice turned deadly serious as she added, "Hand over Halo, Strata. And I'll let you live."

"Not in my lifetime, bitch. You wrecked my car!" He let the arrow loose at her.

Leigha-Shae swat the arrow away with her bo and smiled. "I'll ask again; Give me Halo or you die."

"So you can kill another Date? No thanks!" He saw the slight shock she had revealed. "I know who you are. You knew who he was two years ago. Well, the only way you're getting him is through me! No more Dates are going to die by your hands!"

"So what's your answer?" she asked him, more to annoy him than anything else. His declaration did startle her though. An Hashiba giving his life for a Date…how…_typical._

Meanwhile, Back in the Dynasty…

Catelyn slowly opened her eyes as awareness awakened her. She felt dizzy, and she could hear a second voice in her head, faintly begging for help. She ignored the voice and focused on the familiar person on the left. "Alia?"

"Yes Princess?" Alia sounded relieved as the young girl focused on her.

"What happened? There was so much pain-"

"It was a mental attack. Your father and Matriatrix are looking into it. You're safe now." Alia knew she was lying-but if Catelyn learned the truth, then they all would be in danger. All the work that Sabre-Stryke, Hariel and Alecto had begun three years ago would be wasted.

Catelyn nodded, but her eyes told Alia that she wasn't stupid. "I need a bath."

Bowing her head, Alia whispered, "Ina and Amari will take care of it." Alia then stood and quickly left the princess' suite.

It took several minutes but Amari was able to help her into the bathing pools. Ina was there instantly, to help with the bathing.

Catelyn found that bathing time was the only time she could think clearly. As the water fell onto her head, she thought about what she did to Kento. Her heart ached like never before. She had caused him harm. For what? Because he wanted to challenge her? _'What am I thinking! He's the enemy!'_

'_What have I done?'_

**: Princess…he will live. :**

Catelyn went still as the soap was lathered on her body. _'Sapphire?'_

**: He is the Warrior of Justice. He will live. He took a fancy to you. :**

'_I hurt him, Sapphire.'_

**: He will forgive you. I stake my oath of protection on it. :**

Catelyn did her best to push it from her mind, which gave her a bigger headache.

Wait. Why was she thinking of him in the first place!

She stood up in the pool and Ina wrapped a towel around her small body. Amari helped her out of the pool. The two then dressed the princess in a bronze-colored panne gown with long sleeves. Matching slippers were placed on her feet and her hair was pulled back into a cloth band, her hair wet against her gown. She made her way to the pillows and sat down, laying back. Sapphire sat just away from the pillows, giving Catelyn plenty of room. Catelyn closed her eyes, thinking about Dais. About them all being hunted down. So why wasn't she thrilled? What was wrong with her? She closed her eyes…

_One year ago, when Sage, Cye and Kento were captured…_

_Kento was in a holding cell, where he had been waiting for five hours. There were no windows, no real door. He couldn't use his armor-something in Talpa's palace prevented that._

_Suddenly, he wasn't alone. He heard movement behind him and he whirled around. "Who the hell are you?"_

_Catelyn stood a few feet from him, smiling. "You're about to be drained of your armor's power, Ronin."_

"_The name's Kento!"_

"_Whatever." Catelyn moved closer to him and her breath caught in her throat. He was handsome. Strong. Stubborn. "How sad. I can talk to Talpa for you, allowing you to stay with me."_

"_Fuck off, bitch!" Kento cried._

"_Too bad." Catelyn turned and vanished out of the room. "You will soon hate the fate you're going to have…"_

Once he had been tied up with the others, she made sure he would forget about her. If only she could have done the same…

'_Huh? This isn't my memory! What's wrong with me!'_

* * *

><p>Rowen charged at her, using that as his answer. Leigha-Shae stopped him with her bo but as one end hit him in the chest area, he used his bow to strike her shoulder and she winced. The next moment, he ripped her bo away from her hands.<p>

But he paid for it. The following moment, she punched him in the stomach. He lost his breath but did a back flip, in which his armored feet caught Leigha-Shae's chin, which threw her back several feet.

Rowen slowly got to his feet upon his wobbling landing, rubbing his chest through the armor. He watched as Leigha-Shae slowly got to her feet as well. He would not hand his best friend over to her without a real fight.

Mia held Sage to her, his forehead covered in bandages. She heard Sage moan and when she looked down, he snapped open his eyes, and sat up quickly. Too quickly, as it turned out, when he placed a hand against his forehead.

"Easy Sage. I think you have a concussion." Mia placed a hand on his shoulder. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Ro…where's Ro?" he asked. But he got his answer when she saw Rowen and a woman exchanging blows. "That must be Leigha-Shae." Sage pushed himself to his feet and fought off a wave of vertigo.

"Sage, you can't fight in your condition!" Mia cried.

"I have to help him, Mia. Leigha-Shae is dangerous. And she wants _me_." Sage could feel the hum of power from his armor vibrate through him. He watched as Rowen was kicked back into a tree. Leigha-Shae pointed at her bo staff and it returned to her hand. "No choice now, Mia."

Leigha-Shae purposely walked toward Rowen as he struggled to stand. "Please. Don't bother to get up Strata. You'll be dead soon enough." She smiled when he shakily stood anyway. "Stubborn Ronin." She raised her bo to strike-

A No-Datchi blade smacked the bo aside as Sage stood before Rowen in full armor. "No one's dying except you."

"I love the spirit of a Date. I've fought many of your line. Killed a few as well. Did you know, Strata, that Date blood is potent with intense power?" She seemed so talkative suddenly, and neither Ronin wanted to interrupt her. "It has increased my own powers over time." She then grew serious as she readied her bo again. "Since you are awake, Halo, come with me to start your new life with Lord Talpa."

"Drop dead."

Leigha-Shae sighed, as if bored. "If you insist." Her bo staff crackled to life. Dark, electrical currents wove their way around the staff. Without warning, those currents bounced off the bo, striking both Sage and Rowen with deadly accuracy. Both shrieked in terrible agony as the currents squeezed them and their insides, bypassing the armors with little trouble. Rowen withed on the ground after falling while Sage dropped to one knee.

Mia cried in terror, especially when Leigha-Shae looked in her direction. "Why are you doing this! You're killing them!"

"The Dynasty always gets what it wanted, Ms. Koji. And what we want is, as Halo so amply put it, for the Ronins to drop dead." Leigh-Shae walked upon Sage, took his chin and jerked his head up at her. "Do you want to save her, Halo? To keep us Warlords from feeding off of her?"

His eyes seemed to understand who this warrior referred to. He nodded. He had no choice.

"Then come with me, Halo."

"WEB OF DECEPTION!"

Leigha-Shae leaped back to avoid Dais' blast as he, Ryo and Cye cleared the trees. "The Ronins will fall. There is nothing you can do, Dais."

"Really? Then battle me, witch." Dais readied his nun chucks.

Leigha-Shae began to fade away, her final words hitting the Ronins and Dais. "_All _of the Ronins will fall, I promise you. Starting with the heart."

* * *

><p>When the others left the house, Kayura went straight for the steps. But she was surprised at who was at the top of the steps. Waiting. "A…Anubis?"<p>

Anubis, the former Ogre General, stood on the top step wearing the monk garb of the Ancient One. "Kayura, it seems as if Talpa might win. I was brought back to help you all." He smiled. It felt good to be alive again.

Kayura ran to the top step and hugged Anubis fiercely. "But…but you died," she got out.

When Kayura released him, Anubis answered with, "Hariel used some of his remaining power to bring me back. I may be without armor, but I can fight. And guide."

"Dude, what is going on here?" Kento stood at the doorway to his room. Bandages covered his torso. He apparently heard everything that was going on.

"Kento. It's good to see you." Anubis gave him a sad smile. "We should wait until the others return. Then we will pool our information. That is the only way to win."

"So what is Talpa after?" Kento asked. "Or do I have to wait for that answer too."

"The destruction of the ningenkai…and the Ronin Warriors," Anubis said quietly. "He does not take defeat with grace."

* * *

><p>Alia made her way to her suite. Once her door was closed, she felt the magical hum of her spell. Few knew of that spell, and while Leigha-Shae and Matriatrix were magically stronger, the spell that protected Alia's suite from unfriendly eyes would stomp Leigha-Shae. But not Matriatrix. Fortunately, the two were scheming against Talpa and weren't bothering her. Alia went to her bookcase, and pulled a book from the top shelf. She had a spell to weaken.<p>

"Alia?" came a deep, quiet voice.

Alia turned around. Standing transparent in armor and a torn cape was Sabre-Stryke. He took off his helmet, which vanished instantly. Without the helmet, his midnight blue hair stood up. His grey eyes watched her with longing. Alia ran to him and despite being astral, he placed his arms around her and she sighed. His spirit energy felt good around her. "Sabre."

"Alia…Hariel, Alecto and I were able to bring Anubis back for the Ronins. I need to know, love. What is Talpa after? Do you know?"

Alia pulled away slightly from his embrace to stare at the master swordsman that she took as her consort. Her love. His death nearly broke her spirit. "Talpa's top sorceress found an Ancient Armor. They need Sage, force the armor on him and with two Ancient Armors in his possession, he can destroy the ningenkai. And the Ronins. But there's a snag that I am aware of."

Sabre-Stryke pulled away from her. "What snag?"

"It's not Sage's Ancient Armor." Alia smiled her secret smile, and Sabre-Stryke smiled back. "I altered the spell Matriatrix used slightly, just in case they manage to get Sage here to the Dynasty."

"Whose is it?" he asked.

"Don't want to say. I am in enemy territory." Alia turned to get to the book from her bed. Sabre-Stryke caught her arm using some spirit energy. "Who, Alia? Knowing might give the Ronins an advantage. We cannot let Talpa win again."

"One of the others," she said out loud. But she mouthed the name for him.

_Rowen._

* * *

><p>After everyone returned, and a short reunion took place, everyone settled in. Kayura was drained from healing Kento but she sent some healing power into Rowen and Sage. Those two and Kento sat on the couch, Ryo and Cye on the arms. Kayura and Dais took the remaining chairs and Anubis stood by the fireplace mantle. Mia stood behind Ryo, a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Anubis, tell us what you know," Kayura asked.

"I have been in service to Talpa the least amount of time. As you know, Dais is Talpa's son. One of five children. Before Dais' mother, there was another princess. Princess Komiko. She eventually gave birth to Hariel. When the Inferno Armor chose him, Talpa discovered that it was one of the Ancient Armors of Legend."

"Whoa. Ancient Armors? What are they?" Ryo asked.

"Armors that once belonged to the ancient civilizations of your world. Hariel's, I suspect, came from Japan. Talpa wanted it for his own gains, so he tried to get it. Hariel held strong. Eventually, he died but not before he divided up Inferno and made sure the five of you each had a piece until it was summoned again. Now Ryo is the owner of the armor.

"I suspect that Talpa has located another of the Ancient Armors. Since only two of these Ancient Armor are solid, your deaths would allow those armors to come to him and his warriors. We cannot let that happen." Anubis watched Dais pace.

"Dais and I believe that Cale and Sehkmet were captured for that reason. Piety and Obedience are the easiest to corrupt," Kayura continued. "But given who is involved so far, I suspect that conquering the ningenkai is the ultimate goal. I will warn you all one thing; we haven't seen all the players yet. This is going to be a long war."

"Like Leigha-Shae. If she's involved, so is her mother, Matriatrix," Dais added.

"Who's that?" Cye asked.

"Matriatrix is a powerful, hateful old hag who knows every spell in existence. If Talpa's truly back, she would be the reason. My sister being alive would be her doing as well. But Matriatrix has a plan of her own. She always does," Dais explained.

"But why are they so focused on Sage?" Mia asked the former Warlords.

"Quite simply, Sage is part of the reason the ningenkai will fall." Anubis straightened himself up, looking at Sage and Rowen. "I believe Talpa has the other half of the equation. He needs Sage."

Rowen and Sage did not look at each other. They didn't have to.

Somehow, Anubis _knew_ the truth.

"And these Ancient Armors?" Kento asked.

"They were several when Talpa invaded the ningenkai centuries ago. The tribes of the continent you call Africa, the Native Americans from the place known as North America, to Greece, Ireland, Rome, the Norse…there are many more ancient worlds where some of these armors existed. Why do you think the Ancient One created our armors from Talpa's single armor?"

* * *

><p>Cale looked around his surroundings with trepidation. He made a deal with the devil. And he hated himself for it. But in order to stop Talpa, he had to sacrifice himself to help Dais.<p>

The only bad thing about it?

He was about to betray his oldest friend.

* * *

><p>"Would you like your tea in the study?"<p>

"Yes. Bring it to me." Catelyn walked on into a side room-her study. Scrolls were placed neatly on the three carved tabled that decorated the room. One wall had four shelves that were full of arcane novels and few recently dated ones from the mortal realm. She went to the far table, noting that the walls in the study were covered in silver and gold bolts of cloth as well. On that table were 3 scrolls. Her servants remembered that she was working on those scrolls when her father summoned her to the main palace. She unrolled one carefully, and began to study it.

Ina entered the study and placed the tea on the table and left quietly, without making a sound. Catelyn rubbed her forehead with one hand, rapidly reading the scroll. Sapphire came in and sat at the entrance of the study, waiting.

Some time passed before Catelyn sighed and rolled the scroll back up. She stepped over Sapphire and made her way to the closed door. It was opened from the other side. Amari greeted her. "Princess?"

"I can't seem to focus. Another bath might help."

Amari went to work, removing the princess' clothing and armor pieces. "Princess! You're injured!"

Catelyn looked down. There were bruises on her ribs. "It's nothing." Catelyn knew something was seriously wrong. The headaches, the small pieces of time she was missing…it was all connected.

Something was seriously wrong with her. And no one wanted her to know it. They were going to soon learn you can't hide stuff from this princess.

* * *

><p>Sehkmet felt the bite of the chain on his back as it whacked him solidly. He grunted as it struck him again.<p>

"He won't break." That was Druxton, a poison expert. One of Sehkmet's former students. His orange eyes darted over to his comrades.

"We need Gregoran." That comment came from Battletrex. The older man had his knife posed near his mouth, his tongue occasionally darting out to lick the tip.

Ka'Ishiaria struck Sehkmet's back again. The chain broke. "We need a new weapon."

Sehkmet took a deep breath and let it out in relief.

Without warning, something else hit Sehkmet's back and he shrieked in obvious pain. His back was struck with a claw-like weapon-one that tore a section of his back to near-ribbons. From that blow alone, Sehkmet felt the trickle of blood down his back.

"That was quick," Battletrex commented, smiling.

"I've decided that my path all along was with Talpa," said the newcomer.

Sehkmet froze, his pain forgotten, especially when the newcomer went to face him. "Son of a bitch!" he spat.

The newcomer smiled, raising his claw gauntlet at Sehkmet.

"Welcome back to the family, Cale," said Druxton.

* * *

><p>"What now?" Kento asked. He was understandably sore but something else was on his mind. "We can't stay on defense."<p>

"I agree. However, we have seen a fraction of his new forces. Going into the Dynasty would be suicide," said Anubis.

"I know Treyon and Vaeyon are back," Dais commented.

That got a look from Kayura and Anubis. "How?" Kayura asked him.

"Remember when I rushed us here?" When she nodded, he added, "They were the shadows I saw. I was shocked but I knew staying there would have had us captured too."

"Who are they?" Mia asked.

"Twin Aztec Warriors. They fight as one and can kill you before you know it," Dais explain. "Talpa acquired them during his first trip to the ningenkai. Before the Ancient One, as you Ronins called him, took out Talpa. He spared the Aztecs if they agreed to go with him. They did. But they are now corrupted. They can't be saved."

"You sound like you know them well," Rowen commented.

"That's because I trained them," Dais answered. "I know how to take them out."

"Alia, Ka'Ishiaria and Druxton are apart of this too," Anubis added.

"Are you serious?" cried Kayura. "They were once students of Cale, Sehkmet and Sabre-Stryke."

"It seems like this war is getting bigger. Without Cale and Sehkmet, any of their 'students' are unknowns," replied Sage, thinking. "But who was Sabre-Stryke's student?"

"Alia. A succubus," answered Kayura. "But she was more than that. She was Sabre-Stryke's intended bride."

Cye and Kento whistled at the remark.

"Alia might not be working with Talpa necessarily. She's Catelyn's bodyguard," Anubis added. "Talpa never suspected her."

"You don't think Alia was part of the great conspiracy, do you?" asked Kayura. "If so, there were more traitors than we realized."

"Um Hello?" Ryo cleared his throat to get their attention. "We're lost. What conspiracy?"

Sage found himself deep in thought, trying to file away all of the info that was being given to them. His thoughts turned to his sister – a sister that was never in his dreams until now. He knew there was something else going on. But what was it?

He groaned in frustration. _'What am I missing?'_ he asked himself.

"_Sage?"_

_Sage was propelled into the childhood forest, unprepared for the suddenness of reality falling away. He shook his head to clear it._

"_Behind you, onii-chan."_

_The soft voice again. Sage's relief was apparent as he turned around. But instead of the tall teenage girl, she was small, about five feet tall, but the long brown hair and bright eyes were the same. She wore a torn school uniform, and she was obviously pale._

"_Are you okay?" he asked worriedly._

"_Byooki desu," she answered softly._

_Sage immediately became protective. "Tell me where you are, Katie! I'll get you."_

_She shook her head. "I can't. You or Rowen must kill Talpa. If he doesn't die soon, I'm dead. Each day, I get weaker. I don't have a lot of time left now."_

"_What about Catelyn? What's her story?" Sage asked her. He saw the shadowed look in her tired eyes, but it only lasted a second._

"_Kill her, Sage. Her mere existence is one of the few reasons Talpa will win. Kill her and he'll be weakened enough for you." Katie looked at her brother with pleading eyes. "You have to use your powers, Sage. Please? For me? You must do it."_

"_I promise, sis. I promise…"_

* * *

><p>Catelyn had sent Amari and Ina away to the markets to gather some new cloth for her gowns. She was sitting among her pillows again in her sub armor, Sapphire sitting at the door. She went back to what the servants had said, about her almost drowning in the bath, as if she suddenly died but then she came back.<p>

She was convinced that something was truly wrong with her. And she could not go to her father and Matriatrix. She could sense that they were hiding something from her. But what, she didn't know.

She suddenly found her mind turning in another direction.

She looked over at the wall and smiled. "Kento ga mitai desu."

The air in front of the wall shimmered and a viewing screen, one similar to Talpa's, appeared. On it, Kento was resting on the couch with a blue-haired boy and a blond-haired boy. He wore no shirt and her breath caught itself in her throat. "Oh my," she whispered to herself. She got up to get closer to the screen. He had bandages that covered his torso, but he had loose shorts on. She had a near-full view of his muscles. He was so well-built, and yet so powerful. Catelyn shivered, hugging herself. She was taken by him, an enemy of the Dynasty. Hearing that he would be hunted down for his armor saddened her. She didn't want that.

'_What's the matter with me! He's the enemy!'_

_: I love him. I'm in love with him. :_

_No way! Talpa will kill me! Wait, these thoughts aren't mine!'_

_: Isn't he my dad? :_

Catelyn backed up from the screen. She was thinking the impossible. _'Is he my father?'_

She looked over at Sapphire, feeling the feline's eyes on her. The feline nodded in the negative and laid her head back down. Catelyn wasn't sure if the lioness was just shaking out a kink in the neck or was she answering her question-a question she didn't dare voice out loud.

Unknown to Catelyn, someone else was watching her. And she was determined to take out the Dynasty Princess. Her blue hair caught the slight light as she disappeared within the shadows, a dark smile coming to her features.

***Author's Notes***

There are some Japanese words that I am using so here are the translations…

Onii-chan - Big Brother

Kento ga mitai desu- I want to see Kento

Byooki desu – I'm sick

Juban-Silence or Quiet

Kuso- similar to 'shit'


	5. Chapter 5

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

_Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned. _

**Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with. There are others out there that are trying to use such a concept. This is mine and cannot be used without permission. The Ancient Armors, names and powers are mine. The names of the new characters are also mine. Ask for permission of use.**

Chapter 5

"The conspiracy, as we call it, happened a little over 3 years ago," Kayura began. "A year before the Dynasty invaded this world, Prince Hariel and Sabre-Stryke were planning a rebellion to stop Talpa from invading the ningenkai. They had some help; a few providence lords and a few warriors from the ningenkai. One of them was Alecto Hashiba."

"Huh?" Ryo looked at Rowen. "Ro? Your family was part of the Dynasty?"

"I…Etou…Alecto was my older brother. He vanished years ago…" Rowen was at a loss for words. _'My own brother was in on this? Is that why he vanished?'_

"Alecto was 15 years old when he was _recruited_ into the Dynasty," Anubis explained. "I know because I was the one who took him. Alecto had the Strata Armor. Rowen, I believe, was about 5 when I came for Alecto. To save Rowen, he came willingly. Outwardly, he was a warrior, a knowledgeable one who had two duties-serve Talpa and protect Catelyn when she was resurrected.

"Alecto was quickly recruited by Hariel. Hariel knew his armor was a catalyst to an Ancient Armor and knew that with two armors, their rebellion would have some bite. Talpa had another Ancient Armor in his possession: The Crescent Sun Armor."

"The armor that Dais' sister is currently wearing," Kento commented. "But with such a name, it should be brighter, right?"

Anubis nodded, giving the strong warrior credit to his words. "Correct. Hariel feared that Talpa was going after the previous generation of Ronin Warriors to get access to the Ancient Armors. I confess, I don't know all of the Ancient Armors and neither does Talpa. Hariel wanted to strike before he entered the ningenkai again to capture the older generation of Ronin Warriors.

"However, in a battle before he was to strike, he was infected with a poison that effectively and slowly killed him. Talpa thought the conspiracy was over. It wasn't.

"Sabre-Stryke and Alecto attacked on the eve Talpa was suppose to attack the ningenkai. It was a slaughter. Their forces were too little and without Hariel and the Inferno Armor, they only lasted a day. Sabre-Stryke was able to get away. Alecto was captured…and later executed." Anubis stared at Rowen sorrowfully. He noted that all of the Ronins had tears that threatened to fall. Only Rowen's did. "I am sorry, Rowen. He willed Strata to you, to keep it away from Talpa. Talpa made his death slow and painful because of it. Without Strata, he could not get the Ancient Armor that dangled out of reach."

Rowen swallowed loudly. Then he found his voice. "Talpa wanted to make this personal. He succeeded." His voice was full of anger and hardened with an edge of revenge never heard from him before.

"There is even more," Anubis urged, seeing that the Ronins were determined to finish what Alecto, Hariel and Sabre-Stryke started. "There has always been an Hashiba and a Date in every generation of Ronin Warriors."

"Serious?" said Kento.

Anubis nodded. "For Rowen's bloodline, it was just the passing of the Strata from father to son, brother to brother. For Sage's line, it is much more. His ancestors were gifted with special powers that have the ability to destroy the Dynasty… or the ningenkai. Forever."

"So if Talpa gets Sage, it's the end of the world," Cye concluded. It made perfect sense now. Rowen knew that Sage was the key to Talpa winning. But had been nervous to reveal the fact. "But you mentioned that Talpa had the other half of the equation?"

"Sage's Ancient Armor. If the armor is bonded with him, no one can stop him. The ningenkai will fall."

"So how's Talpa finding these armors?" Ryo asked.

"Talpa had volumes of scrolls that his own scholars have interpreted. It is these scrolls that are leading him to the armors." Kayura watched Rowen and Sage glance at each other.

The two Ronins had a secret.

Rowen and Sage mentally sighed in relief.

It turned out Anubis didn't know everything.

Their secret was safe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Dynasty, Princess Catelyn readied herself to leave her suite. Upon the servants' return, a note came for the princess. Amari held the simple note that came for her charge and she had a bad feeling about it. "You mustn't go, princess. This isn't right. Even Master Talpa does not know why you're having these headaches. How would anyone else?"<p>

"I don't know and I don't care. They are not merciful and I want to know the answer. Talpa is lying about something. Him and Matriatrix. I can't go to them for answers." Catelyn turned to Sapphire. "Sapphire, I want you to go to the mortal realm and watch the Ronins. I want to know if they plot anything against me." She saw the look the feline gave. "I will be okay. Trust me to handle myself without you. GO!" Catelyn watched the feline leap out of a window.

Ina helped Catelyn into her make-shift armor. "I have to agree with Amari. This isn't right. If you would give Amari and I time, we might be able to figure out some answers."

"It's just the courtyard. I can deal with it."

"Take Alia, princess," pleaded Amari. "Just so no one messes with you. I do not trust these new Warlords of Master Talpa's."

"Arigato, Amari. I admire your lack of trust in Talpa's new forces. I don't trust them fully either. But no one would dare fuck with this princess. Not without incurring his wrath." With that, Catelyn opened the door and closed it behind her.

Neither servant pointed out that Catelyn had not referred to Talpa as "father."

* * *

><p>Cye and Kento were sparring outside, after hearing everything that the former Warlords had to say. Kento blocked all of Cye's punches and kicks, trying to become faster, fast enough to handle Catelyn. But even the smallest thought of revenge had gone out of his mind when his feelings got in the way. He wanted to be focused on taking her out. But the thought of doing so ached his heart. He didn't understand why Catelyn has such an affect on him. Other crushes had come and gone but her? The thought of her sent heat into his blood. It made no sense to him.<p>

Cye threw another series of punches and Kento blocked him. But Cye kicked him in the stomach and Kento gasped, clutched his stomach and fell to one knee. "Kento!" Cye cried. He kneeled by his friend as Sage and Ryo ran out to them. "I'm sorry!"

"S'okay," Kento breathed. He saw Sage's glowing hand go to his stomach and allowed the warming glow fill him as the wound was re-healed again. Once Sage was done, his stomach was still sore, like before, but he was grateful for the assist. Kento got back to his feet. "That hurt." It lack his usual conviction.

"It wasn't on purpose, Kento. I didn't mean to," Cye explained. But he eyed Kento. "Are you okay?"

Kento waved away the apology. "I'm okay. I'm going to rest."

"Kento…what's up with you? Something's got you off your game. Is it Catelyn?" Cye had never seen his best friend like this.

He looked at Cye. "Let it go, Cye. Don't let it eat at you. If you do, you're no good in battle." With that bit of wisdom, Kento climbed the steps and went inside.

"Since when did Kento get a brain?" asked Sage.

"Ever since that fight with Catelyn, he's almost subdued," Ryo noted. "Something's not right."

"I think it's more than that. His pride must have been bruised," said Sage. "I wouldn't want it to be common knowledge that a girl kicked my ass."

"It's something else…" Cye tried to explain it away. "I think we should call it a night." Cye followed Kento's example and went inside.

"Sounds good to me," Ryo agreed and followed suit.

And on the edge of the forest, a pair of red-orange eyes, the color of flames, watched them all with worry.

* * *

><p>Catelyn knew something was wrong. The courtyard was empty, void of all activity. Her ring was in her hand, eyes darting from side to side. She wished Sapphire was with her.<p>

"Hello…_Princess._" Leigha-Shae walked out into the open courtyard from the side of the pillars. "How are you?" She had a small blade in her hand. She watched as Catelyn shifted her weight.

"Leigha-Shae. You may be Matriatrix's daughter but at this moment, I don't care. Go away." Her eyes wavered slightly.

"I'd watch that tone, _princess._ You are the precious heir to the Dynasty throne. You are beloved by all." As it was said in a mocking tone, Leigha-Shae watched the young girl gather some strength.

"I don't know why my father would see you as valuable when you've done nothing hide behind your mother," she snapped with wit.

"You know nothing about sorcery. I'd watch that tongue, girl. You could lose it." The veiled threat was there.

"Was that a threat, Leigh-Shae? When I rule, _you're_ the first to go." Catelyn darted her eyes quickly from side-to-side before settling back on Leigha-Shae.

"That won't happen anytime soon. After all, you're just a mortal child."

"I am _Talpa's _mortal child. He'll kill anyone that disputes that," she chide Matriatrix's daughter. "I know you and your mother make plans behind his back. Stay out of my way or I will tell him everything."

Leigha-Shae chuckled. "I would never dispute such a thing. However…I know about your infatuation with Kento of Hard Rock. You've been spying on him." She noted the slightest of reactions and grinned. "Master Talpa does not see it yet because you've battled them all, as is the end result. But if you get in my way or cast a less than favorable light on me, I will hurt you more than those headaches you've been getting. You know nothing of pain and torture. I could show you. Better yet, I'll use you as bait to get Sage of the Halo here."

"You wish," Catelyn hissed quietly. A movement caught her eye and just as she turned, she was hit over the head-_hard._ She dropped to the ground like so much dead weight.

"I think I will take you out instead. You are too dangerous to allow to live. This'll be so much fun…I can make it look like the Ronins took you out…"

* * *

><p>Kento was back in his room and went to his bed. As he sat down, he looked over at his nightstand and saw an old scroll tied with a red ribbon on it. He looked perplexed. His picked it up delicately because it looked old. He didn't even hear Cye come in; he was fixated on the scroll.<p>

"Kento?" said Cye but he saw the look on his best friend's face as he stared at a tied paper. "What's that?"

"I..I don't know." Kento was really staring at it. He fingered the ribbon and felt a kanji etched in it. "There's…a kanji etched in the ribbon. And it repeats over and over again." Kento untied the ribbon and placing the scroll on the nightstand, he began to run his finger on the ribbon, reading the kanji on it. It was obvious that the message was meant for him. He blushed slightly when he read the message to himself.

"GUYS! Everyone, get up here! Kento's found something!" cried Cye.

Kento gave him a dirty look but everyone got to his room in record time before he could do something about it. "This was on my nightstand." He reached over to the scroll and picked it up for everyone to see. "Did any of you leave it?"

Kayura took it from Kento with care. "It wasn't me." She gently unrolled it and her eyes widened.

"Kayura?" said both Anubis and Dais.

"It…it's about the Crescent Sun Armor!" Kayura scanned it quickly. "Mia, do you think there is any info on the Crescent Sun Armor to the Maya?"

"The Maya?" asked Rowen. "Seriously?"

"This scroll is written in Mayan. I know enough Mayan to see that it is Mayan. But I can't tell you what it says," she clarified.

"Perhaps. Let me look at my grandfather's info." Mia quickly left the room.

The others began to file out, all but Kento and Cye.

As they filed out, a pair of red-orange eyes watched them leave.

Sage was the last one to leave. He felt something watching him and he turned. The eyes weren't there. He eyed the window suspiciously, stood there for a few extra minutes. Seeing nothing that would warrant such a feeling, he left.

The red-orange eyes returned, and eyed the scroll. Flames waved in those eyes and a small sigh escaped the owner of the eyes. Then, the eyes were gone.

Cye eyed Kento as he left the ribbon on his bed. Once he was out of sight, he rushed the bed and picked up the ribbon and ran his finger along it. His eyes widened in shock as he interpreted the kanji…it said:

**I am sorry that I hurt you. I didn't want to kill you. I won't want to kill you. Use this scroll to help you. Do not go to the Dynasty. Sage will be his if you do. -Heart-**

And Cye realized that the kanji of heart ran the rest of the length of the ribbon.

* * *

><p><em>Catelyn found herself in a gray world. Her long hair was pulled into a crowned bun as she slowly walked toward a wall with a door. Her steps were silent as she headed for that wall with a door. She felt so much younger but that wasn't possible-she was sixteen years old. When she got to the door, a demon with white eyes and black armor met her. "Kenishen. Move aside."<em>

"_Princess Catelyn. You shouldn't be here."_

"_What's in that room, Kenishen?" Catelyn asked._

"_You aren't allowed in, princess."_

_Catelyn placed her hands on her hips. "I am the Dynasty Princess. How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do!"_

"_I am denying you entrance on orders only," Kenishen explained. _

"_Who gave the order? Dais?"_

_Kenishen made a face at the mention of Dais' name but otherwise maintained his composure. "No. Your father."_

Catelyn awoke slowly, groaning at the pain throbbing through her skull. She rose shakily and stiffened as she saw a shadow pass over her. She jumped to the right just in time to avoid the blast of a sure kill. She looked up. "Kuso!" Catelyn breathed as she saw the twins, Treyon and Vaeyon with Ka'Ishiaria above her, in the trees. She wished again for her feline companion mentally.

"Well, well, well. It seems that the _princess_ isn't as strong as she first thought," Ka'Ishiaria said, allowing a whip to appear in her hands. She lashed out with it.

Catelyn leaped back as the whip's end hit the ground where she had been standing. "I'm not out of this fight!" she yelled at them. '_I've got to play a game of cat and mouse with them. Until Talpa hears the commotion.'_ "I think you three need to get your asses kicked."

"No, we will be doing the ass-kicking, child." Vaeyon leaped out of the tree, his sword out to strike her, just jumping back to avoid it. "Don't tell me the great Dynasty Princess is too scared to fight."

'_Hardly,'_ she thought to herself as she avoided the next attack from Treyon. _'I wish my enemies were here to wipe the floor with them. But I can do this-I can last a couple of minutes.'_ If only her head didn't hurt so much.

Catelyn began to dodge and duck behind trees, using her infamous fog to cover her tracks. But after nearly 5 minutes of hiding, they were catching on to her. Catelyn ducked behind another tree as the one that she had been behind was destroyed. She was running out of hiding places.

"I found you, brat." Treyon said as he appeared beside her. She spun around to the other side of the tree, just missing getting her head taken off with his blade. She couldn't keep it up anymore. She was breathing hard; they hadn't given her any time to catch her breath. With great alarm, she knew she was no longer in the Dynasty. That forced a decision from her. _'I don't have a choice. I have to go to my armor.'_ She touched her orb. But before she could do anything more, Ka'Ishiaria appeared, raised her staff and slammed it into her, sending her back into a tree. Her back was hurting-she heard the crack of her make-shift armor. "Now I'm pissed!" she cried.

"Just keep it interesting until we kill you," Vaeyon said from her right. Treyon appeared to her left. She was surrounded and trapped against the tree. _"Well…they want a fight. They're going to get one from me.'_ Catelyn launched a punch at Ka'Ishiaria. She knew the twins were harder to fight.

The brass color-haired Warlord leaped up, hoping to drive her staff into her back. She allowed herself to fall but missed Catelyn. Her sais greeted her upon landing. She caught Vaeyon from the corner of her eye and greeted him with a back kick to the stomach, throwing him backwards into a fallen tree.

Without warning, Treyon snuck in a punch to her stomach. She gasped and fell to one knee. She felt a power well up in her and she cried out, sending all three from her, as if a strange force came from within and burst out of her. Catelyn then stood up, angry that she was being singled out. On her forehead was a faint kanji. It was difficult to read for parts of it were missing. "After I kill you three, I will get Leigha-Shae," she commented.

Treyon was the first to recover. He charged her, twin short knives in his hands.

Catelyn turned to meet him and took one step forward-

A vine whipped out and caught her left wrist. Shocked, she turned to cut it but another one grabbed her right wrist, and pulled it away from her body. She was then lifted up slightly so her feet didn't touch the ground and more vines grabbed her legs and pulled them apart. She struggled against the vines.

"Awww….Where's that ass-kicking you promised us?" asked Vaeyon.

"Shimatta!" she cried and a fist slammed into her stomach again. She heard her ribs crack under the blow. She gasped hard.

"Such foul language," Treyon commented. He double-blinked his eyes and the vines pulled Catelyn's body taunt. "Dear little princess. You're about to be tortured now. Enjoy," he whispered sadistically as he drove one of his knives into her thigh.

Catelyn let out a blood-curling scream that chased away the animals nearby. She refused to cry tears in front of them. She glared at them, even as Treyon twisted the knife in her thigh and yanked it out without warning. He then sent the clean knife into her shoulder, breaking the make-shift armor there. She left out another scream of pain as her faint kanji flared slightly. He did the same thing and twisted the knife before pulling it out. She steeled herself for another stab.

"Now you understand what it means to side against Lady Leigha-Shae," Ka'Ishiaria replied unpleasantly. She took a few steps back and snapped her whip onto her arm, breaking the make-shift armor there. A second hit broke her skin. She watched her wince and bit her lip.

Vaeyon unsheathed his twin knives and went behind her. He tapped the make-shift armor on her back twice before slicing it, breaking it apart. It caught her skin, just at the surface. She jerked away as much as she could.

Grinning at her pain, they tightened their grip on their weapons. "You're going to learn what we do to people who side against Lady Leigha-Shae and Matriatrix!" And all three attacked her.

* * *

><p>Kento sat in the window, looking out at the night sky. There was much on his mind, things he wasn't quite willing to talk about. The stars in the sky glittered brightly as his thoughts focused onto Catelyn.<p>

There was something not quite right about the whole situation. He knew it. He felt it. He was lusting after Dais' sister. But it wasn't quite lust. It was as if…he knew her before. Or of her. Or…something. He felt a deeper connection with her. Almost like…well, she wasn't evil.

'_Yeah right. Getting stabbed with a sai shows she cares…'_

Kento sat upright suddenly. "Wait. What if it isn't Catelyn I'm lusting after?" he said to himself. He then shook his head at his own foolish thought and jumped out of the window and went to his door. He had to see Dais. As he left his room, he heard the hushed voices of Dais and Anubis. He crept to the stairs quietly-a hard feat when you out-weigh the rest of your team.

"Dais, you know a few things-more than me and Kayura. Things that only a privileged son would know. We cannot afford to keep any secrets from them."

"I know Battletrex and Ka'Ishiaria are involved. They were always hidden away from us. I think they are Talpa's scholars." Dais closed his eyes, thinking. "I think I know where they all are. Catelyn's castle."

"Dais…you and I know that palace better than Kayura. Are you suggesting we attack her palace?" Anubis watched Dais' face for a reaction.

"No. I can't bring myself to do damage to her castle. It is one of the few standing memories left of her."

"You better, Dais." Both former Warlords turned to watch Kento move away from the steps. He had managed to creep down the steps without them knowing it! "Because I'm convinced your sister isn't in this war."

"What are you talking about, Hard Rock?" Dais asked, opening his eye.

"Your sister was up close and personal with me, man, and she didn't take me out. Her sai never went to my heart or throat. I don't think she's on board with Talpa wanting the Ancient Armors. Maybe she knows something that we don't."

Anubis nodded. "If that is true, then we are poor warriors for not realizing that Talpa would already have another armor in his possession."

"If it looks that way, she'll be killed. _Again._" Dais looked helpless suddenly.

"Listen, Dais. You are her brother. If that was my sister, I'd be trying to contact her without Talpa noticing. To see why she didn't take me out. And I think she gave us that scroll for a reason."

"To take out an Ancient Armor should Talpa get Sage." Dais nodded. "That means, she's trying to give us an edge."

"The Dynasty is going for Sage soon. That is what she wants us to know."

Kento and Dais agreed with Anubis.

In the Spirit World…

Sabre-Stryke returned to the small hut that he and Hariel shared. "Hariel, the Ancient Armor is really Rowen of the Strata's. Not Halo's."

"That would mean that Alecto and Rowen are decedents of the Sky People. The armor must be Starjen." Hariel looked over to the stairs, not surprised when Alecto appeared. "Alecto."

"I have to go to Rowen. If they try to bond Sage with Starjen, he could die and the armor will truly be lost."

"Alecto, you being there will be challenging. I wanted to stay with Alia."

"That was because she was your wife, Sabre-Stryke. We wouldn't have been mad at you for that," Hariel explained. "But I agree-being with your brother might make you stay."

"I thought we were a team," Alecto began. "It is because of me that Sage lost his sister. It is one of many things I regret doing. I must do this. I must help them. Maybe even put Strata on long enough to get Starjen. I'll risk it all for Rowen. I owe him. He's blood."

Hariel sighed. "Your logic sometimes bothers me. But you're right."

* * *

><p>Back in the Dynasty, Cale checked every corner of his new room to see or feel any spell that might have been cast in order to endure his loyalty. He was mentally kicking himself; Sehkmet thought he was a traitor. He hated to injure his old friend so severely, but he had to get free reign in the castle.<p>

Talpa was planning something big; especially if Gregoran was in his ranks. He and the assassin were once close friends until Anubis turned his back in the Dynasty-many of his former students, like Rikshiran and Ka' Ishiaria, stopped training with him. In fear that they were be branded traitors.

He heard the rumors running amuck in the castle, and he wanted to see where Matriatrix was hiding the Ancient Armor that the new Warlords were excited about. The claim was that it belonged to Halo. He had to see for himself. Cale went to his door and slowly opened it. There were no guards there. He left his room, closing the door behind him and walked to the end of the hallway he was in and ran into four soldiers that were guarding the hall.

One turned to him and said, "Master Talpa says you cannot leave your hall without an escort."

Cale nodded, not wanting to arouse suspicion, and said, "Oh…Well I was heading to the courtyard." Cale walked on, and felt two of the soldiers follow him. He sighed mentally…his plan wasn't going to be smooth after all…

More Japanese translations:

Shimatta- similar to damn it

Etou- Umm…

Ningenkai-our world

Kuso- shit


	6. Chapter 6

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

_Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned. _

**Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with. This is mine and cannot be used without permission**.

Chapter 6

Inside of Catelyn…

_Princess Catelyn found herself back in the void, heading back for the wall with a door. She knew she had to get in there-she never had any part of her soul blocked from her. She wanted her answers and she was going to get them. _

_Catelyn walked up to Kenishen, and when he opened his mouth to speak, she punched him in the face, right at his nose, like Dais had taught her. The demon slumped down, unconscious. Determined to know what was being hidden within her, she went to the door and blew it off the hinges with a kick. What she found startled her. "Who…who are you!"_

_The girl trapped within the green goo opened her eyes and lift her head slowly. Catelyn gasped as she seen the girl's eyes. They had the same haunted eyes. "I'm…I'm Katie. Katie Date." Her voice was a thread of sound. Being locked away had stolen most of her strength. The green goo wasn't helping any._

_Catelyn ran up to the girl. "That's not possible! My family and the Dates have been at war for centuries!" she cried. "I'll admit I don't know why but you can't be here! You mustn't be here!"_

"_Your father has committed the ultimate sin-this is my body, my armor that you're using." Katie's voice was faint with weakness. "Don't you know you died?"_

"_You're lying!" Catelyn slapped Katie's face. "He wouldn't do that!" __**Please don't let it be true**__, she had thought to herself._

_Katie forced her head back up. "Try you shadow necromancer powers on me. As your soul lights up, your body should have no problem with you sucking in your powers," she dared._

"_You want to see it! You got it!" Fuming, Catelyn closed her eyes. Her spirit glowed a bright red as she focused on her powers._

_And waited…_

_And waited…_

_And waited…_

_When it was obvious that nothing was going to happen, she opened her eyes. "This doesn't mean this is your body!" she said defiantly, as if trying to convince herself._

"_Free me then. I'll show you," Katie challenged._

_Catelyn touched the green goo that trapped Katie and it evaporated, allowing the small girl to fall forward. Catelyn caught her and helped her to a wall to prop her up. _

"_Arigato."_

"_So…do I trust a Date to tell me the truth?"_

"_I'm not going to comment because I know your soul, princess. You're not nearly as evil as you want others to believe." A small smile came to Katie's face. She kept her eyes open and focused on the other girl. Her soul brightened to a golden hue, her kanji flaring brightly. _

_**Heart…**_

_Suddenly, waves of power came toward her, making her blindly-lit._

"_Enough!" came Catelyn's voice and the light show ended. She faced the young girl, shame in her eyes. "He defied the moral laws of life and death. My own father…I thought he loved me…" Tears sprang to her eyes and spilled over. Catelyn went to her knees._

_Katie sat next to the weeping Catelyn, the small 10-year-old girl that had learned the most horrible truth. She stared back at Kenishen, to make sure he was still out cold. She wasn't sure how to fix the whole situation. She had no idea how the young girl managed to get passed such a demon when she couldn't, not in her three years of being his captive. Well, except that one time…The girl freed her from the goo that held her powers separate from her spirit. Now they were coming back to her._

_Catelyn lift her head up, her eyes red from crying. "What do I do now?" she said in a small voice. "If I leave your body, he'll know. You'll be destroyed. And you don't deserve that."_

"_I thank you for your worry but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." _

"_My brother , Hariel, use to say the same thing. Now he's gone…" Catelyn looked about her in sadness. "I just don't understand…"_

"_I'm sure we'll figure something out," Katie replied calmly. _

"_No, not that." The small princess pushed back some of her white hair. "Why my father would keep in his line the person that assassinated me?"_

"_You were assassinated? Do…do you know who it was?" Katie asked Catelyn._

"_As a matter of fact…I do…" Catelyn stared at Katie, her eyes going wide as she gave Katie access to her memories…and that of her brother Dais' after she died…_

_There was blood everywhere…and ten-year-old Princess Catelyn walked into the room, not knowing that her entire team of servants had been murdered. Until she saw the heads. Bodiless heads scattered all around the large room…She screamed. She screamed in fear and terror. Her screams were heard throughout the castle._

_Four relaxed Warlords were by the streams near the palace when they heard the cries. "Catelyn!" cried Dais as he changed into his sub armor. Anubis, Sehkmet and Cale did not hesitate to follow-after all, it had been nearly 6 months since the death of Prince Lai._

_Meanwhile, a shadow fell onto Catelyn as she walked deeper into the room, her stomach demanding to be emptied. She didn't though-she kept looking for some clue as to what happened. A small sound came from behind her, and as she turned, a knife came into view and she screamed as pain filled all of her senses…and red clouded her vision…her scream became gurgled…and as she fell back onto the floor, she caught the face of the person who had stabbed her. The shadow loomed over her as she tried to call out, but blood choked her._

_Seconds later…_

"_Princess!" cried Anubis. He reached the child first. He kneeled down. "By the gods, who did this!"_

_Catelyn tried to tell him, but coughed more blood._

_Cale tapped Sehkmet. "We'll get Master Talpa and the healers!" They were gone, leaving Dais to sit next to his sister. He was fearful for her. "Catelyn?"_

"_D-Dais…"she whispered. "Cold…"_

"_Take her," said Anubis. "I'll get a blanket." The Warlord of Cruelty handed the girl to Dais and went off to find a blanket. _

"_I-I'm scared," she whispered to Dais._

"_Don't be. You'll be okay, sis. Anubis and I will take care of you." Catelyn shivered as she coughed up more blood. "Don't leave me here alone, Catelyn. You mustn't!" Dais cried._

"_Is…is the Ill-u-sions…Master…afraid of…loneliness?" she asked quietly._

"_Yes," he admitted to her. "You are the only family I have left."_

"_Anubis is…family, too. You'll…never be alone…" _

_Gratefully, Anubis returned and draped a blanket onto the girl. "Catelyn, please hold on."_

"_Keep…Dais safe…Anubis. Please?" Catelyn asked._

"_I will, little one," Anubis promised._

_Catelyn looked to her brother and saw the tears fall from his eye. "I…love you…onii-chan." She then gasped, more blood leaving her mouth…and her head fell back, her last breath taken._

"_NOOOOOO!" screamed Dais shaking her fiercely._

_She never woke up._

"_NOOO! I WILL FIND YOU, ASSASSIN! THIS I VOW!" he screamed. "YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!"_

_Katie stood up from where she had been sitting. "She's the one trying to kill you again!"_

"_How do you know?" Catelyn asked her._

"_DO you not feel the pain this body is in?" Katie asked. "I think…I think we're bleeding out…"_

* * *

><p>Kento stood outside on the porch, looking out at the night sky. He had the ribbon in his hands. He fingered the duplicated kanji over and over again. He was deep in thought, and it was about Catelyn.<p>

He was conflicted. Catelyn was an enemy, Talpa's kid. But Dais was too. If Dais became a good guy, couldn't she? She battled him, but when it came down to a death blow, she only injured him more. He knew she was holding back. He wanted to know why.

Then, to confuse him more, she left him a scroll on her own armor. He suspected that it was her. But the ribbon fascinated him the most. The kanji alone shocked him. _Heart._ How could anyone in the Dynasty have such an important kanji like that? Then the message for him had warmed his heart.

Cye stepped out onto the porch, staring at Kento. He knew his best friend well. Kento's mind was on girls again. And it was focused on one girl in particular. He was beginning to think Kento was going to give up. But he should have known better. Not his best friend. "Um…Kento?"

Kento shook his head to clear it. "Yeah Cye?"

Cye braced himself against the porch railing. "You like Catelyn," he said quietly. "But I think it's going beyond that now…"

His eyes were wide with shock. Kento started to say something but stopped. Waiting a few seconds, he opened his mouth a second time, only to close it again. He sighed in defeat. No way he could lie to Cye. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me." Cye took a few steps toward Kento. "And after I read the message on that ribbon." He saw Kento flush in response. "You do realize that she gutted you."

"I know," he said, almost subdued.

"So is it because she can hold her own against you? That she isn't a girly-girl afraid of your strength?" Cye pressed. Cye knew that had been the main issue with Kento's other girlfriends.

"That and more, Cye." His finger never stopped moving over the ribbon. It was something Cye noticed as well.

"And Dais is her brother, don't forget that. You don't like him."

"So?"

"She's the enemy!" Cye hissed. Was Kento really this dense?

"And it's not her fault that Talpa is their sperm donor! Dais is a decent guy!" Kento interjected. Then he paused. "I can't believe I just said that."

Cye shook his head. "I'm not sure if you knew this but your kanji glowed when you two battled. I know a little about your kanji of justice. It lights up when your armor encounters an injustice."

"I felt it." Kento sat on the steps and Cye sat next to him. "I think she's trying to help us."

"How? By giving us the ability to destroy her armor?" Cye asked, being doubtful.

"Yeah. She knows something we don't. And she can't come out and say it because she's being watched."

"Are you looking for a reason not to consider her an enemy?" Cye asked. He knew that if Kento's mind is on a girl, all he can see is the good in her. Never mind that this girl was the Dynasty Princess. All he got as a response was Kento shrugging his shoulders.

A roar got their attention. Both boys stood at the bottom of the steps. Out at the forest edge was a pair of topaz-colored eyes. Slowly, the pair of eyes moved forward to reveal a pale blue lioness. The feline carefully made its way to the boys. Catching their eyes, the lioness beckoned them to follow her. She did it several times.

"I think we should follow her," Kento whispered.

"Why? Because she belongs to Catelyn?" Cye asked, being sarcastic.

"Exactly." Kento went to the cat without question.

Cye sighed, knowing that going was inviting trouble. But he followed his best friend. Best friends watched each other's backs, being each other's confidant. And he wasn't going to tell anyone that Kento was in love with Catelyn. _That_ wouldn't end well.

* * *

><p>Back in the Dynasty, Cale noted the bustling of activity going on at the secondary palace. As he made his way to the meeting with Battletrex, he noted where everyone was heading. He was then bumped into by none other than Leigha-Shae!<p>

Matriatrix's daughter wore a leather body suit with thigh-high boots and a red collar. Her multi-colored hair was pulled into a ponytail. She glared at Cale with seething hatred, as if she knew all his secrets. "Careful, Cale. You could wind up a victim of circumstance." The loathing in her voice was pliable.

"And you, _child_, need to curb your tongue." His stinging response was met with a 'humph' and he walked on, ignoring the spoiled woman.

But he took her warning to heart anyway.

* * *

><p>Sapphire slowed down as she, Kento, and Cye neared the temporary campsite of the New Warlords. The lioness crouched down low to the ground and crawled to the bushes. She glanced back and saw the two Ronins do the same. The pale blue animal slowly poked her head through the bushes, enough for her to see but so not to alert anyone. Cye was on the feline's left and Kento was on her right.<p>

The campfire had been bright and hungry as more logs were thrown on it. Several long logs were strategically placed around it, as if guarding the site. There were a few sleeping bags rolled up against one of the longer logs. There were a few people wondering around, three of them in nasty-looking armor. One looked like an armadillo's skin, and the guy wearing it looked pass his expiration date. Ice blue eyes were sunken in, his skin looking stretched over his skull-

'_Those assholes!'_ Kento's biting statement came over the private mental pathway Cye had with Kento. _'I'm going to massacre them. That's a promise.'_ The bearer of the Torrent armor followed his friend's line of vision to something that would haunt him for decades to come.

Princess Catelyn was hanging from a thick tree branch by a rope with her arms over her head, feet never touching the ground. Her sub-armor, which had to have been her makeshift one, was nearly gone. What little remained hung from her in bloody, twisted metal. Her braid was nearly undone, bits of it hung in her face with dried blood. Her one knee looked twisted as blood still dripped from it. Bruises marred her skin, some very dark. Neither of them knew what was worse-the fact that nearly all the blood was dry or that the slight movement of her breasts and stomach told what little time she had left.

It was also obvious that it was no where near a fair fight on her end, but at least Dais' sister held her own at some point, for a few of the others looked like they were almost handed their own asses. Kento scanned the campsite for the leader, just to see who he was up against.

"Leigha-Shae." That came from the armadillo-looking man. As the daughter of the dreaded Matriatrix came into view, the others stood. "If Talpa discovers our deceit, we will suffer more than death."

The dominatrix-wearing warrior waved him off without worry. "Battletrex, this is all part of my master plan to capture Dais and Kayura."

"The ends doesn't justify the means," he commented. "Talpa holds her in high regard. There was no reason to injure her so."

"She still lives." Leigha-Shae went over to the unconscious girl and nudged her head. The girl hanging there moaned softly. "And Dais would never allow his sister to die."

'_They are monsters,' _Kento thought to Cye. _'She's not good in long fights.'_

'_Kento, going up against them is suicide,' _Cye thought to his best friend. _'You saw what that Leigha-Shae did to Sage and Ro.' _On that thought was what Kento said to him about her. '_How did he know that about her?'_

'_We don't have a choice. Catelyn will die if we don't help!'_ Kento felt the kanji of _Justice_ burning on his forehead. The entire scenario felt wrong in his soul. As connected as he was to Cye, Kento of Hard Rock felt something pull at his soul.

Sapphire crept away from the two Ronins slowly and moved several yards away, as to not alert Talpa's forces. The blue lioness found an open spot and roared into the night sky, and golden-blue flames imploded from the animal. A golden metal sheen covered the lioness, snuffing out the blue flames. The cat's armor glistened in the moonlight, the carved kanji of _Heart_ on its breastplate. There were other drawing on the armor, but no one had the time to interpret the pictographs. The lioness charged the camp, getting the attention of Leigh-Shae, Battletrex, Ka'Ishiaria Druxton and Angelus. Carefully avoided blasts from the seasoned warriors, the lioness ripped a blade away from Angelus and tossed it by the mouth to the rope that kept Catelyn dangling from the tree. The sharp blade found its mark, and the animal protector of the Dynasty Princess raced over to catch the falling girl before she had hit the ground.

Realizing the danger it was in, Sapphire turned around and backed up toward the bush the Ronins were hiding in. The animal watched all of the warriors present deliberately step toward her, menace and anger in their eyes.

"Why don't you be a good kitty and leave your mistress here with us?" Ka'Ishiaria cooed.

Sapphire bared her teeth, growling.

Druxton took a step toward the lioness.

"You're not getting Catelyn!" cried Kento as he and Cye ran over to flank Sapphire, one on each side decked out in full armor.

"You'll have to get passed us first!" Cye added. In thought, Cye reached out to the others, _'Guys we need you! Kento and I stumbled on a trap meant for Dais. Catelyn's badly hurt. We're going to hold them off.'_ The bearer of Torrent aimed his trident at the Warlords.

Leigha-Shae chuckled, as if the entire scenario was laughable. "So the weakest and strongest Ronins think they can take us on?" She slid from her belt twin jitte, the blades a dark metallic color. "I'd like to see you two try."

"Crescent Ring Shot!" A brightly lit gold ring flew between Kento and Cye, broke into four complete but smaller rings and struck all of the Warlords but Leigha-Shae. The others were thrown back several feet, their weapons and armors showing sun damage, as if they had been exposed to the sun itself. In the middle of the night, no less.

Kento and Cye turned their heads slightly and was greeted with a fully healed Princess Catelyn, minus her makeshift armor. She stood between then, another ring in one hand and the other caught the second ring as it returned to its owner. "Your call, Leigha-Shae. I'm ready for round two. Luring me to the courtyard for an ambush was smart but it lacked follow-thru."

Leigha-Shae was furious. Her eyes flashed red. "You're going to die slowly, _princess_ **This** I vow." She backed away slowly, eyes boring into the Dynasty Princess.

Catelyn never backed down. She even took a step forward in aggression, just to spite Matriatrix's daughter. Leigha-Shae backed-peddled even more and she raised her arms to the sky. She muttled a few words and they were gone. All of the Warlords were gone, leaving behind two stunned Ronin Warriors.

"I don't believe it," replied Cye.

"Why did you help us?" Kento asked, looking at Catelyn.

"Because Leigha-Shae is no joke. The others, you two could handle. Her…_not even_ on your best day." Catelyn wobbled on her feet. Both warriors steadied her. "I…I need to sit." All around her, there was a shift in her appearance, and her flawless skin changed back to her damaged body. All of the cuts, bruises and injuries reappeared. Her left knee was indeed dislocated. Deep, claw-like gashes ran dry-blooded on her right side. There were tears in her clothes and her left hand looked broken. She leaned more into them, her strength waning.

"You conned them to save us," Cye admonished.

Kento grinned. "You really are Dais' sister."

Catelyn looked up at Kento, and smiled, revealing a split lip. "And a dead one if I can't get to a healer."

His mind made up, Kento didn't hesitate to put away his nagata. He lifted her into his arms carefully. "Cye, be my lookout. Tell the others we're on our way back, with her." He didn't wait for a response. He ran back toward the house, trying his best not to jar her too much.

* * *

><p>At Yulie's home just a few miles away from the Koji Manor, Yulie lay in his bed, feeling weak from some odd reason. He had been out in the morning playing, the morning air chilly to his exposed skin. The young lad that had been protected by the Ronin Warriors in the first war with Talpa and the Dynasty wanted to visit the warriors but he had been warned to stay away, for his own protection.<p>

He didn't like that.

But he developed a fever just a short time ago and was ordered to bed. So he was playing his Game Boy in his bed, waiting until he could leave it.

He heard his parents downstairs talking. And because of the heating vent in his room, their words were clear.

They were wondering how he developed a fever so quickly.

And for that matter, Yulie wanted to know too.

* * *

><p>Cale found the room he had been looking for-Matriatrix's spell room. It took some doing to lose his goon squad, for every time he wanted to explore, he had a group with him. He knew it was Talpa's way to ensure that he was legit.<p>

He was appalled by his own behavior.

Sehkmet was going to kick his ass when he got free.

He slipped into the room quickly and quietly. The last thing he needed was for someone to be in that room. He did a quick scan of the room and he located what he was looking for-the Ancient Armor that the old witch found.

He ran to it, and placed an armored hand on the sphere that protected the lapis-lazuli colored crystal-looking orb. He knew right away that it wasn't Halo's Ancient Armor. Talpa never knew that he knew something of the Ancient Armors. He knew that they were colored according to who they were meant for. Anyone with decent eye sight could clearly see that the orb belonged to Strata. "You need to go to the true Ronin." He knew that despite her age, Matriatrix would have known that Sage wasn't its owner.

Which meant a double-cross was coming from her end.

Cale chuckled. _'Talpa is about to get another taste of betrayal.'_ Cale's hand began to glow black, with blue electrical currents weaving in the glow. "By the power of the Forbidden One, return this armor to its correct owner."

The sphere pulsed at the sudden rush of power. Then it vanished, leaving Cale alone in the ever-present evil magic. He smiled, for he knew that whatever the witch's plan was, it involved capturing Sage of the Halo.

The Bearer of the Jackal Armor quickly vanished himself, not wanting to be caught.

Not just yet.

"Where is my daughter!" Talpa demanded. He was seated on the throne that was meant for the Dynasty Princess. He looked at all of his Warlords present. But his eyes lingered on Leigha-Shae a few seconds longer than the others.

"Master Talpa, it is rumored that the Ronin Warriors had ambushed her and she is their prisoner," said Gregoran, with a hint of sadness. "If this is true, I will bring her back myself my lord."

"I will take you up on that offer, Gregoran. I want to know why my daughter did not have any protection in the ningenkai!" He was an angry Emperor.

"Lord Talpa, if I may?" Alia stepped forward with a piece of paper. "This was sent to the princess. Her servants handed it to me when she did not return." Alia handed it off to Talpa.

He scanned the paper and fury marked his features. "It seems that I have traitor among you."

"It must be Cale, my lord," Angelus piped in.

"It would be too obvious," said Alia. "Our focus must be retrieving our beloved princess."

"Alia is correct. My daughter must be brought back here. Angelus, ready my army. Alia, Treyon, Vaeyon, Kornic and Rikshiran, you will lead this army. Battletrex, I need a battle plan. One that will be followed to the letter. I want maximum damage to the meager forces of the Ronin Warriors, capture Sage of the Halo, rescue my daughter and if possible, destroy Dais. Is that understood!"

"Yes, Lord Talpa!" all of his Warlords present said in unison.

Leigha-Shae stole a glance at Alia. The succubus was going to be a problem. Which meant someone else had to die by her blade. It would be one she would enjoy doing. But she had to report to her mother first.

Talpa could be on to them. All thanks to a succubus.


	7. Chapter 7

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned.

Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with and I am using it. This is mine and cannot be used without permission.

Chapter 7

Dais paced outside distractedly, impatiently waiting on Kento and Cye. He was nervous and for good reason. Catelyn had been bait for him. From what Cye relayed to them, she had been outnumbered. His sister was a decent fighter, but would have been out of a fight fast if she was outnumbered. He was convinced now that Leigha-Shae was the assassin that took out the rest of his family. There was no love lost for his elder brothers, Savron and Hariel. But his younger sibs, Lai and Catelyn, mattered. And if he was right…Leigha-Sahe was responsible for his lost vision.

Dais' thoughts were so deep, he never felt the gentle hand on his shoulder until it squeezed in sympathy. He threw the arm off of him and turned to strike. When he saw it was Kayura, his fist was instantly lowered. "Gomen."

Kayura took one of his hands. "I have to talk to you and Sage. After we fix Catelyn."

"Why?" Dais watched the last of the Ancient One's clan stare back at him with such hesitation.

"I'll explain when we have a private moment." Kayura saw Kento break through the trees, cradling Catelyn in his arms. When they got closer, Kayura saw a trickle of blood at one corner of Catelyn's mouth. "Kento-?" she started but Kento ran passed her. Hard Rock went inside, going by Dais as if he wasn't there. Both former Warlords ran in after him.

Kento lay Catelyn down gently in front of the fireplace. He then sat her up, cradling her upper half against him. "Catelyn has internal bleeding. Started up a few minutes ago."

Kayura kneeled next to the injured girl. "This is going to be a big job, Sage! Rowen! I need you!" She heard steps on the porch and turned to see Cye in the open doorway. "Cye, I need you too!"

Cye, who was now in sub-armor, nodded and came into the living room. Mia raced from the den into the living room, a first aid kit in tow.

Rowen, Sage and Ryo were all upstairs and they raced down when they heard Kayura call. However, only Sage stayed at the staircase when the other two rushed over to Kayura; Rowen on her left, Cye on her right. Ryo was by the doorway, just in case.

"Dais, take over for Kento. If we lay her down, she'll choke on her own blood." Kayura watched as the two warriors carefully traded places. Kento stood on the other side of the doorway, to back Ryo up. His eyes were on Catelyn. The look in those eyes caught Ryo attention.

Sage made his over to the couch but moved no further. "Why is she here?"

"Kento and Cye happened upon an ambush meant for Dais," Kayura explained. Trying to remain calm. "Cye did relay what happened. The four of us can heal her without truly draining any of us."

"Why should we? It's either a set up or she'll be back with an army to take us out!" He folded his arms in defiance.

"She's my sister!" Dais interjected.

"And **both** of you are Talpa's kids!" There was a keen anger in Sage's calm tone.

"If this was me, would you look at me with such contempt in your eyes, Halo? Do you think she's only here to destroy us? Because if you truly think so, then Hard Rock and Torrent should be dead by now. And they aren't so that alone should tell you something."

"Yeah, it tells me that if you former Warlords had done your job, we wouldn't be in this mess." Sage meant every word.

"Fine then! Don't help!"

Kayura closed her eyes, as did Dais, Rowen and Cye. The room was bathed in a multi-colored light, shifting every several seconds. Catelyn was being healed as the light show centered on the unconscious girl.

Looking around, Sage of the Halo realized that everyone had their eyes closed, even Mia. Everyone but him was focused on healing Catelyn.

_He then was propelled forward into a forest-one from his childhood. It was darker than he remembered but that was nothing compared to who was there to greet him._

_A tall girl with long brown-black pigtails stood several yards away, wearing a torn red and gray school uniform. There were bruises on her bared skin, showing the battles she endured. "Seiji…"_

"_Sis!" He took several steps forward but she backed up, waving him off._

"_Seiji…it is time to stop looking for me. I am gone now. You are now the only one that can save this world. Catelyn must die in order to weaken Talpa. It will mean that Dais must lose her again. But she would be free of Talpa's interference for all time."_

"_But why must he? Can't she be saved?" Sage asked her._

"_Killing her would mean peace to her soul-"_

"SAGE!"

Sage Date snapped open his grey eyes, startled that he had gone to sleep. The again, the ghost of his sister talked to him only when he was sleeping. "Wha-?"

"You okay?" Rowen asked him. It alarmed him that upon the end of the healing session for Catelyn, Sage had fallen unconscious. It took several minutes before the Bearer of Halo came to.

"Yeah…" Sage saw that Catelyn was no where in sight. "Where is Catelyn?"

"In my room, resting," Mia answered.

Sage went straight to the door and wrenched it open. "Then I'm not staying. I'll be at the cabin." Then he was gone, giving no one a chance to stop him.

"Ro, what is going on with him!" cried Ryo.

"I wish I knew," Rowen told him, not wanting to spill Sage's secret.

"You're lying, Strata." Anubis appeared at the top of the steps. He slowly made his way down, telling them all the following, "Strata and Halo are keeping a secret from the rest of you. I had remained silent in hopes of them telling you what they knew. I know now that it will not happen." Anubis reached the bottom step and made his way to Dais. "Halo is jealous of you, Dais. Of you and your sister."

"I don't understand why-," Dais began but Anubis cut him off.

"Halo has been robbed of his twin these last seven years."

* * *

><p>Cale made it back to his room just as the soldiers were looking for him there. He acted as if he'd been there the whole time when one of the soldiers said to him, "Master Talpa wishes to see you."<p>

He nodded and stood from his bed.

"Mother…we may have a problem." Leigha-Shae whispered. She had found her mother in her spell room and wanted to speak to her privately.

Matriatrix looked up from an old volume of spells. "What problem, dear?"

"Talpa is aware of a traitor in his group of Warlords. It may not take him long to discover it's us." Leigha-Shae rubbed her hands nervously.

"Do not fret, my daughter." Matriatrix stepped away from her book to hug the multi-color haired woman. "I can easily pick another to be the traitor. By the time Talpa learns the truth, we would have taken over."

"Can we pin all this on Alia?" asked Leigha-Shae.

Her mother chuckled. "So this will finally end the feud between you two?"

Leigha-Shae nodded. "I hate that succubus. She was to be mine and mine only but she instead chose Sabre-Stryke. That…that man had no right to take what was mine! So if I can't have her, no one can!"

Matriatrix tsk her. "Sabre-Stryke is dead, dear."

"And I know she is touching Catelyn, despite the fact that the girl is a virgin. There are rumors. Rumors we can use to expose her."

And her mother nodded, understanding the need for her daughter to have her revenge.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at Rowen, shocked that such a thing was kept from them all. Rowen, looked as if he just got caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. "It wasn't my secret to tell," he finally said.<p>

It was true. But no one wanted to admit such a thing to themselves. They looked expectantly at him. Nervously, Rowen Hashiba ran a hand through his hair. "Um…I guess you want to know how I know Sage and his twin."

"There is an easier way," Dais spoke up. He went to Rowen. "Just open your mind to me."

"Why?" asked Rowen.

"I am more than an 'illusion master'." Dais placed his hand on Rowen's shoulder. "I can show what memories you have. All or certain ones. Or I can twist them to something dark and sadistic."

"You are one scary former Warlord," Kento commented.

Dais just shrugged his shoulders. "Just close your eyes to me and open your mind. This isn't going to hurt you." He waited until Rowen complied before doing the same. With some effort on Dais' part, a window of sorts appeared above the two and the others present watched as Rowen's first memory of her and Sage came into focus.

_Nine years ago…_

"_Umph!" Eight year old Rowen Hashiba was knocked to the ground by on the older kids. Another picked him up by the front of his school uniform shirt. "Let go!" he snapped, trying to pry loose the hand on his shirt._

"_Oh look! The geek thinks he's tough," said the head bully, a teen known as Dikuo. The bully tossed Rowen up against the brick wall and held him there. "Time to die, Geek!"_

"_Hey!"_

_Dikuo and his gang turned to the other end of the alley, effectively dropping Rowen. At the other end were two more kids, walking toward them. When they came into view, Rowen made out a boy with blond hair pulled back from his face. The other was a girl with long dark brown hair pulled into pigtails. Both were pale-skinned, but truth to be told, the girl's skin was slightly darker. Dikuo spoke up. "I've got nothing with you Dates. Just leave."_

"_Can't do that, Dikuo." The blond smirked and he slipped off his backpack and handed it over to the girl. "Hold this." Sage stepped forward several steps._

_Angry, Dikuo raced forward himself to punch Sage. The blond ducked and tackled the older boy to the ground. The other four members of the gang cheered on their leader._

_The girl was able to sneak past the boys and ran to Rowen. She helped the blue-haired boy to his feet. "You okay?" Her voice was angelic and Rowen felt compelled to respond with a nod. "Then let's go."_

_His indigo eyes watched as the blond landed a solid kick to Dikuo's shoulder. "Who…who are you two?"_

"_I'm Katerina Date. But you can call me Katie. The blond is my twin, Seiji." She slipped Rowen's backpack on. "That eye looks bad. I better get you to our house. It's at the end of the street. You'll be safe there."_

"_What about your brother?" Rowen asked as he leaned against her, holding his ribs._

"_He's the better war-um, fighter. He's got this." Katie placed and arm under the blue-haired boy's arm and began to walk him out of the alley._

"_Who said you could leave?" There was a shove and Rowen's face hit the pavement. There was startled feminine cry of pain, followed by a crack of bone._

_Rowen got to his hands and knees. He saw Katie holding her side, crying. "What the hell! She's a girl!" He got to his feet, and forgetting about his own injuries, he punched the nearest boy. Rowen then got punched back by another. It went on for several minutes. But a glancing temple blow sent Rowen flying into Sage, taking the blond down. After a brief struggle, two of the bully's gang each held the two eight-year-olds on their knees. _

_Dikuo grinned. "Looks like you bit off more than you could handle, geijan." The leader measured Sage up. "You Dates think you're all that. Now, __**I**__ will be after I beat you!" He kicked Sage in the jaw, blood arcing from the blonde's mouth. Dikuo cocked his fists, ready to strike Sage again but a decent sized rock hit the side of the bully's face. "FUCK!" He looked over and Katie stood up, blood trickling from her nose. She had a bruise on her jaw and mini-tears in her school shirt. "Nadie dica que mi harmano e sun sato. A ti te van a lastimar…fatalmante."_

"_What she say!" Dikuo demanded._

_Rowen chuckled. "You insulted her brother. You're so dead."_

_Katie rushed at them, her eyes golden red. She began to kick all of the bullies away from the two and then knocked them out with a series of kicks and punches that shocked Rowen because of the speed she delivered them. Afterward all the bullies were on the ground, unconscious, she heaved, her breath coming in and out of her mouth. It was almost…animal-like?_

_Sage, the blond, eased his hands upward in surrender. "Easy sis. It's over. You got them all. Calm down." His voice held a soothing tone, as to ease the tension that gripped her shoulders._

_Katie closed her eyes and took several deep breathes. The blond boy moved closer to her carefully. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder without fear. It seemed to Rowen that this had happened before. She opened her eyes gratefully, revealing the dark brown eyes. "I'm okay," she breathed._

_Nodding, Sage went back to Rowen and helped him to his feet. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah." He eyed the twin wearily. "You two are the strangest set of twins I've ever met."_

_Katie looked horrified but Sage smirked. "Well, that's just us. You're the kid from America."_

"_Yeah. I'm Rowen Hashiba." The blue haired youth held out his hand._

_Sage took the hand. "I'm Seiji but call me Sage. Do me a favor?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Don't ever anger my sister."_

_Rowen nodded. "Then you two can call me Ro. And don't worry. After today, I know never to piss her off." The three youth left the bullies in the alley…_

Dais pulled back a bit, stunned that the three of them would meet in such a violent way. "Why do I get the impression that for Katie, that was a rarity?"

"Katie was a crybaby normally. If you insulted me or Sage, she tended to get angry…and destructive."

"What was she like?" asked Kento. He never knew that there was a total opposite of Sage out there in the world. One that was very pretty and could handle herself if needed be. But his thoughts were going down a path he didn't seem to understand. Why did the sudden need to protect her rushed to his mind?

"She was a dual element. She was born with fire abilities, which I only saw once. She learned the powers of the light from Sage."

"So she can do all of Sage's things?" Cye asked.

"To a point." It was odd, talking about someone that vanished without a trace years ago. But to remember her, it brought such hope to his heart… "She's not a strong healer, like Sage. Healing major injuries tired her. She could summon lightning storms like him. But her fighting skills…she always seemed to be lagging in that department. Always several steps behind Sage and me."

"It didn't seem like that to me," Ryo said.

* * *

><p>'<em>So tired.'<em>

Cale was trying his hardest to leave the Dynasty. But Talpa and Battletrex were plotting something for the Ronins to deal with. He understood that he had been branded a traitor. However, he was the only one able to stop the Dynasty now. There was no one left to save, no object left to steal, no towers to topple.

As he entered the throne room, he saw the smiled on the evil emperor's face. He then knew that what he did wasn't discovered yet.

The former Warlord of Corruption had one last mission to complete. Then he would be finished with this war…

* * *

><p>The gentle wind.<p>

It was the first thing that Alecto Hashiba was aware of. Standing on the edge of the forest, looking at the Ronin Manor in awe was a tall, thin boy of 17 years, wearing a royal blue school uniform, complete with a tie. His dark blue hair was shaven short, but a thin ponytail at the base of his neck remained, braided to the middle of his back.

The young man walked toward the house, nervous about seeing his younger brother again. But he wasn't willing the stay on the sidelines and allow he ningenkai to fall into Talpa's hands. The info he had wouldn't be welcomed. Hell, he expected his brother to kill him.

The door to the manor was thrown open. "SAGE!" cried a familiar voice as Rowen ran out to the steps. His eyes were in shock staring at his long-dead brother. Alecto stared at his little brother. Neither Hashiba made a move.

The others were also out on the porch, wondering why Rowen had stopped on the steps. What they saw shocked them. Near spit images of Rowen. One though was older. Anubis greeted the older Hashiba with a smile.

"Rowen…" Alecto said with a hint of emotion that was difficult to contain.

"Alecto…" An admired tone. Rowen made a mad dash to his older brother, grabbing Alecto into his arms and cried. He was suddenly five-years-old again, his older brother watching over him. "Alecto!" he cried.

"Oh nii-chan…" Alecto had tears spill from his eyes. "I've missed you…"

The others took their time to the obvious brothers, giving the two a chance to know that it was real. Rowen proudly placed an arm around Sage, who had mysteriously returned for this. Ro knew not to question Sage about his sudden reappearance. "Sage…this is Alecto, my older brother. Alecto, this is Sage, my best friend."

Alecto nodded to the blond. He was grateful that his little brother had someone that could look after him. As soon as all the intros were made, Alecto's expression grew serious. "I don't know how much time I have, but I need to talk to you all. What I have to say isn't going to be pleasant." Everyone went back to the house, wondering what was going on.

Once everyone was settled inside, Anubis nodded at the older boy. "Can Hariel and Sabre-Stryke sustain us?"

"For the short term. So I won't stay long." Alecto took a deep breath and let it slowly.

"Why'd you leave me?" Rowen asked, cutting to the chase, sorta speak. "Why didn't you try to see me?"

Alecto cringed. The pain of the child was so evident in Rowen's voice. He cleared his throat. "Talpa threatened your life, Ro. I had Strata. I knew I couldn't just hand the armor over to him. I made a deal to keep you safe. Once it was agreed on, I went with Anubis. And for the longest time, I thought you were safe." He looked over at Sage.

"Safe! Without you!" Rowen gave a sarcastic laugh. "Before I met Sage, I didn't understand why you disappeared on me-"

"You do mean Sage _and_ Katie, don't you?" Alecto asked.

Sage's eyes narrowed. He only returned because he swore he sensed his twin back at the house but then he met Rowen's dead brother and now this dead brother was saying he knew something about Katie. His eyes went dangerously narrow. "How do you know about my twin?"

"Because she is still alive and in the Dynasty," Alecto answered.

"How long?" came Sage's quiet voice.

"The last six and a half years," Alecto replied sadly.

"How do you know that?" Cye asked him.

"Because…I'm the one who took her there."

Sage's eyes seethed with anger as he let out an agonizing cry of anguish. He jumped Alecto without warning and with a single punch, knocked Rowen's older brother down. Now on top of him, all of Sage's anger unleashed itself as he rained punches on Alecto. "You stole my sister!" he cried. "You took her from me!"

"Stop! Seiji…_stop!_" Alecto tried miserably to protect himself but Sage had strong punches and he couldn't stop them all.

Kento raced over to them and hauled Sage off of Alecto, but the Warrior of Light was still swinging his arms, looking to strike someone. He'd never seen such a sight from Sage in all the time he knew him and seeing him in such a way…Dais and Cye ran over to help him still Sage and calm him.

Rowen watched as Alecto stood up, wiping the corner of his mouth. "How could you do that to him-_to us_!" he cried. Rowen of the Strata looked ready to continue the beat down Sage began. "How could you hand her over to that monster?"

"Ro! Calm down! Don't you know she sacrificed herself for you two!" yelled Alecto, effectively stilling the struggling Sage.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rowen of his brother.

"Talpa was after Sage the day she vanished! My orders were to bring Sage to him-alive preferably. Do you two remember that day? At your school?"

"Wait. You attacked them at their school?" asked Ryo. "When?"

"Nearly seven years ago," Alecto answered. "See, Talpa found out that Sage had an armor. He was being spied on for weeks before I made my move." He glared at Sage as the blond warrior stared back. "Sage told her to run but she hid instead. When I had defeated him-without him having his armor orb, I was questioning whether or not Talpa was even level. Ro tried to help but I had no choice but to knock him out too."

Rowen blinked, remembering that day. But he and Sage knew they weren't a match for the guy in the Strata armor (which Rowen learned later) but they tried anyway. Both failed. "I remember. I remember a shadow that stood behind you too before I passed out."

Sage thought long and hard and realized he remembered too. "I remember a voice telling you…_you had _the wrong sibling." His eyes welled up with tears. "No…she wouldn't have…"

"She did. She donned your armor, Sage. She nearly beat me."

"And me when I intervened," Anubis cut in. "Your sister was being the warrior that Talpa wanted."

Kayura cleared her thought. "I remember. I had to knock her out, which wasn't easy."

"When Talpa found out that she wasn't the true owner of Halo, he was angry. She sent the armor orb back to you. But I convinced him that you would follow us just to get her back."

"I would have," said Sage. "If I knew how to get to the Dynasty then."

"We still don't know all the details, Alecto," Kayura said quietly. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning."

* * *

><p>Alia pushed her final spell book into her bag quickly, taking one last look at her quarters. With both the Dynasty <em>and<em> Mayan Princesses free of the spell, she felt now that she'd be safer in the ningenkai. She turned to the door to leave.

"Going somewhere, Alia?"

The succubus turned slowly, knowing the owner of he voice. "Leigha-Shae."

"None other." Leigha-Shae was flipping a blade between her fingers. "I see you're deserting the Dynasty."

"My place is with Princess Catelyn. And she's in the ningenkai."

"Aren't you going to bring her back?" asked the dark sorceress.

Alia shrugged her shoulders. "That would be her decision. Besides, I didn't sign up to die for a princess that already died once."

"I know. No one did." Leigha-Shae tossed her pink/orange/yellow hair over her shoulder. "But alas, she's dead."

"You don't sound so broken up over it," Alia commented.

"She was in the way…" Leigh-Shae took a step forward. "Just like you're in the way."

That lone statement has many meaning, especially for Alia. Leigha-Shae had some foreseeing powers and probably knew that Alia had been part of the conspiracy that nearly took down the Dynasty a few years back, even though there was no evidence left behind.

"The final battle is coming up." Alia felt the door handle dig into her back. She knew Leigha-Shae was up to something. She feared she would soon learn what it was.

"I know. At the moment, Princess Catelyn lives. But when that battle is over, my mother and I will be ruling."

"And Master Talpa?" Alia asked.

"He will be dealt with. Too bad you won't see that to its end…"


	8. Chapter 8

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned.

Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with and I am using it. There are others out there that are trying to use such a concept. This is mine and cannot be used without permission.

Chapter 8

Alecto sat on the coffee table, trying to figure out where he should begin. Everyone present looked at him expectantly, looking for the story to ease the minds of two best friends that couldn't fathom the possibility that Halo's twin was just as strong as a fighter as Halo himself.

But before he could start, Mia cried for all of them to come to the den. Everyone did, thinking something was wrong. When they got there, Mia was all excited. "Mia?" asked Ryo. "What's wrong?"

"I found the info on the Crescent Sun Armor! Looks like my grandfather was aware of the Ancient Armors. In fact, Inferno _is_ an Ancient Armor itself."

"My armor?" asked Ryo. Then he thought about it. It was powerful and it was what Talpa had first wanted since he knew Ryo was its keeper. "How many?" he asked.

"A couple. But he had the most info on the Crescent Sun Armor." Mia got comfortable in her chair and began to read out loud. "The armor was created by the Mayan Sun God, K'inich Ajaw. He was sometimes refer to as Kin Ajaw. He was a god that was second in importance to the Mayan pantheon. He was either associated with the high creator god, Itzamna or his son. I think the jury's out in the accuracy of the translations…Um…he was a powerful figure associated with the institution of divine Maya kingship. He was also closely connected with war, human sacrifice and royal blood-letting rituals."

"Hold up. The people cut themselves as a way to worship him?" asked Kento. "What the hell!"

"Back then, I believe it was an acceptable practice," Mia explained. "This sun god possessed many aspects related to his journey across the sky by day and through the underworld by night, which were connected with the Mayan notions of life, death and rebirth. He was represented in many different guises in Mayan art. One of K'inich Ajaw's most common transformations was his aspect as the "Jaguar Sun" of the underworld…"

"Mia, what does this have to do with the Crescent Sun Armor?" asked Cye.

"This is the story of how the armor came to the people of the Maya." Mia read a few sentences ahead before telling the others. "Slightly over a thousand years ago, an evil shadow of the underworld came to cover the Mayan Empire with his power. Battles ensued. Many Mayan warriors died with the evil armies of the evil shadow…"

"Talpa," whispered Anubis. "The story talks of when Talpa invade the lands you call South America."

"There was a pinnacle point in time, toward the end of the 900's, that the Maya were going to lose. The king prayed for the sun god to intervene. Kin Ajaw sent the king the Armor of the Crescent Sun to save his people. The king drove back the evil shadow and his armies in one fierce battle that supposedly lasted five days."

"Six," Anubis corrected. "That battle lasted six days." He saw the looks the Ronins gave. "I was there."

Mia nodded, then continued. "The victory marked the near-end of the Mayan empire. Disease and destruction wiped out many city-nations and the crops were gone."

Rowen whistled softly. History said that the Mayan Empire was on a steady decline during the 900's because of those very same reasons. But no historian knew why it happened. Now he knew. Talpa. "So, what can the armor do?"

"Let's see…based on what my grandfather could decipher…eclipses. I'm thinking that in an eclipse, the armor is at its full power or get power from it. If it is based on K'inich Ajaw's own abilities, I would say maybe life and death as well. The primary weapon is a ring that can grow as large as five feet wide to as small as five inches. It's jagged with symbols of protection etched on it. That doesn't mean that there aren't other weapons…" Mia stared at the screen. "There's something here that's interesting."

"Like what?" asked Dais.

"Because it was sealed with Mayan blood, only a Mayan can wear it."

Everyone looked at Dais, sizing him up. Dais grew self-conscious. "What?"

"Your sister wears the armor," said Kento. "Are you two Mayan?"

"No! At least, I don't think so…," Dais amended. "Are you sure?" he asked Mia. That was something even he wasn't aware of. But that would make sense, considering what he knew of the truth behind Catelyn's resurrection.

"Very sure. It was the one thing my grandfather noted above anything else."

Silence. An uncomfortable one.

Alecto cleared his throat, which earned him some glares. "That would make sense. Especially because my story ties into that armor."

"In what way?" asked Sage.

"If I tell this tale Sage, you and Rowen need to understand one thing…"

"What's that?" asked Rowen suspiciously.

"It is Sage that must save this world, not just the Ronin Warriors. The prophecy in the Dynasty says that a set of twins would save the ningenkai from the dark emperor. It would mean his death and the destruction of the Dynasty," Anubis explained.

Sage's eyes widened. "That can't be…"

"That's why my story is so important, Sage. It will be hard to hear. But your sister loved you. Felt that Ro could protect you better than she could. The only thing she wanted was control."

"Control?" said Sage, thinking hard about those words.

"Her powers…Sage, he's talking about her powers," said Rowen.

"I…"

"Let me tell you my story. Then decide." Alecto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "In the beginning, the Dates and Augustos were close friends. There was a time that my parents were friends with them too. But they moved to America, taking me with them. Both Sara and Princess Angelica were expecting their first borns. My mom was also expecting."

"Wait. So all three of you were born in the same year?" asked Dais.

"Within a month, actually. Angelica was the destined Mayan Queen."

"Wait. So if she was Mayan, she had the Crescent Sun Armor," said Kayura. "So how did Talpa get the armor?"

"Let me finish please! As I was saying, she was rumored to have the armor. And she was being hunted for it while pregnant. It caused…complications. Sage was born first to Sara. Ten minutes later, Angelica had Katerina. Knowing that her daughter would always be in danger, Angelica asked the Dates to take her and raise her as their child. So they did."

"What happened to her?" That question came from Mia.

"She was captured and then executed. The rumored armor stayed a rumor until 5 years ago." Alecto looked pointedly at Dais. "When your sister came back."

Sage sagged against everyone that was holding him back. He still wanted to kill Alecto. But knowing the truth hurt. "Her family…they're gone," he whispered.

"So Sage doesn't have a twin," said Ryo.

"Not in the biological sense, no. But in every way that mattered, yes. They're twins." Alecto stared at Sage. He still wanted to hurt him. He glanced at his brother and saw the same look. "It's similar to what Rowen and Sage are. They're closer than brothers. They could be called twins as well. They are different, but the same. It's hard to explain. Because both Sage and Katie were born on the same day, it was easier to say they were twins. After all, they don't look Japanese. They were the Date Twins. Sage was the natural healer, the Warrior of Light. Katerina was an accidental pyro. Who learned the powers of light." Seeing the skeptical looks, he elaborated. "Sage is the epitome of control. Always was. Katerina couldn't control her powers. It was widely accepted that she was meant to be destructive."

"That wasn't true! It wasn't her fault-" Sage started.

"No, it wasn't," Alecto interrupted. "She was taught to suppress her powers. To hide the fact that she was a fire element. DO you know that when Hariel realized that she was a fire element, that he wanted to train her? To have someone like her, a dual element, on our side when we attacked was an asset we couldn't ignore. She was such a let down at first. NO armor, no real training, nothing. It took everything Hariel had just to help her use and control her fire powers."

"I…what could she do?" Sage asked. He tried to imagine his little sister using her powers when she wanted to, not when they decided to flare up.

"Start and manipulate fires. Even put them out with scary ease. Once that control was learned." Alecto smiled, more to himself than anything. "She made the sun shine for the first time in the Dynasty. She then eclipsed it, bringing her armor to full power. That made Talpa think of all the dormant power she had to have possessed. He's not aware of all that she can do. I know. I've done enough research on it to know that she can summon the Phoenix at will. To save or to destroy."

Rowen and Sage stared at each other, shock on their faces. Little Katie having that much power? That was unheard of!

"You do know that she was the one that got the Crescent Sun Armor?" Alecto continued.

"Then how come Catelyn's wearing it?" asked Ryo.

"Katie fought for that armor and won. Her demeanor changed. She became aggressive. She became the Mayan Princess that I knew she would be someday. I wasn't expecting her to be one so fast, but with mastering her powers and armor, our rebellion grew. With me, her, Hariel and Sabre-Stryke, more tribal lords joined our cause." He grinned. "She was Talpa's greatest threat. He was in no hurry to do battle with any Maya."

Sage suddenly smirked. "She didn't just change. She found herself."

Rowen stared at Sage. The Warrior of Light was still angry, The faint bolts of lightning streaking in his visible eye was a strong indicator. He knew his twin better than anyone-or did, anyway…

"What happened to your rebellion?" Ryo wanted to know.

"On the eve of our first planned attack, assassins got Hariel. Poisoned him. For three days, Katie tried to get rid of the poison but couldn't. She settled for delaying the poison for a month. He took that time to make sure that Inferno would never fall into Talpa's hands. When he finally died, the pieces of Inferno went to the rest of the Ronin Armors…_and_ I had one of those pieces.

"A second date was set. It was based on the rumor that Talpa had another Ancient Armor in his possession. Katie used a 'dream walk' to learn which one he had. He had mistaken the name of the armor but he was after a Date. _You._" Alecto glared at Sage.

"She wanted to move fast," replied Cye.

"Yes. She did. So our rebellion attacked. Sabre-Stryke and I divided up our army to attack two different areas while Katie went to retrieve that armor. We never heard from her again. In the morning, we were winning. By nightfall, we lost. Sabre-Stryke got away. Most of our armor was slaughtered that day. I was captured, along with the survivors." Alecto's eyes grew haunted as he continued to relay his tale. "At my execution weeks later, I saw her. She stood there, next to Talpa, emotionless and Stoic. She watched me die slowly. As my blood ran from my limp body in pools, I willed Strata to you, little brother. I saw one lone tear fall from her eye just before I took my final breath. I believed I knew what happened to her, and it was only confirmed when I ended up in the Spirit World." Alecto closed his eyes, taking a breath. He didn't want to reveal what he knew, for it would devastate two brothers.

"Spit it out." That came from Rowen.

"Talpa used…he took Catelyn's soul…"Alecto shook his head. He felt the guilt of his actions on his own shoulders.

"SPEAK!" Dais bellowed, startling the others. His visible blue eye was hard as steel, boring his way into Alecto's eyes.

"He had Katie tortured until she was too weak to resist having Catelyn's soul put into her body. Kenishen then went inside to keep her quiet so Catelyn would be the dominate spirit." Alecto fell to his knees in defeat.

"No." A whisper of denial from two Ronins.

Sage and Kento.

Sage because it was his sister, his twin.

Kento of Hard Rock's eyes went wide, as if he knew on some level that Catelyn wasn't really herself. It was now confirmed. So he wondered who saved him and Cye from the Warlords: Catelyn or Katie?

Dais let it all sink in before speaking, "How do we separate the two?" He would not think of the alternative, which was one had to lose his sister. Halo had suffered enough.

Alecto looked up at Dais. "One of them has to die. Katie's soul is far weaker than Catelyn's."

"That's not acceptable." Tears threatened to fall from Ryo eyes. "Neither of them should die. This will end with us, Alecto. We need your help. Is there anyway you can stay and Anubis can return?"

Alecto and Anubis stared at each other. "I think Anubis is the better option. And I should go."

"No. Alecto, I can always return. You are younger and have more knowledge of the Ancient Armors. You are also a fighter and the Ronins needed every fighter possible. I can check to see if there is a way to separate the two girls without one dying. I will go." Anubis looked to the Ronin Warriors. "I will return…with good news, I hope. Stay true to your virtues." Anubis closed his eyes…and faded out of existence.

"Sage, when did you get back?" Mia asked, steering the topic to something else.

"Ah, a while ago. I didn't go to the lake," he stammered out.

Rowen knew Sage wasn't being level. Being Sage's childhood friend, he knew that Sage was capable of things that he hadn't done in years. Like teleport. He did get there and back using such a power. No one could smell the lake water on him. Not even Cye, who was one with all water.

"What brought you back?" Kayura asked.

"Maybe we better go check on Catelyn to make sure that this Kenishen isn't in control," Cye commented.

Kento bolted up the steps first, Dais right behind him. The bearer of Hard Rock threw open the door and found nobody in the bed and a wide-open window. "No…" he whispered.

"She's, uh, they're both gone!" cried Dais.

TEN MINUTES EARLIER…

She woke up. It was a sudden alertness she wasn't use to. Groggy and sore, Catelyn sat up slowly, looking in at her surroundings. The soft, wide bed, the desk with chair and lamp, the long dresser and mirror and the closet door gave the story. "I'm in the ningenkai," she whispered. Eyeing the mirror, she slowly rose from the bed, her battered body telling her the story. Standing before the mirror, the first thing she noticed was the missing makeshift armor. The metal was completely gone. Her tank and leggings were torn, dried blood marking where her wounds should have been. But there were none.

"Boy I look terrible," came her small voice.

'_Looks like Sapphire saved us.'_ A second voice next to her.

Catelyn looked hard into the mirror, peering to her left. The ghostly form of Katie Date, torn jeans and all, appeared next to her. "No kidding. That cat of your is on notice all the time."

'_Now you understand my fascination with felines?'_ Katie asked her.

"No, not really." Catelyn paused for a moment. "I sense our brothers downstairs. What should we tell them?"

'_Nothing. Let's go back to the Dynasty. I have a mission to complete.'_ Katie's anxious eyes darted back to the door. _'We're too big of a risk if we stay.'_

Catelyn gave Katie a knowing smile. "You're scared to see your brother."

'_You are too,' _Katie countered.

Catelyn stopped smiling. "I hate it when you do that."

'_I promise, we'll come back as soon as I complete my mission.'_

"Taking out Talpa?" asked Catelyn.

'_No. Getting that Ancient Armor out of his hands.'_

That gave Catelyn pause. After a few minutes of thinking it over, she said, "Okay. We'll go." Sighing, Catelyn left the mirror and went to the window. Opening it, she peered out to ground. "Too high up," she whispered.

'_I got this. Switch out.'_ Katie closed her eyes.

It took several seconds for Katie to adjust to the shuffle shift but once she did, she opened her eyes and felt Catelyn drift off to sleep. She stepped out of the window and onto the roof. "You boys will understand someday. Just forgive me for running away…" Katie leaped off the rooftop.

* * *

><p>"Now what?" said Rowen.<p>

"We pack for the Dynasty," said Sage. "I'm going after my sister."

"Me too," said Dais. "I don't understand why they left."

"They are protecting you two," Alecto spoke up, getting glares from the others. "And…it might sound crazy but Katie may be trying to complete her mission."

"The armor?" asked Mia.

"Yes. She has a determination of the likes that I've never seen. But I must warn you-the Dynasty is not what it once was. Kayura, you and Dais will have to be our guides," he said.

"Dais?" said Kayura.

"Catelyn's second palace. That's where we'll make our plans. It's a day's journey by horse to her main palace. It's also one of two structures that are fully intact, including crystal shields. It also have a portal maker so we can get to the main palace in 10 minutes time." Dais's eye danced at being at his sister's palace.

"Am I going?" asked Mia.

"You have to," Ryo said. "Talpa could come after you. I'm not risking that." Ryo kissed Mia on the cheek. "Go pack. We all will be."

The guys nodded and took off to pack.

Ryo knew that Mia would pack a few things for him so he went to Alecto. "You better not think about going after either of them without us."

"I wasn't-"

"Stop. Don't lie. Just know that if they both die, I'm letting Sage and Dais go at you. They're not going to care that you're Ro's older brother. And neither am I." Ryo turned on his heels and left Alecto there, stunned.

"Seems like you rubbed those boys the wrong way," Kayura commented.

"That's the understatement of the century."

"You know Catelyn's second palace better than me," said Dais. "You going to play tour guide for us?"

"You plan on doing the same at her main palace?" Alecto questioned.

"No doubt."

Alecto nodded and then went to talk to Rowen and Sage privately.

Kayura held Dais from behind, arms around his waist, her body pressed suggestively against his back. "Are you okay letting the Ronins into your family life?"

"It doesn't really matter if I am or not, love. I will save my sister. And Halo's. I appreciate that Wildfire wants them both alive. But Catelyn died already. I want them both alive, don't get me wrong. But I know the odds of that happening are non-existent. If it comes down to choosing, I will choose Halo's sister. She has done nothing wrong to deserve the fate that was given to her."

"You would have been an amazing emperor."

"With you at my side, I would have been."

* * *

><p>Emperor Talpa finished his meeting with Cale. Satisfied that Cale was indeed on his side, he handed the warrior his armor and sent him on his way. The Dark Lord stood, leaving for the day. But Matriatrix and her daughter, Leigha-Shae entered his throne room without notice. The two were accompanied by a few of his warriors, including Battletrex and Ka'Ishiaria. "Matriatrix, why are you here, I did not summon you."<p>

"I am here because you are obsolete. I plan to take over. We can do it the easy way or the hard way. You choose."

Talpa roared with laughter. "And how will you accomplish this, witch?"

"Like so." Matriatrix raised her hands to the ceiling. "I call upon the dark powers of Ku'Isu. Lend me your power to lock away a relic of his time." A dark beam of power, mixed with lightning, fire and ice hit the aged sorceress with such force that the walls of the palace were blown out.

Talpa was blown to the side, as he felt tethers of sorts latch onto his dark soul and pull him bodily toward the witch that was looking younger by each minute. "Release me this instant!" he demanded.

"Dear Talpa, did you think my daughter and I would continue to serve you when all you want is trick victories? I offer true victory. You do not. I now claim the throne for my line. Master Ku'Isu, lock away this demon!" She pointed at Talpa and he roared in pain as his soul was forced from his body.

"Catelyn will not take this lightly. She will destroy you all!" he cried.

"Catelyn has freed herself from my spell. The Mayan is back in control. You have lost, Talpa." She watched him fade away, gripped by specter hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then he was no more…

* * *

><p>Catelyn paused at the door to her suite. Hearing the echo of pain in the halls jolted her from her resolve. She looked around, feeling exposed out in the hall way. She opened her door and quickly closed it behind her. She was startled.<p>

The suite was completely void of all her luxuries. Ina and Amari had packed away her items and were gone. She was shocked to see the suite so bare. "They're gone," Catelyn whispered.

'_Your palace. Something's wrong here, Catelyn. Can you not feel the darker evil covering this place?' _Katie had asked.

"We'll go to my palace." Decision made, she went to her door and left the suite, knowing that she would never return to her main palace.

Catelyn swiftly made her way to Alia's chambers. The succubus warrior was her closest friend and she did not want to leave the woman here in the main palace with such evil madness. The door was slightly ajar and with a quick knock, Catelyn opened the door. And gasped.

Alia lay so still on the floor, blood pooling under her. The wings of the succubus were injured and upon closer inspection, were not torn off. Catelyn gently rolled Alia onto her back. The hole in Alia's stomach knotted Catelyn's stomach.

"Alia! Please, open you eyes! We're in danger!" she hissed, feeling Katie look behind them, to make sure no one would come upon the three.

Alia moaned.

'_Catelyn, I have some healing ability. Allow me to help her.' _Katie reached out to touch the woman's shoulder. Catelyn watched in fascination as the ghostly hand flowed with light energy, and Alia's stomach wound had closed with little effort. The cut on the arm had begun to heal, as well as the bruises that marred the woman's body. Catelyn, glanced to her side as Katie pulled back her power…and she looked even fainter. Catelyn reached out to her, forgetting that Katie was in ghost form and her hands went through her. "Katie?"

'_Tired.'_

"Go back inside me, rest. And…Arigato, princess." Catelyn felt Katie slip inside their body again.

Alia opened her eyes. "Catelyn?"

"Alia! Thank goodness, you're okay!" Alia sat up and the eager princess hugged her fiercely. "We have to leave. We're not safe here."

"I've could've told you that." Alia saw the goodness of Catelyn, the true Catelyn, shine through. "You're…free?"

"Hai! And it's thanks to my curiosity." Catelyn smiled again. "We need to leave." Catelyn helped Alia to her feet. "And I need your help."

"With…?"

"Help me be free from this body. Princess Katerina is dying because of what my father did to us. I want her to live." Catelyn watched Alia's eyes. To see if the succubus-sorceress would help.

"I'll do my best, Catelyn. But is that what you want? To die again?"

"I don't belong here, alive. I belong with Hariel and Lai in the Spirit World. Just do me one favor, Alia."

Alia stood up and reached over for her bag, which had not been disturbed. "Anything."

"Protect this Date. Her power is intense and if Talpa gets his hands on her power…"

"I understand." Alia turned to leave her room, as she had intended hours ago. "Where will we go?"

"My secondary palace." Catelyn took the lead, looking out into the hall before turning her head. "Ina and Amari already went there."

"We can defend that palace well. Lead the way, princess." Alia followed the freed princesses down the hall, knowing that every moment in this main palace was a danger of great proportions.

"We must free Sehkmet before we go. You up for that?" Catelyn whispered to Alia.

"Always." That was the succubus talking. She would have to show the young princess what she really did, but seeing that the young girl was taking the leadership roll, she needed to know the truth about everything.

And at the moment, they were not safe. No one was.


	9. Chapter 9

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned.

Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with and I am using it. There are others out there that are trying to use such a concept. This is mine and cannot be used without permission.

Chapter 9

"To the greatest upset in demon history." Matriatrix raised her goblet to the warlords before her, Cale included. The once-old witch was now younger and prettier. Who knew that this witch was a blonde? Almost at the age of her own daughter. Leigha-Shae stood at her right, smiling as she sipped her own goblet. "Now that I'm in charge, there are going to be changes around here."

"AS in what?" asked Angelus.

"The Ronin Warriors, Kayura and Dais are at the other palace, Catelyn's secondary palace. We will prepare ourselves first. Then we let them attack us."

"And what about Sehkmet?" asked Druxon.

"You have his armor now. He's no longer needed," said Leigha-Shae.

"So he dies?" asked Vaeyon.

"Oh yes. He dies. But I want Catelyn brought to me. _Alive._ I have plans for that child. Since she's not really Catelyn anymore." Matriatrix's mind was turning over other plans, plans that were unknown to the others.

"We'll being the search right away." Gregoran turned on his heels and left the throne room.

"I want someone to spy on the Ronins. I want to know what plans they have," Matriatrix continued.

"I have a demon for such a thing," Angelus commented. He left as well.

"Ka'Ishiaria. Kill Sehkmet."

"Yes, Empress." The female warrior left as well.

"The rest of you, prepare. I have nearly every piece in place."

"Will we go after Sage of the Halo?" asked Treyon.

"Of course. I need that Ancient Armor for my new army…"

As her mother planned with the twins, she stole a look at her. Her long white hair was now golden, with gems adorning her long locks. Her skin was flawless, a gold tint to it. Her long robes were dark but elegant. Having a powerful mother had finally paid off. All of the schemes, all of the set backs…

It was too bad her mother would have to die now.

* * *

><p>Alia and Catelyn opened the door to the prisoner's chambers. Closing it behind them, the two worked fast to find Sehkmet. Luckily for them, he was the only one still hanging from his chain in the middle of the interrogation room. Alia freed the battered warrior and Catelyn watched the door.<p>

"Sehkmet?" Alia whispered.

The green-haired warrior moaned, then pried open his eyes. "Who-?" his voiced cracked.

"I'm Alia. Listen, I have to get you to Dais and Kayura. Catelyn is going after the Ancient Armor. We need to leave now. Can you walk?"

"Barely." His voice wasn't really audible. His throat needed water, it was too dry to utter a sound. But with Alia's help, he was able to stand on his feet. The broken bones and shredded skin ached. But Alia was supporting most of his weight, so his body didn't feel so bad.

"I'll get the armor. You head over to Ina and Amari. I'll catch up." Catelyn turned to leave. She took a long look around, seeing some twenty rooms. She then started out.

"Princess?"

Catelyn paused in her stride.

"Be careful. _Both_ of you." Then Alia flapped her wings gently, getting them both airborne.

Catelyn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She then left the prisoner's chamber.

Ka' Ishiaria was skipping her way to the prison, giddy about killing the traitorous warlord. She couldn't wait for her daggers to severe major arteries as he lay, choking and dying…

Catelyn ran passed her, not knowing that she had a price on her head.

Ka' Ishiaria stopped in her tracks. She grinned. She would have much favor in Matriatrix's eyes if she brought the girl to the Empress. Everyone else had the same thoughts. Matriatrix was now the one to curry favor with. "CATELYN!" cried the female warrior.

Catelyn turned to see who called her out after she stopped in her tracks. Ka' Ishiaria threw a blade at her head. Catelyn ducked, the blade stuck in a wall where her head was just seconds earlier. "What the hell!" cried the princess. "What is wrong with you!"

"Your father is gone, princess. I have orders to take you to my Empress." the dark warrior explained.

'_Oh shit! Matriatrix made her move. You're not safe here, Catelyn. We need to leave. Screw the armor!' _said Katie.

"Not if I take you out first." Catelyn pulled out her sais. To Katie, she lowered her voice dangerously, "I will not run. Are you helping or not?"

There was a sigh in her head. Then a response. _'I would never leave you to battle alone, Catelyn. That's not my way.'_

"As you wish…" Ka'Iahiaria charged her.

* * *

><p>Cale was in the bowels of the palace, shaking his head. Matriatrix out-smarted the Dark Emperor. Talpa was gone. Where, he didn't care.<p>

He just wanted out.

Since Talpa was gone, there was no reason for him to stick around. She hadn't noticed that the Ancient Armor she had was now gone. That worked in his favor. Now, he was going to get Sehkmet out of here and get him medical attention.

Then get ready for the beat-down of his life.

Sehkmet would not take what he did to his oldest friend lightly. He was going to pay for it with a similar beat-down. Sehkmet was known for holding grudges. That's why you didn't really mess with him. He could make you sick with a simple mix of poison and other herbs. A smile came to his face, a memory coming to him about the time Dais pissed off Sehkmet and the poison expert gave Dais a bad case of the runs for a week. The toilet was Dais' new best friend for that week.

Cale turned the corner, ready to enter the prison section when he saw Catelyn give Ka'Ishiaria a swift kick to the mid-section, followed immediately by a punch to her jaw with one that sent the older, more experienced warrior into the far wall. "What's going on here!" he cried, making the females turn to him.

Ka' Ishiaria turned her face to Cale, her jaw aching and mouth bleeding. "Matriatrix wants her brought to her."

Catelyn must've sensed a threat from Cale, because she turned to him. "Go away, Cale."

Cale's eyes widened. _'That voice! That's not Catelyn's!'_ "Who are you!" he asked Catelyn.

"You're an ass," came Catelyn's response. She tossed her sai and her aim was deadly as it struck Ka' Ishiaria in the head, killing her instantly. Blood trickled from the head wound as the warrior slumped to the floor. "I'd appreciate you not telling the whole fuckin' world."

Cale gaped. An experienced warrior like Ka' Ishiaria got taken out by a girl with no true combat experience. What a way to go. "You…Catelyn wouldn't have done that." He knew. From the notes that Talpa had left behind, he knew exactly what was done to bring Catelyn back. That was knowledge that the Ronins needed.

"Which is why I'm not Catelyn. If you're not going to help me, then leave." She was getting irritated.

Cale swore he knew the voice. But he couldn't place it. "I was going to free Sehkmet."

"Alia took care of that. They're heading for the second palace. You should go. I'll join you as soon as I get that armor."

"You need to know a few things. First, Talpa's gone. Matriatrix is in charged. Second, Strata has the Ancient Armor. But he doesn't know it yet, Third, Matriatrix knows that the Ronins are at that palace. They're planning to go on the offensive."

"Then I better thin the ranks here. You go." Catelyn turned to leave.

"Wait! You're not Catelyn. She's only ten."

"Which is why I'm fighting." The glare Catelyn gave was enough to crush someone with its mere presence.

Cale had a bell go off in his head. "You're…you're Halo's sister."

"His twin, actually." Catelyn had confirmed as she went over to the dead warrior and pulled out her sai. "Don't say anything, okay?"

"Matriatrix knows you broke her spell. She is not happy," Cale warned.

"She can kiss my ass." That was Katie's response. "Look, I'll thin the ranks, then head there. Give me a day. Tell them that."

"Okay," he caved. "But I better warn you-you can't stop them all."

"But I will slow them down." Determination laced with anger. Not a combo anyone would want to go up against. Catelyn turned to leave the area.

Cale waited until she left. _**'That's**__ Halo's sister! Oh, crap!' _He then took the girl's advice and hauled his own ass out of the castle…

* * *

><p>Rikshiran was not a happy warrior.<p>

His Master was dead, replaced by a female. One that could kill him, but a female, nether-the-less. He wanted to find Catelyn, just so he didn't get killed so soon. His daggers were in his hands and he entered the enclosed courtyard carefully.

He didn't understand why Catelyn had wanted such a thing, let alone an open courtyard when her castle was built. He didn't care, just as long as he didn't get his head taken off, he was good…

Above him in the rafters, was Catelyn. She gently moved among the beams, watching the warrior take a leisurely stroll. Her sais were tucked away, and her ring was in her hand. And while Catelyn couldn't wait for the fight to start, there was that part of her that hated to kill.

'_**Katie, are you sure that you want to do this one?'**_

'_Yeah. You don't kill, Catelyn. You're too young. Me, it's in my blood.'_ Katie watched him stop, presumably to think. _'I don't want to kill, either. But it's kill or be killed. And while this is my body, I'm responsible for you now. At least, until I can figure out how to get you your own body.'_

'_**What part of, 'I'm already dead,' didn't you get?'**_

'_Um, that you're dead.' _Katie grinned. _'Besides, we should focus on the task at hand. Let's get rid of this one and then go.'_

'_**Why? What are you anxious about?'**_Catelyn asked.

'_The longer we're here, trying to help the Ronins, the more likely we'll get ourselves in trouble and we'll be at the mercy of Matriatrix. I don't know about you, but I don't want my fate decided by that witch. My fate should be decided by the end of a blade.'_

' _**Wow.'**_There was a lost of words for Catelyn at first. At length, she said, _'__**Your Mayan blood is strong. They battled to win, no matter the odds. Let's see this through.' **_Catelyn threw her ring.

With no audible sound, the ring hit Rikshiran in the neck, seemly through the neck. Catelyn leaped to the ground silently behind him.

Rikshiran turned his head around…and it fell off, blood sprayed, going everywhere. His body fell to the ground next, and blood poured from where his head was once attached.

It was a gruesome sight, but Catelyn, stood there, almost stoic.

"So here's the great Mayan Princess." Gregoran stood at the other end of the courtyard. His katana poised to strike, he took careful steps forward.

"How dare you-" came Catelyn's voice but the warrior cut her off.

"I know you're not Catelyn, not anymore."

"Well, since you want to be a party pooper, if you want a fight, I won't back down." Catelyn pulled out her sais carefully, as much as not to spook Gregoran. Knowing the rep that he had as an assassin and as a warrior, Catelyn knew better than to take him lightly.

"I'm to take you in, _alive_, to the new Empress," Gregoran announced, taking a few cautious steps forward. "But uninjured…well, things happen." With that, he leaped in for a maiming injury.

Catelyn leaped up, catching his katana with her sais and pulled the weapon free from him hands. It clattered against the stone ground as it skidded to a tree trunk base. She then kicked him in the jaw, throwing him back.

But the warrior stopped his back decent with a flip, righting himself. Gregoran smiled. "If I didn't know that you were Catelyn before, I would know now."

"Just walk away," came Catelyn's voice.

"Why would I? Did you know that I was there, in those battles against the Maya?" Gregoran pulled a jagged dagger from behind him. "This blade cut many of those short warriors down as I relished in standing in their blood. They bleed almost continuously, as if they had more blood than the average human." He was rewarded by the sudden flash of anger in Catelyn's eyes. "All of them gods your people worshipped, and not a one helped you? I find that odd for such an empire as yours."

Catelyn felt rising anger that came from Katie. She did her best to calm the girl. _**'Katie, he's just trying to make you lose focus. Fight him, take him out!'**_ She wanted to take control, to see if she could take on an assassin. Things would have been different if she'd been able to when she was alive.

Katie shook her head, trying to clear the anger that rose within. Her people were gone, a few fragments left in the entire world. She wanted revenge; it was a bad taste in her mouth, one that she was growing accustomed to.

That wasn't good.

"That may have been so, but revealing such a detail tells me you're very old. Too old to stop anything I do." Katie/Catelyn pulled her ring from her side. The metal glistened in the reflected light that came from the water fountain. It was cracked at the moment. "This princess bows to no one." She threw the ring.

Gregoran dodged the ring as it came at him and landed by his katana. Picking it up, he heard the whirl of metal and brought his weapon up to deflect the ring that took a second shot at him. It bounced away but took a wide arch and came at him for the third time. His eyes widened before he brought up his blade. He barely got it up in time and he paid for it with a cut on his arm.

The ring took another wide arch as it bounced back off the katana and it returned to its master. Katie/Catelyn caught the ring expertly, smiling as they noted the damage done, however slight.

He nodded, as in to give the respect he had felt in the slightest toward the young girl before him. "So tell me, Mayan Princess, are you ready to suffer as your mother had?"

That statement caused the girls to pause. Catelyn knew that Katie wanted to know the truth about her biological family. When she freed Katie, she learned about her adoptive family. How the Dates did their best to protect the young baby. But the Mayan wanted to know about her real parents, like why they never came back for her. "What does that mean?" Catelyn asked.

"You don't know?" Gregoran smiled, a sinister smile that caused a sense of horrible dread to crawl into their souls. "I enjoyed whipping the Mayan Queen's back, watching all of that blood ooze from each blow. Then I raped her in front of the rotting corpse that had been her beloved king, at least that was what was told to her. After months of torture, I gave her a slit throat." Such pride radiated from the assassin.

Katie let loose a cry of such lost. Her hope, her dream of seeing her real parents, dashed in mere moments. The rage took over, even Catelyn's spirit could not calm the Mayan half of Katerina Date. Her real parents had been murdered for the armor she now wore. She was going to show this demon what happened to the enemies of the Maya. Her blood screamed for revenge and for the first time in her young life, she wasn't worried about any destruction. "Armor of the Crescent Sun! Diya-nichi!"

The armor rushed to her in dancing flames, as if it knew the urgency that the person who had summoned it had. While still flaming, Katie/Catelyn ran at Gregoran, sais raised to strike. The assassin's dagger caught one sai, his hand, the other. The two began to block each other's raised legs, to prevent the other from getting in a hit. This went on for several minutes, neither of them getting anywhere. Gregoran then head-butted Catelyn, forcing her back. With his dagger free, he thrust it at her-

With a quick side-twist, Catelyn threw her sai at him-

A cry.

A grunt.

Gregoran looked down. Blood seeped out from above his heart. The golden sai glowed and a searing heat invading his body, his temperature rising without warning. He staggered back, watching the girl before him. "A lucky shot, child. I will survive this wound." A vow.

"Not if I do this." Catelyn stared at the assassin, watching him intently.

The wound flared in pain and Gergoran saw the orange glow just under his skin. "You wouldn't…" A hint of fear in his voice.

"This is for my parents, you bastard!" Katie/Catelyn's eyes glowed.

Gregoran burst into flames, his screams of terror and pain difficult to hear. He ran, trying to put out the flames somehow, some way. But he fell to his knees when his shins became ash. Then his arms. Then his body.

His face turned to ash, landing on the pile that had once been his body. The golden sai was dislodged, landing on the ground next to the ash.

Katie/Catelyn went over to the ash and picked up her sai. She looked over at the ash face sitting so pretty on the pile of ash. They couldn't help themselves. They blew on the face and it was gone, blown across the ground. _**'That was…wow. Are you okay?'**_ Catelyn asked Katie mentally.

' _No…I'm not okay. My parents, Catelyn…I'll never get to see them, meet them…'_

Catelyn's spirit arms wrap themselves around Katie's soul, giving the teen girl the comfort she needed. Catelyn's soul felt aged, sudden wisdom flowing through her.

And somehow the girls forced themselves to walk away from the ash and the courtyard, a heavy heart in tow.

* * *

><p>Alia flew as high as she was able without the air thinning around them. Sehkmet was still wheezing so once she knew they were far enough away, Alia landed, which was the midway point between Catelyn's main palace and her secondary palace.<p>

"I would have been okay if you continued to fly," he commented.

"You're having trouble breathing," Alia commented. They began to walk.

"We are wasting time!"

"I will not injure you, further." Alia allowed Sehkmet to lean into her more. "You would not survive the healing process if I did."

"I am nearly 1900 years old! I have had many injuries, some worse than these!" he cried. His back throbbed for mercy.

"And I bet they weren't caused by Druxton. He enchanted that whip that was used on you. Its barbs were poison-laced. Your body is fighting his brand of poison." Alia stopped by a tree and pulled out a canteen. She took of the lid and pressed it to Sehkmet's mouth. He drank hungrily. He pushed it away and watched Alia take a small swig from it before recapping the canteen. "Let's keep you moving, Sehkmet. Once you're healed, you can cause your brand of rampaging." Alia shook her head. "Even _I_ know not to mess with you. Obviously, they never got the memo."

Sehkmet grinned devilishly. His rep perceived him so well.

* * *

><p>KatieCatelyn entered the large dinning hall. The hall, which once held a grand, bronzed table about 15 feet long and the barren walls draped in gold tapestries, were gone. The tall matching chairs and the banner that once hung over the main dinning chair were in pieces. Sais in hand, the girls walked cautiously into the hall, watching the shadows.

"There you are. I was wondering when you two were going to stop messing with Gregoran and see me. It is me you want, isn't it?" Leigh-Shae emerged from the floor, coming from the smoking portal that was this warrior's signature.

"With every breath," answered Katie/Catelyn.

"Well then. Once you get pass me, you can go home. The Ronins are here. Including your brother, _Mayan_. Tell me, does it pain you to know that once I stop you two, he's mine?"

"He'd never go willingly to you," replied Katie/Catelyn. "He would die first."

"Ah…you Dates are so _full_ of yourselves." Leigha-Shae had her bo ready at her side. Arrowhead blades now adorned the ends of the bo. "I already destroyed members of your family. Oh his, if you want to be technical." An aura of dark purple surrounded her body, which crackled with static. "You both are the last of your royal lines. Your deaths would end your families forever."

Katie/Catelyn vanish from sight and reappeared behind Leigha-Shae. It was meant as the start of a sneak attack. But Leigha-Shae was ready. She had turned and once they appeared, she struck out with her bo, the end catching them and they were thrown back by the force of the strike, hitting the stone wall rather hard. They stood shakily back on their feet.

'_**We are so screwed, Katie. We can't win against her.'**_

'_I won't give up. I'm a Date too.' _Determination was set in Katie's eyes. The kanji of _heart_ appeared and glowed on her forehead. _' This won't be an easy fight, Catelyn. I need your help. If we can't kill her, at least let's injure her, take her out of the fight. I want her nowhere near my twin.'_

'_**I can't believe I'm doing this. But at least this time, I have the power to slow her down.' **_Catelyn shook her head. _**'But why would the Ronins be here?'**_

'_Because our brothers are coming to our rescue.'_

Leigha-Shae ran at them, and Katie/Catelyn blocked the bo with their sais. The two worked for some leverage but Leigha-Shae was extremely strong, and she grinned each time they fought for an inch of leverage, for she would quickly dispel it with a show of strength.

So Katie/Catelyn kicked the woman in the stomach, forcing her to let go of her bo as she fell back against the floor. The girls ran to put distance between themselves and Leigha-Shae.

'_**Need a new plan,'**_ Catelyn announced mentally.

'_Working on it,' _came Katie's response.

Leigha-Shae flipped herself upright and smiled. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Tell me-have you recovered from the last ambush, girls?" With a sadistic grin, Leigha-Shae raised a finger to the ceiling-

And a beam of dark energy hit them, the girls knocked to the side, pain in their limbs. Katie/Catelyn raised their head, and saw that she was going to do it again. With a pained breath, they raised their hand at Leigha-Shae. A ring of fire flew at Leigha-Shae, throwing her back. They slowly rose to their feet, their body shaking.

With a startled cry, Leigha-Shae disbanded the ring of fire, and stood up, unhappy. Her stomach had been singed, the dominatrix bodysuit burned in spots. Her eyes flashed with intense anger, watching as they got to their feet.

"You…BRATS! How dare you!" With that, Leigha-Shae came at them.

Katie/Catelyn met her head-on. Sais and bo struck, blow after blow, trying to prevent further injury. The three were becoming more apparently equal as the fight wore on. Leigha-Shae's brute strength was a match for Katie/Catelyn's determination. The three leaped away from each other, sizing up the other.

' _I can see how she took out members of my adopted family.'_

' _**Don't lose focus, Katie! There has to be a way to take her out…Wait! Your ultimate! Use it on her!'**_

'_It'll weaken us!'_

' _**Do it! We're going to get our asses handed to us if we don't!'**_

Katie sighed. She knew which 'ultimate' Catelyn wanted her to use. It was the most dangerous of the two she had. Unlike the other Ronin Warriors, she had two of them, both covering a different aspect of her dual elements. Grabbing her ring, she threw it, calling forth her one ultimate, "**Crescent Ring Shot!"**

The jagged ring broke into three equal-sized parts, all aimed at Leigha-Shae, all glowing with an intense light.

Leigha-Shae dodged the three rings and almost missed their wide return until one caught her arm, and she yelped, feeling the hot light that did a number on her skin. She managed to dodge the other two.

But the rings would not be denied. All three became one ring again and plunged itself into the ceiling. The ring dug its way into the ceiling, and then shot its beam down into Leigha-Shae.

The evil warrior screamed as she was caught in the intensity of Katie/Catelyn's ring. Beams of dark energy erupted from the beam of light but the brightness remained.

The two lowered their sais, and took a few tentative steps forward.

"By the powers of Ku'Isu, release the beam!" The thunderous voice alone broke the beam of light, and the ring shrunk back to its original size before returning to Katie/Catelyn. The girls watched as Leigha-Shae slumped forward, her skin smoking but not burned. They looked up at the exit of the hall, and there stood Matriatrix, sinister grin and all. She stepped into the dining hall, and she stared at Katie/Catelyn with an intensity that would have crushed normal men. "Your fight is with me." A whisper of power. The only warning of power that the old hag had. Well, she _used_ to be an old hag.

Katie/ Catelyn stared down the woman, _the empress_, determined not to back down from someone of obvious power. "You wish it was." A challenge, an answer.

Matriatrix pointed at Katie/Catelyn. Before the girls could steel themselves against whatever she would throw at them, they were tossed themselves into the stone wall, knocking them out with such force. Matriatrix held them there for several seconds, then allowed them to fall in a crumbled heap, a trail of blood following them. She watched as their shallow breaths filled the hall.

Leigha-Shae got up unsteadily, looking at her mother with shame. "Mother-"

"They would have had you if I didn't show! How many times to I have to tell you, never underestimate a Date!" Matriatrix bellowed. "Never mind. Bring her with us. I have a plan. And I need your power to do it."

"What plan, mother?" she asked.

"Why…Katerina Date will bring Seiji Date to us."


	10. Chapter 10

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned.

Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with and I am using it. There are others out there that are trying to use such a concept. This is mine and cannot be used without permission.

Chapter 10

The bronze structure stood alone amid the grassy field in the fifty mile radius of the Dynasty's edge. It was obviously chosen as a place of solitude. It was a relatively small castle, about 800 square feet wide. It was also a tall castle with four towers made of gold and wide, cylinder structures. The courtyard had stalls, a water fountain in the middle of the courtyard and a blacksmith. There was some room to spar, but not a lot.

Dais noted how the Ronins took in the castle in awe. It wasn't a dark palace, like Talpa's old one had been. The moot was always clear, and the energy shield by the topaz rock crystal was the strongest ever created. This castle was his sister's hideaway, especially when she conveyed Hard Rock to the palace.

"Where's the main castle?" Mia had asked.

"About fifty miles away. Catelyn loved her privacy."

"Yeah, she did." Kayura turned to stare at the castle that still hummed…with something she couldn't quite put her finger on yet.

"That was why she wanted her castles built far from Talpa."

Weapons drawn, everyone turned to meet the owner of the new voice. Two young ladies stood near the stalls. Both were tall, wearing Harlem-looking outfits. But the blonde had deep scars that ran down one arm and left side of her body. "We didn't mean to startle you," said the scared one.

"Amari, Ina…Where's Catelyn?" asked Dais

"And Katie?" Sage added.

"Aren't they with you?" Ina asked. She looked at Amari, unsure if she had heard right.

"No," Alecto spoke up, "They returned to the Dynasty."

"Master Alecto!" Squealing in delight, Ina ran to the older Hashiba and hugged him fiercely. "You're alive!"

Alecto turned red in the face as his arms subconsciously wrapped around her. He knew it didn't sound right and the way he held her didn't look right either. But at the moment, he didn't care. He knew he had been sorely missed, and truth to be told, he missed Ina the most.

Rowen watched how Alecto held this Ina person, and he once knew his brother's habit of liking all girls. And the way he angled his body to semi-shield Ina told him everything he needed to know. Ina meant something to his older brother. That changed his view about the Dynasty. He thought everyone who resided in this place were cruel and heartless, out for blood and war. Now he realized that his assumptions about this place weren't quite accurate.

"Ina," Alecto whispered, "We've got work to do."

She nodded, her short brown hair falling into her eyes. She pulled away from Alecto, all business-like. "Are they free?" she asked.

"Yes. They came back here," Cye answered. He saw the look of sadness in their eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Talpa is gone," Amari began. "We ran because Matriatrix and Leigha-Shae wanted us dead."

Kayura was shocked. "They're in charge!" cried Dais.

"Yeah. Happened about 3 hours ago," Amari elaborated. "I don't think we're a priority…_yet._"

"The Dynasty is going to hell," Ryo murmured.

"Um…aren't we in hell right now?" Cye asked him sarcastically.

Ryo smacked him on his helmet. "Shut up…"

That got a few chuckles.

"What's the game plan?" Rowen asked.

"We rest here tonight. In the morning, we go after Catelyn and Katie." Ryo kept his voice strong and steady, but inside, he was a wreck. Two brothers stood the chance of losing their sisters to the madness that was the Dynasty. He was an only child. He couldn't even understand what they were feeling. But he understood family, and his thoughts drifted to his father, the original owner of Wildfire. He turned to enter the tower closest to him, the one by the stalls. Mia was right behind him.

Sage walked toward the blacksmith's hearth. It drew him like nothing else. It wasn't in any disrepair as he drew closer. He never noticed Rowen, Cye and Kento behind him, not even when he dropped his bag and stepped fully into the hearth. He ran his hand over the pit and metal shards. "This metal has been enchanted," he commented.

"That would be Katie's doing," Amari spoke up, startling the boys. "Sorry."

Cye waved her off. "S'okay."

"What do you mean it was Katie's doing?" Sage asked. "She never had such an ability."

"After she…found herself, she discovered all sorts of things about herself. And if you haven't noticed, this entire castle is enchanted. But because Sabre-Stryke worked in this hearth often, it was enchanted twice. All of the metal wielded from this hearth would always be true to its aim." Amari sat on the rim of the fire pit. "Sabre-Stryke forged several mighty blades from this place."

Kento whistled.

"Too bad he's gone," Cye said.

"Is there anything that can defeat Matriatrix?" Rowen asked.

Amari started to tap on the brick pit, thinking hard. Several moments went by before she spoke. "Well…there was a rumor-"

"Spit it out," Sage almost demanded.

"Matriatrix is rumored to have no blood in her body," Amari began. "So, instead of blood, it's demon magic. An enchanted weapon to the heart would destroy the demon magic, which should kill her." Amari looked at the four remaining Ronin Warriors.

"What if that doesn't work?" Cye asked.

"If getting stabbed in the hear doesn't kill her, _run._ Honestly, the trick would be getting close enough to try. Her daughter would be her last defense."

"And anyone who tried is dead," said Sage. He checked the wall for any tools that were needed to operate the forge.

Rowen watched how Sage eyed the heavy hammer and molds. Being a Master Swordsman, the Bearer of Halo understood how various swords were made. "Sage?"

The blond said nothing, nor did he acknowledge that anyone spoke his name. He felt the stone molds, looking for one that would catch his eye.

Cye and Kento stared at each other, wondering if something was wrong.

"Sabre-Stryke made Katerina a No-Datchi blade. He worked on it for a whole week," Amari piped in. "As a matter of fact, Ina and I still have it."

Ryo stood up from the floor by the bed. Upon entering a room to Mia's liking, the one decorated in vibrant hues and silk, he checked every corner just to make sure that there were no traps waiting. He ran his hand through his long hair, thinking about the mess that they were all in.

Mia sat on the overly large bed, the silk sheets fresh and so very soft. Mia had taken a quick bath and changed into a rose-colored teddy. One that made Ryo's eyes linger longer each time he stared at her. "Ryo…don't be hard on yourself. I'm sure we'll get Katie and Catelyn back."

"I don't understand why they left." Ryo sat on the edge of the bed, leaning onto the bed, and feeling his back crack from not resting it as he should.

"What would you do for your family?" Mia asked him.

He gave her an odd look.

"That is what they were thinking. Better for them to be away from their brothers than risk their brothers' deaths. I doubt neither sister could live with that." Mia grabbed Ryo by the front of his red sweater and pulled him to her for a quick kiss. She then let him go. "Right now, I'd like to enjoy this room, Wildfire."

Ryo grinned wickedly.

Alecto allowed Ina to lay next to him on their old bed. Both were snuggled together, quietly enjoying the other's company. Their room still had sheets covering the other furniture. The sheets covering the bed were now on the floor. Realizing how much he missed human comfort, Alecto pulled Ina up against him and nuzzled her neck. "I've missed you, Ina."

"Me too…" Ina sighed. "How long are you here?"

"Most likely until this mess blows over," he answered honestly. "If there was a way for me to stay, I'll take it."

"I know." Ina reached under his button-down shirt and gently traced his muscled body. "What about Princess Katerina?"

"If it's the last thing I do, I will not leave her here a second time."

"That wasn't your fault. It was war. You didn't know what could have gone wrong." Ina gently sat up, staring down at the former general. Her eyes, for the barest of moments, revealed the pain she felt. Alecto reached up to cup her face gently in his hands. "What if you fail?"

"Then the Dates fail and my world will fall to Matriatrix."

Kento checked the weight of the no-datchi blade that Amari had brought out to show the remaining Ronins. It was well cared for. And well made. He handed it off to Sage, who seemed…eager to touch it. Kento nodded, more to himself than anything else. "It was made for her specifically. I feel the protection wards on the blade itself."

Amari smiled. Kento of Hard Rock was more observant then anyone had realized. "Lord Sabre-Stryke took much pride in each blade made. This particular sword was made to be much lighter than the traditional no-datchi."

"What are these symbols?" Cye asked, pointing to a symbol of a bird surrounded by flames on the lower half of the blade.

"This symbol is the phoenix," Sage announced, pointing to the bird. "I'm not sure about the rest." He showed the rest of the symbols, which were a series of kanji and Mayan glyphs.

"Katie requested these markings to be etched on this blade. They read, '_Only in the most dire would the phoenix rise.'_ I'm not sure why she wanted it but Sabre-Stryke would not deny her."

"These are Mayan glyphs?" Rowen asked, trying to get a closer look.

"Yes. Talpa has an extensive library of many scrolls and books from forgotten civilizations. Katie and Alecto managed to get nearly every Mayan scroll and artifact and brought it all here." Amari gently reached out to take the sword from Sage but he gripped the handle _hard_ to prevent it. "I need to cover it back up."

"No." Sage continued to stare at the weapon. He had so many questions about his twin. So much weighed on his shoulders because he feared that the answers would all be negative.. But, he knew guessing would do him no good unless he asked. "Answer me this: can they be separated?"

The other Ronins groaned-not because they didn't want to know, but because they wanted the distractions. No one wanted to think about one brother losing a sister for all time. Even though Dais lost his sister once already.

"Without dying, no. The spell used was so complex that only a master of magic could undo it," Amari explained. "I'm an apprentice. I don't have anywhere near that amount of power."

"Could the spell be altered?" Kento asked.

"I tried that right away. No luck."

"Did she…did she ever gain control of her powers?" Rowen asked. Sage glared at him. Rowen wasn't willing to hide anything. The others had to know that Katie had issues controlling her powers. Why Sage wanted that a secret was beyond him.

"She did…after few mishaps," Amari admitted.

Sage nodded, a mental weight off his shoulders. He turned to leave and find his own room. He felt the exhaustion set into his muscles. He wanted to be at his best when morning came. He was not leaving the Dynasty without his sister. No matter what happened to him. "I'll see you guys in the morning." Without asking, he left the others and went inside one of the towers.

Rowen yawns minutes later. "I'm going to turn in too. Night Cye, Kento." He followed Sage into the tower as well.

Amari, Cye, and Kento just stared at them. After a time, Amari spoke, "I was waiting for them to go."

Cye gave Amari an odd stare. "Why?"

Amari thrust the lighter No-Datchi into the ground and turned to Kento. "I'm surprised you don't remember this place, Kento."

Cye glared at Kento, arms folded, this face saying, 'what-are-you-not-telling-me?' But seeing Kento's genuine, confused look, his expression softened.

"What do you mean?" Kento finally asked. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the answer, for the longer they stood in the blacksmith's, the more…familiar everything seemed. He had no idea why, and he wasn't going to say anything.

"She covered herself well," Amari continued, as if Kento never spoken. "Katerina didn't leave nothing to chance-"

"What does Sage's sister have to do with Kento?" Cye asked. Even he was weary of the answer.

"Two years ago, Katerina broke Matriatrix's spell. It took everything that girl had, and her soul had weakened. While you and Sage hung from chains, she was able to get Kento here for a week. Talpa would never deny his daughter anything, and the Mayan Princess took advantage of that. Kento was also the strongest of you three, and she wasn't planning on leaving you two there in Talpa's hands. Together, the two came up with an elaborate plan to rescue you two. They left and two days later, she returned alone, wondering why she was in the main palace. Ina, myself and the other servants didn't dare tell her anything. For we knew Catelyn was in control again and Katerina was gone." Amari raised her hands up, her fingertips glowing. "I can undo her spell. For, despite her best wishes, you still want her. She wanted to remove all traces of herself from your memory, Kento."

Kento lowered his head.

"There's no shame in falling in love." Cye smiled when Kento looked up. "Kento, you've never had a girlfriend that wasn't…fragile. There has to be a reason you fell for Katie…wait, it was Katie, right?"

Amari touched Kento's forehead with glowing fingertips before answering, "Only Kento knows that answer."

* * *

><p>"Did it work?" Leigha-Shae asked her mother.<p>

Matriatrix's answer was a grin. In their private spell-casting room, various dark symbols were etched into the walls and the onyx stone slab in the middle of the small room. Torches lit the room evenly, each spaced just inches apart.

Lying on top of the stone slab was Katie/Catelyn, bonded to it with black bands of magic. Her closed eyes were sunken in slightly, dark circles under their eyes. Their skin was translucent, the bluish veins more apparent under the skin.

"So…when can we use her?" Leigh-Shae asked.

"As soon as the Ronins head here." Matriatrix answered. "The female Date will be dead in days. Catelyn a few months after."

"And then the body dies. Without any soul. I'm going to enjoy watching her wither and die. At least I can add another Date to my list." Leigha-Shae watched as her mother moved to Katie/Catelyn's head. "Mother?"

"Don't fret, Leigha-Shae. Angelus did me a favor. Open your eyes, Ka'Lisse."

Leigha-Shae was confused. "Who's Ka'Lisse?"

"Ka'Lisse was my first apprentice, _and_ my best until you came along," Matriatrix explained. "Her skills as a sorceress rival our own. And she's a really good fighter. She makes Cale look like a novice."

Ka'Lisse opened her eyes. The eyes were coal-colored. Her skin was translucent, her veins noticeable. The black bonds holding her down faded away, allowing her to sit up. Looking around slowly, her eyes fell upon the mother-daughter team. "Master Matriatrix."

"It is good seeing you again, Ka'Lisse. My daughter, Leigha-Shae." Matriatrix noted how Ka'Lisse mentally sized up her daughter. "Are you able to keep the other two spirits in check?"

"Without any problems," Ka'Lisse responded.

"Tomorrow morning, the Ronin Warriors plan to storm this castle. I need you to battle and bring to us Sage of the Halo. He's a Date."

"No Hashibas?" Ka'Lisse asked, a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Well…there is one," Leigha-Shae said.

"I want him too. Next to a Date, a Hashiba is dangerous." Ka'Lisse smiled as she felt the power of the armor that was the Crescent Sun. "I believe I have full access to this armor. It's a strong one. It rivals Inferno."

"Then, go, prepare. I will see you in the morning." Both women watched as Ka'Lisse slid off the slab and left the spell-casting room.

* * *

><p>Kento was standing in a bedroom that was so familiar to him. After Amari unlocked his memories of his time here, he cried. Just broke down and cried. He remembered his promise to her. And he failed her. Failed Sage's twin. Cye comforted him as best as he could but Kento needed to let it out. Cye had never seen Kento so angry at himself.<p>

Amari saw how distraught he was and showed them Katie's suite. She felt that Cye could calm down his best friend and be near-by just in case. She left the two there, and sought out her own room.

Kento went over to the fireplace and touched the wooden mantle there. He saw his initials there and frowned. "I made her this. She didn't have a place for her flowers. Katie loves flowers."

Cye sat on the chair, an oversized, comfy chair that had been covered until he took it off and sat down. "We'll get her back, Kento."

"I know." Kento went over each inch of the suite, remembering the smallest of details about everything that happened in that room. "This boken right here? She sparred with it and me. I tapped her butt with it." A smiled broke out on his face. He enjoyed those memories, precious as was the young lady that inspired them. He wanted more time with her, to see her, to tell her he was sorry for not keeping his promise to her.

Cye had a question in the back of his mind…and he was afraid to ask it and afraid of the answer he'd get. "Kento…did you and her…um…"

Kento face flushed. "HELL NO!" he cried. "That was the one thing I don't think I ever thought about. I enjoyed her as a person, Cye. Not as a score."

"Was she ugly or something? 'Cause, that's not you." A glare of rage met Cye's eyes. He'd never gotten such a rush of anger from Kento about a girl, any girl.

"You need a beat-down for that remark. She was so far from ugly, it's not in her universe. We had fun. We enjoyed each other. But while I felt the need for sex, I wasn't going to push her into it. Mostly because I didn't want her to regret it."

"And she would have cut off your manhood. Then Sage would have cut off your balls for good measure."

"Gods, Sage. He is not going be happy when he learns of this."

"You're forgetting the most important question here. How did you two connect so well?" Cye asked him.

Kento shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going out on a limb here. Maybe we're soul mates."

Cye got up and smacked him upside his head. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

Sage and Rowen stood outside on the balcony. The best friends were able to find a room that had a balcony attached. Both boys were quiet in their stances, both quiet in their thoughts. For many minutes, neither boy uttered a word.

It was the Bearer of Strata that said something. "Sage."

"Yeah." He didn't bother looking at Rowen. Their friendship was strong enough not to look at each other when speaking.

"How do you want to get Katie back? You know, they probably know that we're here and are preparing. These guys are no joke."

"In the confusion of the fight, we'll sneak into the castle and try to find her. I don't think either of them are gone yet." Sage pressed his hand near his heart, rubbing slightly.

Rowen caught it. "Sage? What's wrong?"

"It's…nothing." His voice hitched. There was pain.

"Don't tell me that," Rowen said.

"Something's…eating at me. Feels like literally, something's eating at my soul." Sage grimaced. "No…It's…It's Katie! Something's wrong with my twin!"

"Your kanji! It's glowing!" cried Rowen.

Sage felt it burn on his forehead. He saw Rowen's glow too. "You too." Then Sage collapsed then and there.

"KAYURA!" screamed Rowen. "RYO! MIA!" He pulled Sage into his arms as the teenage boy convulsed.

It took some time but Kayura was able to calm Sage down. The convulsions he suffered were actually Katie's. Something serious was going on, and Dais feared that Catelyn was also in danger. While Sage was healing in his sleep, Alia showed up with Sehkmet.

It was chaos. Alia wanted to take off, get back to the castle. But Dais asserted his royal blood and forbade her from going, even though her there would have given them an edge. So while Sehkmet and Sage were healing in their sleep, Alia relayed her tale to the Ronins, hoping to give them some kind of clue.

"So much has been happening," Rowen commented.

"I'm afraid that's not the worst of it," Alia continued.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

"Cale betrayed you all. He sided with Talpa, and then help with Sehkmet's torture." She saw the disbelief looks on their faces. "It's true, according to Sehkmet himself. He was not a happy person. I know he wants a piece of Cale when he heals up."

"Not if I get him first," said Dais.

"Dais, wait. What if Cale did that to have free reign of the castle?" Alecto asked him.

"Fuck that!" Dais paced the floor, from one end to the other. His anger was so thick, a blade could have cut it. "What possible reason could he have for betraying us!"

"He was trying to get the Ancient Armor, you dumb fucks!"

Eyes wide, everyone awake looked at Rowen, trying to figure out what the hell he had just said. It took several more moments for Rowen to realize that he spoke in a different language and it was something he hadn't done outside of Japanese and English for nearly seven years. His eyes were just as wide as theirs. Worst, it didn't sound like his voice.

It was feminine.

"That was…that was Katie's voice!" cried Amari.

"But how did he do that!" asked Ina.

"What did he say!" Ryo demanded.

"I said he was going Super Saiyan on their ass," Rowen said with a straight face.

"Huh? What's a Super Saiyan?" Dais asked.

Rowen was slowly losing his straight face.

"Stop screwing around!" cried Kento, hitting Rowen in the back, knocking him on his hands and knees. "Don't joke around like that!"

"You're an ass, Kento!" Rowen yelled, glaring over his shoulder.

"Seriously, what did you say!" Ryo asked again.

Ina went to Ryo and whispered it into his ear. His eyes were angry as he realized what was said to him all. "You are something else, Ro. And how did you mimic her voice?"

"I wasn't mimicking…"

"Ro, Katie took over for a few seconds. She must know the reason Cale betrayed us. Ro, did you share blood with Katie?"

Rowen was quiet.

"Ro?" said Cye.

"Sage and I both did. We were eight. Katie was reading up on her people. She wanted to feel connected, like she had family. Sage was going to do it, he needed no prodding. Me, it took a few days. We got six drops of blood each."

"You picked up Spanish more easily after that, didn't you?" said Alecto.

"And I could read some Mayan. My senses were heightened, my soul stronger. Why?"

"Ro, pull out your orb."

"Why Alecto?" he asked him.

"Alia, tell my brother what you told Sabre-Stryke."

Alia was taken back for a few seconds. She looked at the younger brother in the eyes. "The Ancient Armor wasn't Sage's. It's yours. Its name is Starjen."

All of the remaining Ronin Warriors looked at Rowen.

"Me? I have one?" he asked her.

"Yes. Cale must've found it. He also must've found a spell to send it to you. You may be bonded to it already, and didn't know it," Alia explained.

Eager to see his new orb, he fished it out of a pocket. Disappointment greeted him.

His orb looked normal. No color change, no nothing. "Where is it?" he asked.

"Call on it. But I have to warn you; I'm not sure how it will come to you." Alia looked suddenly nervous. "Unlike Inferno, which drained you and the others, Starjen could be…rather violent in its transformation."

Rowen shrugged it off. "Well, there's only one way to find out." He held up the armor orb, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "ARMOR OF STARJEN! Dou-in nochi!"


	11. Chapter 11

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned.

Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with and I am using it. This is mine and cannot be used without permission.

Chapter 11

Back at Catelyn's main palace, a large army was gathered at the gates. In the lead were all of the remaining Warlords: Angelus, Battletrex, Treyon, Vaeyon, Leigha-Shae and Ka'Lisse. Thousands upon thousands of soldiers were eagerly awaiting direction as Matriatrix came forward on foot.

"Surround the secondary palace and draw out those children!"

"Are we going to capture them?" asked Vaeyon.

"No. Destroy them all. Get me Inferno." Matriatrix turned to Ka'Lisse. "And Ka'Lisse? Kill that Date. You have access to the Crescent Sun armor and all of its power. Use it all."

"As you wish, Mistress."

With Leigha-Shae riding out ahead, everyone moved forward.

* * *

><p><em>Wakarimasen…<em>

Rowen's consciousness flowed in and out. The intense pain he's felt-felt like a horse fell on his body. Bones breaking, the pain that was set deep in his bones..

_He should be waking up._

Rowen Hashiba felt different. There was a keen awareness within him. It was like he'd been living his whole life in a fog. And that fog was now lifted. He could feel each of his friends' worry for him. About the Ancient Armors. About the rescue of Catelyn and Katie.

_Katie!_

It all came back to him. He realized now that it took much of Katie's strength to take control of Rowen, even if it was only a few seconds. As he reached out for her within his own mind, he came up to an empty space.

He eyes snapped open and he surged forward, only to have hands slow him up. "Let go!" he said.

"Easy, Ro." That was from Sage. He kept his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Your armor was violent. Alia thinks that'll be the only time you bones will feel broken."

"My bones did more than _feel_ like they broke. I think a few did. Felt like a horse fell on me." Rowen looked around and noticed how everyone had their full armor on, even Sehkmet, who must've recovered thanks to Kayura.

Sage nodded.

"Feel like trying out that new armor of your?" Kento asked.

"Why?" Rowen asked.

"Because Leigha-Shae is on her way here with a crap load of people."

"I can't even test drive this armor?"

A rumble rocked the castle. A few pebbles fell to the ground.

"That's your answer." Dais left the room first, all armored up and ready.

"Check out your new bow," Ryo commented before everyone but Sage left Rowen.

Rowen picked up his bow that lay next to him. Right away, he knew there were changes to it, compared to the Strata one. This new bow was silver, with glittery stardust all over it. He turned it over, and saw that it was bent at each end, which meant it extended to become even bigger. He folded the ends out. Each end looked like a stylized star. The string was very transparent, barely seen by the naked eye. Next to him was one arrow. He picked it up, seeing the same starry pattern on it. He tapped it against the bow, just to see if anything happened.

It did.

Another arrow appeared at the stylized ends of the bow. He smiled. "I think I'm going to like this bow." Rowen looked over at Sage, who had a case full of similar arrows waiting for him.

"I think you're going to need these." As Rowen took the case from Sage, Sage left after the others. Rowen was quickly on his heels.

They were coming.

Ryo stood his ground. He and the others put some serious miles between the castle and the oncoming invaders. Mia stayed with Ina and Amari and Alecto. He so wanted to help the Ronins but without an armor, he was only a liability. But he vowed that no one would get Mia. The game plan was that as soon as Amari could no longer sense any of them to make a portal back to the ningenkai. That way, Matriatrix would not get them.

Inside, he was nervous. Rowen and Sage were on his left. Kento and Cye on his right. Kayura, Dais and Sehkmet were bringing up the rear. Eight versus thousands. It was suicide.

The odds were against them.

This war wasn't like the first in the least. Two brothers stood a chance of losing their sisters. For one, it meant the lost of a royal bloodline and shame brought down on his family for many generations. For the other, guilt for losing her again. Ryo wasn't sure if either could be saved.

But he was willing to try.

At the top of a small hill which was the near half-way mark to Catelyn's secondary castle, the evil forces of the Dynasty was coming over the it. Sehkmet was the first to notice that the newer Warlords were few.

"Their generals are missing," Sehkmet whispered.

"Maybe Cale took them out," said Cye.

"No. No way. He would have been executed," said Kayura.

"So what's the game plan?" asked Kento.

"Take them out, then head to the main palace. We have to get to Catelyn and Katie," Ryo replied.

"Um, Ryo. That may have to change." Dais pointed at the person at the far right. "There they are." Dais squinted at the person. "Something's wrong. I can't sense neither of them."

"RONINS!" came the screeching voice of Leigha-Shae. She was certainly dressed for the event. Her rainbow-colored hair had been redone, the colors vibrant. She wore a leather, one-piece, tank-style body suit with a short, gauzy skirt. Her eyes were still pulsing red, and her boots were thigh-high and glossy. From their vantage point, they saw twin, gold jewel-encrusted bracelets on each wrist and ankle. They glowed with a menacing energy. "Today, you all die!"

"What have you done with Catelyn!" Dais demanded.

"Oh mighty prince, worried about your trouble-making sister? Well, let's just say we're borrowing the body for a good friend of my mother's. This is Ka'Lisse. She holds her fate in her hands. You want her? Come and get her!"

Dais took a step forward but Sage stopped him. "Dais, I can't sense either of them. There has to be a reason."

"Yeah. Ka'Lisse is making them weaker as the minutes tick by. I'll rescue them." Dais took another step forward. Sage gently pushed him back.

"I'll do it, Dais. I swear to you, I'll get them back." Sage's armor began to glow.

"So eager for your deaths? So be it! WARLORDS…DESTROY THEM ALL!" cried Leigha-Shae.

Everyone surged forward.

Sage ran right for Ka'Lisse, not letting anyone else try for her. He sensed that Ryo was guarding his back just so he could battle the woman who was really an unknown.

Ka'Lisse went right for Sage of the Halo. She sensed the weakened Katie trying to get control of her and with a mental throw of a hand, Katie was thrown back. The small teen was as good as dead. Catelyn had a bit more will, getting rid of her would be a challenge. One she welcomed as Sage charged at her, sword drawn. Ka'Lisse moved away from the impending battle just so she had space to try out the armor she had full control over. She stopped several miles due east of the hill, so that after Halo was eliminated, she could take out the others.

Sage adjusted his grip on his No-Datchi as soon as Ka'Lisse stopped and turned to face him. He was mentally prepared for a true battle. His eyes never wavered, never left Ka'Lisse, who was now in control of Catelyn and Katie. This close up, he could feel them both, Katie far weaker than Catelyn. He waited on the cheat-start that she was going to use to win. His heart pounded much too hard, making him fear for his soul… and his sister's and Rowen's.

Rowen was now in possession of the Ancient Armor of Starjen, and the Ronins would not even have that if it wasn't for Cale. But he would not fail-the Crescent Sun Armor was coming to them as well. It would be what his twin wanted.

Ka'Lisse pulled out both sais, the metallic gold color now dull and leveled them at Sage. She wore the full armor of the Crescent Sun Armor with a mere thought, and the armor was also dull. "Are you prepared to die, Halo?"

"You wish!" he retorted.

"Prepare yourself, Ronin! Unlike the Dynasty Princess, _I _have full access to this armor's special sure-kill." Ka'Lisse grinned wickedly.

'_Huh?'_ he thought to himself.

That moment of hesitation was all Ka'Lisse needed to be on Sage. She struck the first blow, which Sage felt straight through his arm. He met both sais as she attempted to get in a second blow. The two made eye contact, glaring at each other, seeing anger in those depths form the other. No words were said, just the clash of metal upon metal saying everything for them.

Time passed slowly, each trying to best the other. Sage gave no quarter as he attacked Ka'Lisse over and over again. The demon warrior that had possessed the body of his sister was able to defend against the flurry of attacks, and managed a solid crescent kick to his face, knocking Sage away and onto his rear end.

"ENOUGH! Time to die, Halo!" Ka'Lisse raised both sais to the sky, crossed above her head. "Phoenix's…Forever SLUMBER!" she cried.

The sun in the sky was once again eclipsed. A cry echoed in the sky, and down came the bird covered in flames, a creature of myth and legend, the mighty Phoenix. It swooped down toward them without any pause. At the last moment, it flew passed Sage and went to Ka'Lisse. The Phoenix flew into her. The demoness exploded.

The heat was intense coming from them but Sage held his ground, raising his arm to shield his eyes. The light was a blinding glow, too intense for anyone to look upon. When it dimmed and he lowered his arm, what greeted Sage of the Halo sent terror into his soul.

Ka'Lisse was a living fire. The skin was an orange-red color, a sharp contrast to the dull gold armor. Her eyes were flamed as well. She lowered her sais to her sides, staring at Sage. "Do you see now that all of your resistance is for not?" Her voice even changed, it was a dual voice, as if the Phoenix and Ka'Lisse now talked as one.

"If you believe that, then take your best shot!" Sage yelled. He readied himself but his mind whirled with questions. _'How could a demon summon the phoenix? If the armor has the ability, how can a shadow necromancer be allowed to be in its presence?'_

Ka'Lisse raised the left said and aimed it at his left shoulder. A small, red sphere appeared and exploded on his armored left shoulder without warning.

Sage cried out in pain, backing up a few steps. His skin was singed under the armor. He glared at her, knowing he was in trouble. He readied himself for the next assault, trying to control his own fear.

Ka'Lisse smiled. She raised her right sai up in a slashing motion and lowered the left.

Two red spheres appeared on the Halo armor, one in the lower back, one on his stomach and they exploded, staggering the warrior as Sage let loose a terrified scream of agony.

Ryo's head picked up just after he took out a soldier. Its spirit was set free in a smoky fog. "Sage!" he cried and that got the others' attention.

"It can't be…" said Kento, taking out his three soldiers at once. He never heard Sage cry out in such a way. Which meant he was in some serious trouble. "Ryo, you guys hold the line! I'll go after Sage!" Kento began to make a trail through the thousands of soldiers quickly without giving anyone a chance to talk him out of it.

"KENTO! COME BACK!" cried Ryo. But Kento pretended not to hear.

"Ryo! Eyes on the task here!" cried Dais. He used his nun chucks to back Battletrex up.

By sheer will alone, Sage of the Halo remained on his feet. _'Shit! It hurts…she's burning me alive…'_ He raised his head to glare at her.

Ka'Lisse took several steps forward. "How does it feel to have your life in my hands?"

"Let them go!"

"The Mayan will be dead in about a day. It'll take longer for Dais' sister but once she's gone, this body is mine. All of this power-_mine_! But you won't be around long enough for anything else besides this!" She lowered the right sai, only to raise both in a forward, sweeping arc.

Three red spheres appeared, one on the right shoulder, once on the left outer thigh and one on the upper back, between the shoulder blades. All three exploded at once, making Sage cry out and stagger to one knee in agony. He then saw four red spheres on his armor; one on each knee, one on his chest, one on the right outer thigh. He tried to steel himself against the oncoming pain but when they exploded, he lost what balance he had left. He gave a defiant cry of pain and as he lay upon the ground, unable to move, Sage closed his eyes, knowing he was defeated, and gave in to the agony that consumed his body.

Ka'Lisse took slow, deliberate steps toward the fallen hero, her grin speaking volumes of pleasure. For more than one reason, of course. She was almost upon him when he struggled to one elbow, looking at her in defiance. She aimed both sais at him. "Any last words, _Master_ Date?"

"Zakennayo!"

Ka'Lisse raised her sais-

And lurched forward. Drops of blood fell onto Sage's armor, who promptly fainted from his injuries.

Ka'Lisse looked down and saw the first few inches of Halo's No-Datchi blade protruding from her chest, a steady stream of blood making its way down the makeshift armor, which meant that Catelyn had taken control and shifted her out of the Crescent Sun Armor. She had been so concerned about the younger girl that she forgot about Dais' sister. The spirit left the body instantly and the Dynasty Princess took over, her blue eyes and white hair appearing. She gasped, falling to her knees.

"Catelyn!" Kento caught the princess carefully, and held her. "I'm sorry! I-I had to-"

She placed a bloody finger against his lips, silencing him. "You…you saved the ningenkai…Kento. She-she said you would." Catelyn tried to say more but coughed up more blood.

Kento took her bloody hand into his armored one. "Just rest now, little princess," he said sorrowfully. "Don't move…I'll get Dais and we'll get you all healed up, okay? Just hang on."

Catelyn gave him a fragile smile. "I already died, Kento. It's okay if I die again. She'll be back…again…soon. And…I-I'll be…at…peace." She closed her eyes and took her final breath.

Tears sprang and fell form Kento's eyes. He held the lifeless body for some time and eventually pulled the blade out of her body gently. Then a moan got his attention. He lay the body down and after securing Halo's sword, he went to Sage.

The sun-scorched burns on the Halo armor told the story. Sage needed to be healed, and soon. Kayura would be the best one for the job, but Cye had some healing power as well. Kento lift the unconscious Sage into his arms and headed back toward the others. He hoped that most of the soldiers were gone, so he wouldn't have to get into the fight. His heart was too heavy for it at the moment. He didn't know how to tell Dais that his sister was gone. Or tell Sage that his sister was gone as well.

Once Kento was out of ear shot of Catelyn's body, flames burst from the wound in her chest, covering the body in golden-orange flames. The body was lifted into the air, and the flames became feathers, glowing as the body was healed, inside and out. The minutes ticked away slowly, the feathers moving with the wind. The feathers then fell away, disappearing before hitting the ground, revealing a teenage girl in a torn pink top and ripped jeans. The body righted itself, feet on the ground. The white hair of Catelyn was gone, revealing nearly black hair in near useless braids, one missing a pink ribbon. The eyes then opened, showing bright brown eyes with lightning bolts sparking in them. The skin was slightly darker.

She went to touch her arms and clothes, as if she wasn't sure who she was. Her mouth turned into a grin, her eyes reflecting relief when she realized what had happened. "I'm free. Really free." She raised her left arm to the sky, a gold bracelet linked around with the kanji of heart, and in its center was the armor orb. "Armor of the Crescent Sun! Diya-nichi!"

* * *

><p>Ryo struck down the final Dynasty soldier with one katana swipe and saw that Cye was running up to him, Kayura in tow. He hadn't seen Kento or Sage and he was getting worried.<p>

Dais and Sehkmet was still within sight of him, and he felt better. Sehkmet took out Battletrex already and was taking on Treyon. Dais had Vaeyon. The twins were hard to take out. Even Sehkmet and Dais were having trouble, as old as they were.

Rowen was taking on Leigha-Shae. And holding his own against her. The two exchanged blows, and neither one seemed ready to throw in the towel. Leigha-Shae tried to lure Rowen away from the others but Rowen held his ground. He didn't not want to be in an ambush but he feared Sage was. And now Kento was missing.

When Kayura was close enough to him, he said, "Kayura, get us out of here!" His heart sank when he saw more soldiers coming their way. "Crap!"

"We're not leaving!" cried Dais, dodging Vaeyon. "Not without Catelyn!"

"ENOUGH!"

A feminine voice took everyone by surprise. With precise kicks, Dais, Sehkmet and Rowen got kicked backward to the others. All of them were on their feet in mere seconds, weapons drawn as the owner of the voice came into view.

Matriatrix.

A _very young_ Matriatrix.

Wearing a black simple kimono, the new ruler of the Dynasty raised her hands and the ground beneath the Ronins shook. They managed to hold their ground but now they were hollowed out. The ground was etched out with a moat about three feet wide. And closing in on them was Druxton and Angelus. The others leaped from where they were and took up flanking positions around them. Then pillars sprouted up from the ground, putting the new Warlords above the Ronins.

Rowen aimed his new arrow on Leigha-Shae.

Kayura raised her staff to Angelus.

The others raised their weapons upward but knew right away that they were in real trouble.

"Kento! Wait!" cried a voice.

Kento paused in his steps and looked back.

Running at him was someone in the Crescent Sun Armor. He was ready to put Sage down and fight but he didn't sense any evil from it. As it got closer, he saw dark hair covering one eye and no weapon in any hand.

"Huh?" said Kento, confused.

"It's me, silly!" When the person got close enough, the helmet was removed. "Katie!" Her armor vanished instantly.

Katie, as she called herself now, stood before him in torn jeans and a pink top that was a bit small. Her breasts filled the shirt out quite well, in his opinion. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and long bangs covered her one eye. Her bangs were blonde now while the rest of her hair was dark brown, almost black in the purple sky. "Thank you for freeing me, Kento."

"Huh? Wait, I don't understand. You died, Catelyn."

"I'm Katerina Date," she explained.

"HOW!" Kento asked, shocked. He lowered Sage to the ground and picked up Katie in his strong arms. He whirled her around, excitement in his eyes. He was so happy to see her, to know that one of the girls survived.

Katie giggled, a soft feminine giggle that warmed Kento's heart. Kento's eyes widened in shock. "He never mentioned he had a twin! You never told me you were his twin!"

Katie opened her mouth to speak but heard the distant voices. "I'll explain as soon as we get to safety." She tapped his shoulder and he lowered her instantly. "It's my fault he's the way he is."

Kento watched her for several seconds. "I always thought he was born with a stick up his ass."

Katie giggled again, unguarded and happy. "Goodness, you know him well. Don't worry, I'm his total opposite." Katie then moved ahead of him. "We should go over there; there's a cave that can give us some protection."

After lifting Sage into his arms again, Kento followed Katie willingly; after all, he had many questions.

Kento sat on the cave floor as Katie started a fire with a flick of her wrist. Sage lay on the other side of the fire, getting warm. He didn't realize that the cave was within a hundred feet of the main fight. "So…how about those questions?" he asked gently.

Katie looked up at him. The eyes that stared at him were warm and spirited-so unlike Catelyn's eyes. She motioned for him to sit closer to her, which he did. She had torn a bit of her shirt off for a wet rag and it was on Sage's forehead. "Ok…ask away."

"How did Talpa put Catelyn in your body? I'm assuming that she had your body. And I thought you were only pretending to be Catelyn."

"Yeah…Catelyn is Dais' sister. But she was gentle and caring, so unlike her four brothers. Dais was the only one that seemed to want to keep her that way. When she was assassinated-and that is what happened to her-Talpa searched for a way to get her back. She had so much power but wasn't willing to abuse it. He wanted her power. So he found me. A Date whose power matched hers. I wasn't willing to use mine at all. And Sage was protective of me. Once he kidnapped me, I was tortured and once all of my mental walls were gone, Matriatrix and Leigha-Shae placed Catelyn's soul into my body, along with a an old apprentice of theirs to keep us in line with a powerful spell. The only way to break it was to kill my body so Catelyn could be freed as well. And Ka'Lisse isn't coming back."

"My…god. How long were you gone?" Kento asked.

"Seven long years," came her quiet answer.

"So how did you come back?" he asked.

"I had the Phoenix in my body still. Ka'Lisse ran away but it never left me. Does that explain it?"

"Yeah." Kento moved closer to her and Sage. "I know about the Phoenix unable to die." He looked at Sage. "He needs a healer."

" I know. Look what I allowed to happen to him. He would have been dead if you didn't come, Kento." Katie looked at him, tears threatening to fall. "You saved us, Kento. And my family can never thank you enough."

"Wait. Were you the one that left the scroll?"

"Yes."

Kento leaned into Katie, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Your kiss was always warm and gentle. I remember that the most." He watched Katie blush. "Can you heal Sage?"

"I don't have a strong healing ability," she answered honestly. "But I can try."

Kento held her eyes for several moments and wanted to kiss her but a high-pitched roar broke them apart, both of them looking guilty. "Hey! It's White Blaze!" cried Kento, getting up.

Katie got up as well. White Blaze stopped and stare at Katie, his teeth bared. She walked over to him carefully and placed a gentle hand on his huge head. Closing her eyes, she read his mind, seeing what was happening. Katie turned to Kento. "I have to try to heal him. My healing powers were learned. I wasn't born with them. I need you to watch our backs. I can't stop otherwise my limited healing powers will not do much at all." Katie went to the unconscious Ronin's head. She sat in a lotus position, readying herself to try and heal Sage.

"Wait! What's going on?"

"Matriatrix set a trap for them. Those new Warlords are going to attack above them. They need us three, Kento." She closed her eyes, setting set to work.

Kento loomed over Katie and tilt her head up. "I have to do this. Please don't kick me." Kento kneeled down and kissed her on the lips.

Katie was caught off-guard at first but she kissed back fiercely and the kiss made a orange-gold glow cover them. It was as if the two of them had found each other again. That remark of Kento's wasn't wrong. As they parted lips, they both saw the glow. "Looks like we're good for each other."

"As long as we don't tell Sage, okay? He doesn't need an excuse to run me through with his sword." Kento moved away from Katie.

Katie giggled softly. "He will always be my onii-chan, Kento. Don't worry-he won't do crap." Katie closed her eyes again and drew in a deep breath. She let it out slowly. "I have to warn you; I may faint from this-I've never healed before."

Kento readied his ningata. "I got your back. No worries." Kento stood in front of the fire, back to the flames as Katie placed a hand on Sage's forehead. She willed her healing powers to the surface. She glowed a bright gold color. Then the glow slowly made its way to Sage. Katie began to wince-she could feel her powers leaving slowly as she began heal Sage's burns.

Kento felt the intense power that came from Katie as her glow faintly covered the inner cave. _'She is so a Date. I wonder which twin is more powerful…That may not matter if Matriatrix attacks the others. They will need both of them.'_

And he didn't notice that White Blaze had taken off.

_Here are the translations..._

_Wakarimasen-_ I don't understand

Zakennayo- F*** U

Onii-chan- big brother


	12. Chapter 12

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

_Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned. _

_Second Note: I am soo sorry for the long wait. I was able to get to a comp with USB drivers so I can download the last of the finished chapters. I was working on chapter 14 and I have that half way done. Due to my love for Young Justice, I will slowly work to get the remaining chapters done but there will be long updates. _

Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with. This is mine and cannot be used without permission.

Chapter 12

Kento glanced back at Katie. She was expending loads of energy as she tried to heal those sun spots on Sage's armor. He knew she was a Date (he felt it in his bones), and if Sage was any indication, she would be just as strong. Just as stubborn. Just as bright as the Phoenix' flames. Not liking where his thoughts were taking him, he turned to the mouth of the cave. He watched the outside carefully. He was the only one able to protect them all. Kento sighed. This was not his week.

He heard the distant fighting, as if the fight was drawing closer to them. He wanted to go out there and lend a hand-but he was the only thing standing in the way of Matriatrix's total victory. He heard a soft moan and he turned around.

Katie leaned up against the wall behind her, the healing glow gone. She was very pale, almost sick-looking. The healing glow was still around Sage, but it was weak. She managed to open her eyes and he saw how tired and exhausted she was.

Kento went to her quickly. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I pushed his natural healing powers to continue. It was too much for me. I'm so tired, Kento." She looked over at her sais, which she lay aside to try and heal her brother.

Kento immediately put the sais into her small hands. "Just rest. I got your back." He stood up and turned to the mouth of the cave. "Ah, fuck!" he cried.

Seven Dynasty soldiers seemed to be heading for the cave, as if they just spotted him. Kento stood at the mouth of the cave, waited impatiently to see if they did spot him.

Yep.

They did.

"Fuck me," he said quietly as he stepped out of the cave. He took one glance back and saw that Katie had her eyes closed. So he bravely stepped further away from the cave to engage the soldiers. The soldiers ran in earnest to him and the fight began. It was an easy fight for Kento-he was already pissed off so the seven went down in less than three minutes.

Then he heard the patter of a cat's paws. Kento looked to his left and White Blaze rode at him hard, with Cale on his back. The large cat stopped just a few feet from him, heaving as Cale quickly slid off of him. "Cale?"

"Kento!?" he asked almost frantically.

Kento had to jog up to him as he ran to the cave. "Wait!" He caught up to him and grabbed his arm. When he turned his head to see him, he said, "Catelyn's dead."

"Good." Cale saw the look in his eyes. He didn't care at the moment. He didn't mean it like he was happy she was gone. Dais wouldn't be. But he'd morn later. Cale stopped in her tracks fast when he saw Katie on her feet, sais hooked through the belt loops on torn jeans. "Who are you!?" he asked suddenly. "Wait-are you Sage's twin!?"

Katie looked at the newcomer and saw Cale's eyes. Despite being tired, Katie smiled. But before she could answer, the cave was rocked with some sort of blast and pebbles rained on them all. "Um, how about I get back to you on that, 'kay?"

"I don't think so," Cale said suspiciously, pulling out his sword slowly, as if that would be his only warning. But before he could do anything else, the cave rocked again with more force, followed by several grunts. Everyone was shaken a bit. "We'll talk…_later._" It was a warning to the new girl.

The cave jerked a third time and chunks of rock fell from the ceiling. Katie stepped around Sage's unconscious form and raised an arm up, hand in a fist. It glowed gold and a shield came over them as the rocks rained down. "I think we better get out of here. White Blaze, come!" Katie waited for the cat to move over and he kneeled the front half of his body down and Katie lifted Sage awkwardly onto his back. Cale went over and helped her. He noted that the unknown girl had some healing skill because Sage looked as if he had some healing. But several sun-spots remained. It was important to get him back home, to be tended to.

Kento raced out and met the first soldier with anger. He dispatched the soldier quickly, and the next two as he fought a path to Ryo and the others. Cale came out with White Blaze as they raced behind Kento.

* * *

><p>"Any last words or requests?" Matriatrix asked.<p>

"Yeah, how about you drop dead!" said Rowen.

"You first, Ronin."

"Empress!" cried Angelus. He pointed at someone that was behind him.

Cale leaped at Angelus and with one solid punch, knocked out Angelus. White Blaze roared and leaped down toward the others, Sage's body draped over his back. As the others ran to check on Sage, Kento leaped down as well, Cale right behind him.

"Cale, you fuckin' asshole! Wait until I get my hands on you!" cried Sehkmet and Kento had to hold him back.

"How touching!" said Leigha-Shae with fake kindness. "So Cale…you never joined us in the first place. How shrewd."

"You'll get yours soon enough, bitch!" cried Cale.

Leigha-Shae looked confused.

Until she caught the gleam of a blade above Matriatrix.

"MOTHER!" Leigha-Shae pushed Matriatrix aside and used her bow to catch the blade, which she realized was a ring.

A golden ring.

Katie Date pressed her advantage, trying to overpower the older girl. But Leigha-Shae threw her back with sheer strength. Katie saw that the other Warlords were heading right for her so she leaped back, landing perfectly next to the Ronins. She threw her ring up above them and a golden shield came down like a dome over them, protecting them from Matriatrix's forces. "Kayura, hurry and open the portal!"

"By the powers of the Ancients, to light our path home, I call on you! Open the Gate!" The staff once again flared up in an iridescent silver light, and Kayura brought the staff down forcefully. As it struck the ground, a bright light shot out, casting a large silver portal of light several feet away. "Okay, get going! This portal will only last so long," Kayura said urgently.

Kento went through first. Then Cye, Cale and Sehkmet followed.

Dais reached Kayura, Sage in his arms. White Blaze went through the portal. Katie raised her hand and a lightning bolt hit the ground, taking out Druxton, Treyon and Vaeyon.

Rowen, Ryo and Katie still had to go through. Katie removed her helmet.

Rowen's jaw fell to the ground. "KATIE!?"

"Nice to see you too, Ro," she said in a strained voice. The Warlords were beating on the shield and it was draining her. "You two, get going while I still have some power left!"

"What the hell is going on here!?" Ryo demanded.

"Ryo…this is Sage's twin. I promise I'll explain later. Just go first!" Rowen trained his arrow on Leigha-Shae as she was determined to break through Katie's shield.

"Ro, you go too. I'll cover Kayura," Katie slowly removed the bo staff at her other hip and extended it.

"NO! We lost you once to the Dynasty-I refuse to let history repeat itself!"

"Wildfire…I'm asking you to take the _bookworm_ with you." Her voice was soft, full of regret for what was going to happen once the shield went down.

"No." It was defiant. "You are not sacrificing yourself!"

Katie swore in Mayan, then she glared at Wildfire. "Jodete!"

Ryo paused. "Huh?"

The small girl pushed Wildfire back. The shock of it had Ryo trip over a rock and he fell into the portal.

Rowen shook his head. "No era para tanto. Si se da decuenta de la que had dicha te rompera la cara." He let loose his arrow and it struck Angelus as it went through the shield, and it threw him back.

"Rowen, ya vete! Yo ya ehaprendido a cuidarme a mi migma." She went to one knee, her shield weakening.

"Perdon, Kaite. Me perdonaras luego." Rowen punched her in the jaw, which crumpled her in her weakened state. "Kayura, let's go!" And he hauled ass into the portal with Katie in tow.

Just as Kayura entered the portal, the ring vanished and the shield dropped.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have two Dates to deal with." Matriatrix seemed amused by the actions that took place.

"Mother, she's dangerous to have alive!" Leigha-Shae reminded her.

"But right now she's weak. And she helped us deal with her brother. In one mortal day, we finish this in their world. Come, Warlords. Let us celebrate…"

* * *

><p>After putting Sage to bed and Katie on the couch, Kayura pushed her reserves to heal Sage's wounds. Afterwards, Alecto and the others showed up. After a brief reunion with Mia with Ryo and Amari with Sehkmet, everyone went outside, as to not to disturb Katie.<p>

Ryo wasn't going to be subtle. "What the hell did she say to me!?"

"Um…" Rowen squirmed under Ryo's gaze. He didn't want to really answer.

"It was Spanish," Kayura answered for him. "You're fluent in Spanish?"

"Yeah, Ro speaks like a hundred languages," Kento piped in.

"No, not really. Just a few," Rowen blushed when Dais raised his brow at him in surprise.

"So…." Ryo was impatient.

"She…okay, there's not a nice way of saying this. She swore at you."

"Damn, that was bold," Dais had said.

"What for!?" asked Ryo.

"You told her no. That wasn't what she wanted to hear."

"She is _NOT_ the boss of me! Where does she get off thinking that swearing at me was going to help!?"

"I think she just wanted you safe," Rowen reasoned.

"So she gets to push me whenever she gets mad!"

"No, and I did tell her you were going to kick her ass when you found out!"

"So you warned her what I was going to do!?"

"Ryo, stop this. This isn't going to help us," replied Cye, rather exhausted at the whole mess. "We all need rest. I suggest we all take a nap and then maybe one of them will wake up."

"You're dead!" Sehkmet punched Cale in the face and the other warrior went down. He didn't try to defend himself as punch after punch rained on him. "You made me think you betrayed us all! For what?! A dumb armor!?"

"I got this. This'll take a while," Dais commented.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened.<p>

Suddenly. _Painfully._

Loads and shit loads of pain greeted Sage upon consciousness. He groaned softly. Moving his protesting muscles was like crawling through drying cement. He really didn't want to see the damage done to his body.

He was probably the only person in history to have had survive an encounter with the mythical Phoenix. The burns on his body were his evidence. As he slowly sat up, he went back to that moment, when Ka'Lisse stood over him, eyes wide with bloodlust. In those evil eyes, he saw Katie's soul fading away. He had failed her. Again. His own twin.

Sage slowly tried to leave the bed and a set of hands held him off at the shoulders. "Easy, Sage."

He felt weak and groggy. He had never experienced such a thing. It was something he didn't like.

"Kayura was able to heal the most severe of your injuries but you need to rest," Cye continued.

Sage lay back against the bed, trying to remember what he did. Then it came to him. The Phoenix. Excruciating burning pain that tore through him. He turned his head over to Rowen's bed. It was empty. Which meant he was okay.

"Kento saved your life." Cye sat closer to Sage's waist. "How do you feel?"

"Stupid. Kento of all people had to rescue me." He did feel like a failure at that moment. Kento was tempered and headstrong. For him to literally save him from death _and _to kill Ka'Lisse? He owed the Warrior of Justice much.

"I know who Katie is. I've met her."

Sage shot up in his bed, looking at Cye. He stared at him in disbelief. "No you didn't."

"Yes, I did. When Kento killed Catelyn, he inadvertently rescued her. She tried to heal you but I guess she isn't a strong healer. It drained her."

Sage got up from his bed, knocking Cye back and ignoring Cye's protests, he ran out of the room.

"SAGE! You shouldn't be up!" Cye ran after him.

The Bearer of Halo raced down the stairs, blowing Ryo and Cale aside, and went to the couch. He walked around to the other side. He couldn't believe it.

Katie laid on her side on the couch, sleeping. She looked pale and her clothes torn. Her left wrist had a bracelet. He saw the armor orb and the gold color that gleamed off of it. "The Crescent Sun Armor." He reached out to touch her face, to tell himself that she was truly there.

"She just needs rest, Sage," Kayura assured him. "And so do you."

It was the verbal reminder of his own injuries. But he didn't care. Not at that moment.

"She's home." His voice wasn't his own-it was full of emotion. Emotions that he kept deep within were flowing out of him. He didn't even feel the tears that ran down his face until it left his face to fall onto his bare feet. Kayura looked surprised at such a display.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet.<p>

Sage sat on the arm of the couch, holding his ribs. He reached out to a few strands of loose hair and brushed it back carefully. "I-I don't understand. Her soul was dying. I saw it. I felt it."

"Talpa used your sister's body to bring Catelyn back. It could mean one thing; he needed her power." Kayura looked behind her and Dais stood at the kitchen entrance. "But Matriatrix will look to destroy her. I say we take her out before she has the chance."

Sage glared at Dais with contempt. "You think I'll help you? You knew about my sister; you didn't have the courage to tell me!" Sage stood up, anger in his eyes. "You knew all this and said nothing. I will destroy her, Dais. But with my bare hands."

"Sage, be reasonable. Your sister is mortal. I did not think she was still within her own body." Dais watched as Sage closed the distance between them. "The spell needed to do such a thing is beyond my own comprehension."

"Bullshit," came Sage's answer. "You knew what was up from the moment Catelyn came here."

"But I didn't know your sister was still alive!" snapped Dais.

"She's a Date! Of course she would be! We are not weaklings!" retorted Sage.

Kayura quickly got between the two before they threw fists. "Both of you, calm down. The important thing is that you have your sister back, Sage. We're going to need her to stop Matriatrix. If she plans to execute Talpa's original plan, we will need her."

"I'm not going to let her near that witch!" cried Sage. "I refuse to."

Ryo came back down the stairs and gently ushered him to the side. "Look Sage, your emotions are running amuck. This isn't you. I know this. We will keep her safe. I promise."

Sage's eyes were stormy. He fought to control his emotions. After several minutes, he regained control. He nodded at Ryo and left the house, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

><p>Rowen slowly opened his eyes. He felt groggy. The house seemed unnaturally quiet. He sat up in the bed, his muscles crying in protest of the movement. His new armor took something out of him. It was a good thing Cye recommended the nap. He had no clue he was so tired. He threw the sheets back and slowly got to his feet. The grogginess was in his bones. And he saw how neat the room he was in was. It wasn't his room.<p>

He patted his way to the door and opened it. The voices were louder like they were coming from the other room. He let them be-it sounded serious to him and he wasn't in the mood.

Speaking of moods, the air in the house was different. He didn't know a house could feel different but for some reason he felt it. It was…full of hope. Of love. Rowen made his way down the steps. He saw a small body on the couch and ran to it, ignoring the protest of his muscles. "My…god…" he whispered.

His eyes had to be playing a trick, he had told himself. He had to have imagined the last several hours. He convinced himself of it.

It wasn't possible.

Never could Sage be so lucky.

Katerina Date.

Sleeping on the couch.

_Not possible._

Katie moaned and shifted in her sleep.

He saw the torn clothes. The paleness in her skin, which was more transparent that Sage's. He kneeled down to her, studying her with such tenderness. His _other _best friend. He tentatively reached a hand out to her, hesitating in touching her. Rowen took a deep breath. He reached out to her face.

A hand caught his wrist.

He gasped.

Katie's eyes were open.

Eyes that glittered with lightning bolts. And a hint of flame.

"Katie?" he whispered hoarsely, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "It's really you. You, using Spanish and all reckless."

"Hi, Ro-in." She sat up slowly, looking almost happy to see him. "Is it really you?" she asked softly.

Rowen laughed. He threw his arms around her, laughing happily as he cried. "You're okay," he managed.

Katie put her arms around Rowen and held him close. "You are so silly, sometimes." Her voice was soft, but tired. As if she wasn't fully recovered.

Rowen pulled away gently. "Sorry. I-I just can't believe it's you. After all these years…My other best friend is home."

Katie giggled; and her giggle warmed him. Peace seeped into his soul. He knew now where the peaceful feelings that filled the house came from…it was _her_. "I'd think the height would have been a dead giveaway." Her eyes then got serious. "Is Seiji okay? I hurt him, Ro-in. I tried to stop but I couldn't-"

"I'm right behind you."

Katie turned to see her brother. He was much taller than her. So strong. She got up off the couch and ran those few steps into him, holding him tightly to her. "I'm sorry," her voice was full of tears against him. "I'm so sorry…"

Sage held her against him. He never wanted to let go of her. "It's okay. I survived it." After holding each other for several more minutes, they parted. The height difference was so apparent. Sage was easily six foot tall while Katie was only about five-foot-one.

Rowen merely smiled.

Katie had always been touchy about her height difference when compared to anyone. She looked like an eight-year-old, height-wise. But she looked every bit the teenage girl with much too-old eyes. She had seen far too much for someone so young. She grinned suddenly, arms crossed. "I thought you two were suppose to rescue me? What happened?"

Sage looked shocked. Rowen smiled, understanding how she wanted to break up the sudden tension. "We got held up in the cross-dimensional line. Lost our luggage, tickets and stuff. And the food sucked."

Katie tried not to laugh but failed. She burst out laughing, shaking her head at Rowen's answer. "You…you haven't changed!" she managed to get out.

Sage gave Katie an incredulous look. Who was this girl? What happened to his timid little sister?

After she calmed some, she stared at Sage. "Gee, bro. Get a sense of humor. I was just kidding!" She padded Rowen on the back. "You didn't help with his sense of humor."

"I tried. You didn't leave instructions," Rowen countered, a smile on his face.

"Um…Katie?" said Sage gently. "Etou…what's with the humor? I mean, it's a nice change in you but…"

"You know…some things haven't changed. Like you being an ass!" Her eyes grew dark and her hands were fisted and glowing.

Kento's gentle hand came to her shoulder from behind. She turned around but calmed when she saw who touched her shoulder. "Hey, give him a break. He's not use to a confident you."

Her eyes went wide for several seconds, then she relaxed as she understood. He was the serious twin, her the cowardly twin. But now she had confidence and the power to back herself up. "Fine!" She moved away from Kento and threw open the door. Stepping outside, she slammed the door closed behind her.

After the house rattles slightly, the five Ronin Warriors stood around the couch, bewildered. At first, no one says a word. They were trying to figure out how to deal with a female Ronin.

It was Cye who says something. "Sage, your sister is…interesting."

"I'm not sure I like the new her," he said. "She's too quick to anger, and she likes to be bossy."

"Hey, just like Ryo. We can deal with that," said Cye, and that earned him a smack in the head by Ryo.

There were voices outside and the five boys moved to the window to listen in. They knew they shouldn't do it but they wanted to know what was being said. Especially Ryo.

"Hey there, kitten."

A voice so familiar, Katie smiled before jumping off the porch and hugging Alecto tightly. He held her just as tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He pulled back. "Don't you dare apologize for something you had no control over. You weren't you, kitten. I knew it at the end." He saw the sadness in her eyes. "Talk to me, girl. Something's got to you. Was it the boys? I'll go in and tell them something."

"Um, that would result in a fist-for-all. You'd be out-numbered." Her sad eyes began to shine a bit. "Unless Hariel and Sabre-Stryke were with you."

"You got me there." Alecto motioned her to sit and so they did. "Now, tell me what got you all sad."

Katie folded her arms on top of her knees and rested her head on them. Nothing was said for many minutes. Alecto said nothing, wanting her to have this time to herself, if that was what she needed. Just when he thought she was going to said nothing, she uttered something. "He hates me."

"Who? Your twin? What did he say? I'll knock some sense into him."

Katie looked at Alecto, knowing that the older teen would indeed say something just so Katie would feel better. "Don't. Like Kento told me, he's not use to a confident me."

"That boy has more brains then the others guys give him credit for. I know Ro will take care of you." He had a guilty flush. "I, uh…talked to him."

Katie started to move away but Alecto grabbed her arm gently.

"Not like that. I told him you needed him. And that the others need to understand your need for space. It may not be ideal but you need to give them a fair shake. Okay? They're not me, or Hariel or Sabre-Stryke."

Katie didn't answer him. Instead she said, "Our psychic link is reconnecting. He's trying to pry."

"So soon?" Alecto was truly concerned. He knew it had to be overwhelming for her. "I thought you had weeks, months even. Are you okay?"

Katie shook her head no. Alecto seemed pissed. "I know you want to say something. Don't. He's just trying to fix everything."

"Katie, you and I _both_ know that it isn't possible. I'll knock it into him. Just say so." Alecto stood up, and Katie quickly followed, grabbing his arm tightly.

"No."

Alecto seemed to want to press his advantage and go talk to Sage. Seeing that Katie didn't want to start anything, he backed down. "Whatever you want to do, kitten."

"I want time. I want Sapphire."

And just as if she made a wish, slinking from the forest was Sapphire. Her blue fur was ruffled, and there were a few cuts. She moved forward to Katie, sniffing the air as she normally did.

Katie jumped off the porch without any warning, knocking Alecto aside. Not even thinking about any danger, she ran for her cat. She heard Alecto yelling for her but she refused to slow down. She went to her knees in the middle of the yard and Sapphire leaped into the girl, knocking her down onto her back. The large lioness licked away at her charge's face and Katie's laughter had the male Ronins outside in seconds.

Alecto smiled as Katie tried to push away the large cat but Sapphire refused to be denied. He went over to the two of them and pat the cat on her head and Sapphire finally moved away from a cat-style bath. He held out a hand to Katie and she took it, getting to her feet rather quickly. "Looks like someone was missed."

Katie blushed, even as the others ran up to them. "It's okay, Sapphire." She heard the growl in her mind, and she placed a gentle hand on her head to steady her.

"She's so big," Ryo commented. "Are her and White Blaze from the same place?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders. She looked down at Sapphire and then replied, "Not really. They are magic-infused. That's it."

"You speak to her?" Rowen asked.

"Duh! You speak to Oliver?" she countered.

"Who's Oliver?" asked Cye.

"His owl. His Spirit Animal," she answered.

Kayura and Dais seemed confused. "Short explanation is that each Ronin Warrior, when they reach the power level needed to master their armors, are entitled to a guide. An animal that is aligned with mostly elements. To help, basically." Katie then yawned. "I'm tired. Hey Sapphire, how about a ride to the house?"

Sapphire immediately slinked under the small girl and gently rose up, and Katie giggled, remembering all the times she asked such a thing. _'You owe me, princess.'_

"Night, boys." Sapphire gently led the girl back to house.

"Things are going to be interesting around here," Kento mused.

That got a glare from Sage.

Translations:

Jodete- F***

Etou- Umm…


	13. Chapter 13

Heart: A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

_Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a young woman only known as 'Aleksa.' No one seems to know what happened to this young woman except that others are claiming to be this woman, and I am assuming that this is a woman, and that is simply not true. I do not know who this person is but I have thought of writing such a thing and I hope that this is almost at the standard of the other author that I mentioned. _

Story Notes: I an focusing on Sage of the Halo, or in the Japanese version, Kourin no Seiji. I will stick with the American version names and armor, except for Sage. I am using the name Seiji. However the other Ronins will call him Sage. Secondly, This is part of a concept that I came up with. This is mine and cannot be used without permission.

Chapter 13

Midnight.

Katie was now awake.

The room that Ms. Mia Koji showed her was spacious. It had its own bathroom and balcony. A huge perk. The bed was a queen size, brass headboard complete with bars. The sheets were silk and she loved silk. She had on a tank top that came from Mia. The silk shorts came from Cye. He was the thinnest Ronin and while the shorts bagged, at least they stayed on her.

But they were asleep.

And she was awake.

Throwing back the sheets, she got up and left the room. She quietly went downstairs and sat on the couch. Sapphire was already downstairs in front of the roaring fireplace. So when Katie went to the couch, the feline was instantly at her feet, head on her knees, waiting.

'_What is it, princess?'_ the feline had asked.

'_I can't sleep, Sapphire. I'm so wound up right now. On edge. And I don't know why…'_

' _I think you're so use to be on guard every moment in the Dynasty. That training just doesn't go away. Adapt it. It will not always be like this, little one.'_ Sapphire rubbed her head on Katie's knees, soothing her.

'_She's going to strike. Soon. I have to protect them.'_

'_Who? The Ronins? Oh, Katerina. They need no protecting. Help, most definitely. But not protecting. Those five boys can handle themselves so well. And now, with Rowen having Starjen, you six have a chance.'_

'_Can he really destroy the Dynasty with one blow?'_ she asked her cat.

'_According to the scrolls, he should be able to. He's a descendant of the Ancient Sumerians. You can guide him, Katie. But you can't do it for him. It's not in the Crescent Sun's nature to blow up dimensions. No matter how much you wish it was.' _Sapphire perked her head up at the small noise of the staircase. Seeing that it was her twin she lowered her head.

Katie turned and saw her twin there, at the bottom of the staircase. The two stared at each other, not one word uttered for many minutes. It was easily a staring contest. Neither of them blinked.

As children, Katie never won against her twin brother. He often bragged how she could never beat him. As teenagers now, she wasn't going to give in to him. She refused to blink.

But Sage blinked first.

He shook his head and walked over to the couch. "You can't sleep?"

"Maybe that's why I'm down here." A snappish comment, one that set Sage's patience on edge.

Sage sat next to his sister, staring at the young lady that was before him. "I'm sorry that I'm an ass."

"Won't be the last time," she said. It cut Sage to his core.

"Katie, I don't understand you. Help me understand." His eye pleaded with his twin. He tried to get into her mind, because their link was reconnecting but she shut him out. "What happened to you?"

"You want to do this now, Seiji?" she asked him.

"Why not? You've been snapping at me from the moment you woke up. What did I do?"

Katie turned her back to him, making him pissed.

"Don't you dare turn around on me!" he hissed. "You tell me or I'm going to tear down that wall of yours and get into your head!"

Katie turned right back to him, her eyes wavering that tiny bit, as if his words ignited a memory that she was keeping under wraps. "You want to know?" Her voice was a ghostly whisper.

"Show me." A challenge.

Katie's eyes glowed as she reached out to her brother's forehead. With no warning, she dropped the mental wall she had in her mind and Sage's eyes widened, his mouth in a perfect "o". No sound came from him.

* * *

><p>The manor is different this morning. As I stretched my arms above my head, I felt the happier mood of the house-all Katie's doing. Even though she was now a bad-ass girl with a lioness as a protector, I know that the Katie I once knew was still inside her. Not the frightened little girl that she once was, but the shy-yet-had-your-back strength that was purely her.<p>

Blue hair in my eyes, I turned over to see if Sage was up.

Bed made and empty.

Yep. He was gone.

Typical Sage.

I threw on a white tee and boxers and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. There was that small part of me that thought I shouldn't be in boxers, you know, because of Katie being a girl and all. It wasn't like when we were ten and running around in panties and tees like were once did. But really, it's too early to think like that. As soon as I opened the door to that kitchen, Cye was busy finishing breakfast. I nodded to him and went out the back door.

I was surprised to see Sage there. Not doing anything. On a normal morning, he went through his fav katas, then meditated. Not this morning. He sat on the bottom step, staring at who knew what. No voice telling me morning.

Something really was wrong.

I went down the steps and turned to face him. That's when I felt his terror. "Sage?" I called.

His eyes met mine. The grey iris' were now gone, a very thin circle of color remained. He saw something so horrific that he couldn't talk. It was all there, on his face. I'd never seen him like that.

I opened my mind to his, just to see what it was. It hit me all at once, knocking me to my knees. He saw Katie's memories. The bad ones hurt him to his core, his soul. I now saw all of those memories and I felt tears run down my face.

I had no idea how my best friend suffered.

My other best friend.

No wonder Sage wasn't doing anything.

How can you comfort someone who felt like he should have protected his own twin better? Keep her safe from pain? It's not possible, but Sage would have tried anyway. It was who he was.

"Ro?"

That soft voice. She still had it, even after everything she suffered through. She came up behind Sage and stared at me with sadness in those too-old eyes.

"It's okay. I got him." She came around to sit next to him. And thanks to our blood exchange as kids, I could hear her talking to him. _'Don't do this to yourself, onii-chan. I'm okay. I survived it all. And I'm better for it. Don't dwell on the missing years. Dwell on the here and now.'_

'_How?' _came his question.

'_How about not being an ass to me? Just go with the flow of things, Seiji. Sometimes I joke, but only because I am sensitive to how thick tension and sadness are around me. I feel everyone's emotions, sometimes all at once. The guys can't help it, they have no idea how it is for me. I don't want them to censor themselves just because I' m a girl.'_

'_We're not ready for a girl.'_

'_So Ms. Mia Koji's what? An object?'_

There was silence on Sage's part. Then a chuckle. One in their minds._ 'No. She's Ryo's girl. So…Kento, huh?'_

I froze. _'Kento? Huh?'_

Katie chuckled. _'You saw all of my memories then.'_ A simple statement.

I then looked deeper into Sage's memories and…_ 'Holy crap! You and Kento!?' _I had cried.

'_I swear to you, sis. If I catch him doing something inappropriate, I will cut off parts of him.'_

'_And I cut off yours. Your choice.'_ A promise.

And wow. Such talk would have made Katie blush and give in. The old Katie would have, at least. This Katie, I liked. Hell, it's none of my business if Katie and Kento were involved, like Ryo and Mia. But from what I saw, Kento respected her enough not to put any moves on her.

I would watch too. But not to keep them apart. Just to make sure Kento continues to be a gentleman when it came to our Katie.

I must of thought that loudly because the twins looked at me oddly.

'_Gentleman and Kento would be an oxymoron.'_

Then us three burst out laughing. It was a release of sorts for us.

The three of us together again. Like a happy ending. I missed this. No fighting, no worries of the world. Just us three, relaxed.

Our laughter had Cye at the door, watching, a smile on his face.

"Okay now?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," Sage answered.

"And you Ro?"

"I'm good," I told her.

She smiled. Gods, her smile lit up my soul. That's what I missed the most about her being gone.

That smile.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting at the long and huge dinning table, eating Cye's breakfast. Sehkmet was so blissful of his first plate of food, he was given a second plate. Cye really outdid himself, making lots of extras for everyone.<p>

But Katie struggled to eat. Seeing all of the food on her plate, the smells of the toast, bacon, eggs and sausage had her stomach rebelling against her for wanting the food. She ate half the toast and bits of the eggs, bacon and sausage. She kept drinking the water, not even sure if she could hold down the juice. After a few minutes of trying to hold everything down, she placed her napkin onto her plate. "I'm done." It was so softly spoken that no one knew she said anything until she pushed her chair back and left the table, going upstairs and into her room.

Kento arched an eyebrow at her before she left and he did something that was so un-Kento like that Cye had choked on his food.

He pushed his plate away from him, food only half-eaten. The warrior of Hard Rock went up the steps after Katie. He reached the door to her room and gently knocked on it. He heard nothing at first. Then the toilet flushing.

Katie opened her bedroom door, her face pale and greenish. "Yeah?" she whispered.

"Katie…did you just get sick?" Kento asked. He was really concerned. Cye was the best cook on the entire planet. Anyone who said differently got punched. He was always careful with everything he made. He never got sick from Cye's cooking.

But the guys would be quick to tell him that he'd eat anything.

Katie still looked ready for another round of 'toilet bowl inspection'. But she nodded. Then she placed her hand on her mouth, ran from him to the toilet.

"Sage! She needs you!" Kento called before entering her room and to the bathroom. Her head was in the toilet, emptying her stomach without warning. He kneeled right next to her and held her braid back, using his other hand to rub her back in soft circles. "It's okay, Katie."

Sage was there in an instant, looking horrified at seeing his sister throwing up. "Katie!?"

When she finished, Katie lift her head up, pale and sick-looking. "Seiji?" she whispered.

Kento reached up and flushed the toilet for her.

Sage reached out and placed a glowing hand on her stomach. After a few moments, he removed his hand and Katie was feeling better. "Katie, what was that?" he asked gently.

"I guess…I can't eat yet."

Alecto did his best to explain what was wrong. I refused to call him my brother. If that makes me a bad sibling, so be it. But poor Katie.

Katie's body was not use to our world. So she can't eat everyday. In fact, most solids were off-limits to her. Until her body could adjust. That meant more food for Kento.

But he held her hand instead of being thrilled at more food for him. I think he's sad for her. He asked Cye to make her some broth. He is SO determined to help her keep something down. The good news is that she can have apple juice and water. Solid foods? Well…

"Seiji! I'm fine!"

Oh boy. Here they go.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sage asked her.

"Do _I_ look like a doctor to you!?" That was her answer.

Ryo rubbed his temples. Damn, and I thought Ryo was hot-headed.

"Besides, I loved sausage and bacon! So now that I know I need to adjust to eating all the time, why not tell me about momma and papa?" Katie watched her twin's reaction. She was trying to steer away from any more arguing.

"They're okay. Amie's a model now. Raine can hear again. She's still in school. Grampa's the same as always. Mom and Dad missed you like crazy but they haven't changed."

Katie started to think about them. Except she couldn't remember them. I could tell. She stared at me, as if I could help her out.

"Go easy on her, Sage," I told him. "And she can't remember them."

"Yes I can!" When Sage stared her down, she amended, "Just not how they look."

Kento was holding her hand still, doing circles on her knuckles gently. "So…do you remember any of them?"

She was suddenly self-conscious. "Bits and pieces," she admitted.

Everyone stared at her.

Sage looked lost. I knew he wanted to help but didn't know how. Hell, I didn't know how to help her. I wonder how much of her memory was Swiss cheese now.

I watched Sage go up to her and get on his knees before her. I thought another argument was going to happen. But instead, Sage pulled his sister into his arms and held her close. "I'll try to show pictures of them later. Can I do what you did? Show everything in your mind?"

"I can't see why not," she said. "We do share blood."

"Wait. Hold up. You two aren't blood twins, are you?" Ryo asked.

"No. we're not blood twins. But we have shared blood. With Rowen," Sage told him.

I felt the small scar on my wrist from years ago. It was almost felt like a life time ago. It was something that always gave me strength, to be part of their power, their lives. I had been blessed by their trust and friendship.

"It was something that made us close." Katie pulled up her flannel shirt sleeve, and showed her scar. Rowen and Sage did the same.

"You do realize that probably wasn't the safest thing to do," Cye commented.

"Katie, come inside for a few moments. I found some clothes that might fit you," Mia said from an open window.

Katie jumped up and went inside fast, knocking Kento back. He just watched her go, happiness in his eyes.

"You okay?" Cye asked Kento.

"Never better."

"I hate to say it but Katie's going to need clothes and all that girl stuff," Ryo announced.

"With what money?" I asked.

"Mine. I can always take it from her account once all of this is over," said Sage. "She's my twin. But I hope she's not expecting me to go with her."

"Let's hope Mia doesn't get any bright ideas and make us all go."

* * *

><p>'<em>How did I get talked into this?'<em> I thought to myself.

Mia had a bright idea; take Katie shopping for new clothes. It was a necessary thing, the guys agreed on that, but they didn't want to be dragged along.

Except Kento. The thought of seeing Katie buy undergarments had him grinning like a fool. He volunteered to carry her bags. He was so easy now that he had a girlfriend. Kento would normally take any talk of shopping as a time to start on a wood project of his. Not that it takes him long to do anything in regards to wood-making.

Sage went because Kento was going. He did have some issues with Kento dating his twin sister. I've been best friends with Sage since we were eight years old. I know how he can be. I've been friends with Kento for some time now. Kento was the right guy for Katie. To balance her. But Sage will never see that. It's got to be the big brother thing. Thank the gods I don't have a sister.

Mia was going to drive her there anyway, and she was going to give Katie some money herself. She wanted the young girl to be settled in. I think Mia likes Katie. Most likely because she wasn't the only girl at the house anymore. I know that there are times we guys drive Mia nearly bonkers. I think that's why Mia takes those weekly trips to the spa. To get away from us.

Cye didn't want to go; neither did the former Warlords. Because the older warriors didn't go, Cye and Ryo got to stay behind. So Cye wouldn't be so out-numbered by former Warlords.

Lucky bastards.

So we're at Toyama-Suma Mall. It's the largest mall in the city of Toyama, all thanks to a renovation a few years back. It has four floors and new offices and stores. Some of the street vendors actually had small shops set up in the mall. I can see why Mia wanted to take Katie here. It had lots of variety for her. None of us knew what she would like. When we were kids, Katie was into fairy dolls and dragon posters and stuffed cats.

Sage had his bank card ready. So did Mia. The only reason Sage even had one was because his family was wealthy, very well off. They put in like 25,000 yen a month for him. All he had to do was a weekend of teaching at the family dojo once a month. He told us Katie had one too, but their parents had it and it had waaayy more money in it then him, which says a lot. Even with her missing, they continued to put in all sorts of money-birthday money, Christmas money, school money.

Kento had one too. So did I. But we're lucky to get 3,000 yen a month from our families. We never complain. I'm sure Kento had his and I know I did. I learned to be frugal. Not like Sage though. Kento was a bit reckless with his money. He once blew 10,000 yen on some power tools! But you should see what he made with those expensive tools…

Katie, for her part, looked like a little kid who just got Christmas handed to her. It was obvious she didn't know where to start. It was a good thing that what happened this morning was the furthest thing from her mind. And that Mia helped her change into clothes that fit slight better, but they were still big on her. She needed her own stuff.

"So…where to first?" Sage asked her.

Katie stared back at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"How about we walk around? One floor at a time?" Kento threw out there. "IF Katie sees something, we go in."

Katie looked relieved that someone made the choice for her. For right now, she didn't know where her place was in the world, our world. She just needed time, I think. She did see a bracelet shop not far from the front of the mall. She didn't say anything, she just went toward it.

I was quickly on her heels. I heard the others follow. Once we were close enough, I saw Katie smile.

I knew the old Katie was in there somewhere. The Dynasty hadn't completely destroyed her. I was expecting someone like Sage. Thank the gods she was still a total opposite. She reached out to take a better look at a woven bracelet dyed in a deep purple. She spoke to the woman in polite Japanese. I thought she couldn't remember how. But she surprised us all.

After ten minutes went by, and Sage paid for 10 bracelets, we went over to the video game shop. Kento has a way with gaming systems. He's got every single one ever to exist and he was using this time to pick up a new system. I have to admit; all of us guys are addicted to video games. On a raining afternoon, the five of us played against each other. I can't wait to see if Katie will be joining us. Mia shook her head at us as us guys awed at the newest games coming out.

"What's this place?" Katie asked Kento.

"Game shop. I have a system on hold for me. Want to play with it first?"

Wait. Did Kento just give Katie dibs on the new system!? Hmmm…

Katie stared at him. "Etou…is that like a guy thing with video games?"

"Yeah, but every now and then Mia plays," Kento admitted.

Katie looked at Mia.

Mia laughed. "Don't worry, Katie. They don't play all the time. Just on rainy days." Mia and Katie waited by the doors for some time.

When we finally got out (which isn't easy because Kento had to try out all of the newest games), Kento announced that he was hungry. Since we weren't far from the food court, we went there next. Kento went off to order himself something. Which for him, was half the food court.

Mia got all of our stuff; salad for Sage, cheeseburger with cheesy fries for me, a soup for Mia herself and apple juice for Katie. We found ourselves a good table near a window. That seemed to help Katie as she drank her apple juice without any issues. The sun radiated through the glass, hitting her full blast. Kento joined us soon after, as I said before, with half the food court's food. He sat next to Katie, which was pissing Sage off.

I had to talk to him. _'It's Katie's choice.'_

There was nothing at first. It was as if Sage was trying to control his mental reaction to me saying something. Then… _'I don't have to like it.'_

'_Look how he is with her. He's not going to hurt her intentionally.' _

'_That doesn't matter.'_

'_Chigaimasu. I think it does. I know we just got her back. We have to deal with new things, just like her. Just…be nice to Kento.'_

Sage sighed.

He wasn't happy with what I said. I knew it. But it was something that had to be said. Being the overprotective big brother was one thing; being mad about his sister's choices was another. I didn't want the trip ruined for her because Sage couldn't control himself and his anger.

We didn't get back until nightfall. The whole day at the mall.

'_Damn.' _

Ryo was the first one to greet them by opening the door. He eyed Sage wearily. The Warrior of Light didn't met the leader's eyes. He went up to his room without a word. Ryo eyed him oddly.

"Ryo!" Mia ran to Ryo and kissed him. "I've missed you today!"

Cye burst out laughing when he saw Kento hauling in all of the shopping backs. "Kento, you are now officially whipped!"

"Cye, lay off!" cried Kento. It embarrassed him to hear that. Maybe he was. He stole a glance at Katie, who smiled at him. He smiled back. Kento made his way up the steps and into Katie's room.

Rowen brought up the rear. Ryo noticed the look on Rowen's face. "Hey Ro. What's wrong?"

"There were some bumps in the road," Rowen told Ryo. "But Kento and Sage got it under control."

Cye and Ryo looked at each other.

Katie was a happy girl as she skipped into the house. She immediately got cat calls from the former male Warlords. She blushed at their comments.

"Hey you three! Kento's going to come down here and start something!" Rowen warned them.

"Let him try!" Sehkmet challenged.

"We'll knock him senseless!" Dais added.

"Hey! That's my man you're talking about!" Katie cried. Her eyes got dark as she got angry.

"Easy, Katie! We're only joking!" Cale reasoned. "It's just that you look so-so…"

"So what, Cale?"

Everyone looked up and saw Sage at the top of the staircase.

"Um…nothing."

"That's not what you were going to say," said Kento, who exited Katie's room.

"Can we help it that your girl is _hot_?" said Sehkmet.

"Okay…that's just TMI!" Kento retorted. "And why are you looking at her like that, anyway!?"

Katie gave Kento a confused look.

"Too much information, Katie," Kento explained.

She nodded.

"Where's Alecto?" Rowen asked.

"He went back to the Spirit World. He said he'd be back in the morning," Kayura explained. "Now Katie. How about you, me and Mia unpack all of that stuff?"

"I'll help!" Kento volunteered.

"Like I said…" Cye began.

Kento gave chase and the two were quickly out the door.

Everyone began to laugh, even Katie.

Translations:

Etou-Umm…

Chigaimasu- That's wrong


End file.
